Wiccacraeft
by Lune-diamant
Summary: Since her childhood, Sakura and her family have to constantly move to escape from an obsessed wicked man. Coming back to Japan, her father hire a bodyguard to raise their chance to stay longer. But this family might be something he had not expected. SS TE
1. Ekel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

Salut! I'm back!

The teachers of my university are on strike, so I gathered some courage and decide to post my new story.

With a different type of story... well I think so, maybe you won't. Yes, yes, I'm talking to you my dear readers who will recognise my name and click on my story's title! Topaz Tsubasa, don't worry, I didn't forget you, I'm sending a message as soon as I'm done posting this chapter, just like I promised.

So, in this story, you might think that Sakura's not really like the sweet and be-happy-don't-worry girl we're all used to. You'll understand why though and please be patient, you'll recognise her in the coming chapters. In fact, I already have more or less ten chapters written down on paper; my ideas had to be transformed and played with to please me, because when I started to write Wiccacraeft, it was a real mess in my mind.

So, yeah, I did a lot of researches, I changed a lot of things and almost everything that is in there is true... ALMOST! I did create some facts to fit with my story.

I had a lot of problem in deciding how should be named my chapters. In this chapter, there's a main subject (obviously) and it has a really precise name... in german... therefore...

I NEED YOUR OPINION!

Read this chapter and I'll explain everything at the bottom of this page. R&R!

It's good to be back!

BTW: traduction of what's in French and German are between those ( )

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 1: Ekel

When I was little, my mother used to perform a lot of weird actions: Rituals.

There was nothing demoniac or satanic about them. And magic was not the word to describe those rituals either for there was no spells casting whatsoever; it didn't work that way.

By performing those rituals, my mother was only being faithful to the oldest religion of all. Whoever thinks it is shamanism or shintoism is wrong. All religions nowadays idolise a male figure, but the very first figure to be elevated to the rank of gods was in fact, a female.

Most call her Isis, but few know it's really Hecate, mother of knowledge and life itself. The true basics of this religion have been forgotten over the centuries due to its growing reputation of performance of witchcraft and alliance with pagan malevolent spirits... or so the Wiccacraeft believers' persecutors said so.

But whoever knows Wiccacraeft will understand that it is not as devilish as Christians, Jews and Moslems want us to believe.

We pray to a Goddess. We beg for joy and prosperity, for protection and health. We have our moment of prayers and communions. Isn't it what Christianism about too? Isn't it what Muslimism about too?

Wicce or witches, as we are called, were persecuted over the millenniums because we refused to surrender to a male god. Wiccacraeft became witchcraft; wit, which means knowledge and descends from the old word "wys/wis" (ancestor of "wise" and "wissen" (german verb meaning "to know")) transformed into witch. From the tree dedicate to Hecate, wicker, came the word wicked. Those are only words, but well wield, it can become a deadly sharp blade.

Men were so eager to refuse the supremacy of a goddess that they created their own version of Wiccacraeft, adoring Hecate's lover and son; Cernunnos, the Horned god. They were in their right to do so; the Wiccacraeft's only rule was held into its motto: "An'ye Harm None Do What Ye Wilt" meaning "if you harm no one, then do what you will".

However, they began to spill blood, blood of young pure maidens, offering it to their master and believing they were becoming stronger and gaining power.

They were not according to me. I believe they only harvested results thanks to the strength of their will and madness. They became crueller, mistaking the strength of their heresy for mystical power.

Nowadays, really few still practice either versions of Wiccacraeft. However some Wicca, male witches, managed to reach the top of the society's elite, but Wicce preferred to stay hidden due to the past persecutions. The secret is passed from mothers to daughters, men being chosen to be their guardians, usually sons or husbands wisely chosen by the Circle.

However, my father wasn't chosen by my mother's Circle, a clan of witches. In fact, my mother had none since her ancestors had decided to exile themselves. They traveled to the east, but they were coming from France, establishing themselves first in England and then in Germany. Afterwards, they traveled to Asia and came to Japan. Therefore, my mother had french, english, german, chinese and japanese blood in her veins explaining her special features; she was so beautiful.

My mother had silvery hair, blue tainted grey eyes, a pale skin and a lean and tall body. Her beauty had brought her into the model industry at the age of fourteen. She was known under the name of Aiko meaning child of love.

She had not given me much of her features. I was of average length, 5 foot 5, and average weight. I did have a creamy skin and harmonious lips, but my eyes were my most precious gift offered to me by my mother; they were the colour of an emerald ocean. Few Asians had blue eyes and I knew they were from my mother, so I never lowered my gaze and held my head high to show her how much I treasured them. My hair was hazel illuminated by honey strands and was given to me by my father.

She had met him when her cast and herself were shooting on a archaeological site my father was working onto. He wasn't really thrilled by the idea, but he had been mesmerized by my mother the very moment he saw her, thanking the sky for letting him admire such a gracious angel.

My father was quite a handsome man too; tall, soft honey hair, sincere eyes and trustworthy smile. My mother had encountered many gorgeous men, but the honest and caring traits of my father bewitched her; she knew he was the only one for her and would be the father of her children. Her soulmate.

She took some time to admit to him what was her religion though, the fear of her people well inscribed into her mind, but he accepted it. She had explained everything and my father was really open-minded.

My mother had one dream constantly calling to her: to find the descendants of her ancestors. However, it wasn't that easy due to the lost of some records and changing of name because of marriage. Luckily, her traveling ancestors had religiously kept journals giving her hints. However, to search for her european family would mean she was under the obligation of leaving my father.

Instead of accepting her departure, he proposed to her after learning that the university he was working for was sending him to France for a dig. My mother believed it was Hecate's doing, her way to help her towards her lost heritage.

Once in France, they established themselves into a nice apartment working on their career and searching for my mother's past. Soon after their arrival, my mother became pregnant with my older brother named Touya.

And here appears the real mystery... On the birth day of my brother, the Circle my mother was searching for showed itself to her, all members coming to greet her and the child born on a blue moon night. Again, my mother believed it was Hecate's doing, but maybe she just had not been discreet enough.

According to the Circle, her son born on a blue moon night meant she was one of the few who could revealed herself as the Maiden, the Mother or the Crown. The Circle had already a Crown, but the Mother and the Maiden had both been killed in a car accident. They were the Crown's daughter and granddaughter.

My mother was the Crown's far relative which increased the bond and belief that she might be the next Mother.

However, first she had to prove herself worthy of the honour; she had to find the five secret hideouts, the roots of Wicce and bring back what grows into their core. Five hideouts, five lands: France, Spain, Italy, Germany and England.

My mother devoted herself to this quest while still taking care of my brother of course. Surprisingly, my father had no problem to follow my mother on her trip since his work was often pushing him into the right directions. First, in Spain, second in Italy, third in Germany where I was born when my brother was seven, then in England and finally, back in France.

I was four when we got back in France and once my mother had all the ingredients. What she had searched for was indeed flowers and herbs necessary for the Esbats, a ceremony of inclusion into the Circle and crowning; my mother had proven herself worthy of the title of the Mother of the Circle and her destiny was even clearer when she gave birth to me on the aurora of the first day of April, ten days after the Ostara, the spring equinox; ten being the number of beginning and the spring equinox being the nature's awakening and a day of balance between the forces.

My family and I went with her and Circle to the female version of Stonehenge. This place was hidden into a french hostile forest, hard to access explaining the absence of exploitation; it was an old forest protected by governmental laws. The tall stones were white and shiny instead of the dark and grey ones of the England's spiritual site. Still, both places were sweating mysteries.

My father was protecting the Circle with other men; praying... maybe chanting while my brother was observing and learning from them. I was sitting on the altar with the Crown standing at my left while my mother was on my right, carefully holding my tiny hand. She had always been so full of love and warmth that, even at four, I could understand why she would want to become the Mother of a Circle. However, what I had not understood was that it wasn't a Circle, but THE Circle; the most respected and wise one.

Some might be surprised by how much I can remember from this period of time when I was only four years old... but my father had put a lot of time to write everything down so that we would never forget... and thanks to that, those memories are engraved into my brain and my soul.

The ceremony began, the smoke of the lit fire raised up into the dark sky, the deep voices of the protectors entwined with the more crystalline ones of the performing women and suddenly, the silence.

The Crown's voice mastered the void of noise, praying for my mother's wisdom to bloom even more, her love to expand to the universe, her energy to be found in every living creature. Then, the old woman turned towards me and used almost the same words she had pronounced for my mother. I couldn't understand them; my father explained to me afterwards, but I could still recognise them. And one of them struck me more than the others: the Maiden.

Back then, I had no idea why my mother was looking at me with so much pride in her eyes; all I knew was that I was happy of it. The Crown, The Mother and The Maiden were not only the supreme authority of the Circle, but they were the symbols of unity, love and wisdom. They are supposed to wield more energy than any normal Wicce.

Some believe they have a special relationship with Hecate and therefore, their wishes are more likely to come true; health, fortune and success are good examples. For a while, I thought it was more like a placebo phenomena, because of course, they couldn't just sit and wait for Hecate's gracious hand; they had to show strength and will of living. That was what I believed at first...

The point is that those three women were the most important figures of Wiccacraeft with Hecate/Isis; they were the pillars and at sixteen, I was going to be fully one of them.

The Esbats went on and the witches offered their respect to their new leaders; a young model/mother and a four years old girl...

Suddenly, a frightening uproar filled the air. Dark figures appeared on the Circle's right covered by the black coat of the night. The guardians tried to keep them away, but they were mere men and boys without any other weapons then their sacred daggers. The newcomers had long and shining swords, glittering with the flickering light of our fire. I remember starting to cry; I knew they meant no good. I couldn't say how, and maybe I'm just imagining things, but I immediately spotted the worst of them. He was not different from the others, but from his body was emanating such a wicked energy and lust for blood that it was making him look even taller and deadlier. He rapidly swept away the guardians in his way.

I looked at the Crown, feeling she was the one with the most authority, but she was already brought away by Wicces. Horror and pain were shadowing her eyes. I turned towards my mother searching for protection and care, and in my infant mind, I managed to understand why the Crown was so mortified.

She and my mother had been at the two different ends of the altar and the only one who could be saved was the Crown for the witches and guardians protecting my mother had been taken care of; some were deeply bleeding, others were just running away. My mother was at the dark shadows' mercy and my father was already trying to protect my brother, too far from us to help.

The most frightening figure slowly walked towards my mother; I felt like if each steps was causing an earthquake. In my young eyes, he didn't look human at all even if he was walking on two legs; he was a monster, a creature crept out of the underworld of Dark Shadows. Facing my mother, he stood tall, so tall.

"Crown, Mother, Maiden? What a joke! Only Cernunnos can present himself as the great leader of this World. Wiccaes are there to serve him and to receive his power." His voice was deep and hard as steel. My mother tried to discretely hide me with her body.

"Our view of Wicca is different; it is a shame, but we can't do anything about it. Let us be; our belief is stronger than your threat!" The hellish form laughed, no humour tainting his laughter.

"You forgot something; I'm not here to play Inquisitors. I'm here for the Universal Bond. Its highness Cernunnos told me how to get power. And you know what is useful to a Circle, am I right? A male-female bond, our two bodies entwined. Having such a connection with such a powerful and beautiful Wicce... The Mother no less; that's the cherry on the cake."

I couldn't see my mother's expression, but I could hear her horror piercing through my childish whimpering and cries.

"Never! You beast!"

"That's what you say now, but wait, I'll take good care of you... but first, I have to take care of this thing behind you: I can't let your daughter grow older and become my enemy, now, can I? It would be really reckless of me." Not understanding, I continued to cry, not seeing, but hearing his cold and cruel voice.

Suddenly, he threw himself forward, his sword raised, but my mother was faster. She covered my little body with her own, protecting me from the monster's deadly weapon.

Her breath caught into her throat and tears began to pour down while I stopped to cry; I couldn't anymore. There were no more tears for there was no more fright or sadness; I was a void, my mother was dying and my world was shattering into pieces.

"Mama." My mother was trying to keep a calm face, but flowing tears and the sweat pearling on her pale skin couldn't fool me even if I was so young. I looked down at the point of the sword that had pierced through my mother's body, few inches away from mine. She instantly told me to keep my eyes on hers.

"Everything is going to be alright, mon Coeur (Sweetheart). Papa will take good care of you and your brother while I'll be by Hecate's side to watch over the three Lieben (loves) of my life. Be a good girl. I love you three very much." The monster behind my mother sighed.

"Tsk. . Now look at what you've done! I'll have to wait for your daughter to be old enough to be taken. Well, maybe I'll be able to raise her to be a more intelligent woman...But how selfish of you...!" The monster, whom I named Ekel (monster) afterwards, suddenly screamed in pain and rage, his growl echoing into the sinister night; my brother had managed to get to the beast and stab the side of his stomach. His hands pressing over his wound were bloody and his face was already covered with sweat. I looked back at my mother who had turned her face towards her son; she was sadly smiling.

"My little knight in armour... Please protect your sister. Je vous aime, vous et votre père pour toujours (I love you, you and your father forever). Now go ! Prends ta sœur (Take your sister) and go !"

My brother was still not very old, but he already had a strong mind.

"On ne te laissera pas ici (We won't leave you here)!" My mother was slowly falling on her knees with Touya trying to support her.

"Yes you will. I'm done here, but I cannot believe you three are; so leave! Take your sister, warn your father and go." My focus was on my mother so I had not noticed what had happened to the soulless creature. Some of his minions had come to his aid and were dragging him back into the while the monster was screaming: "Take the girl! Take the girl!"

Right on cue, my father appeared, took me into his arms and grabbed my brother's arm after quickly kissing my mother on the lips; he had heard my mother's pleas.

"Aishiteru, Nadeshiko." He whispers those words so that she would be the only one to hear them. She smiled and closed her extinguished eyes. We ran away, escaping from our foes' graps; Hecate only knows how!

I don't remember anything afterwards besides crying into brother's and father's arms.

From this night on, I was going to need protection for the rest of my life and I was going to be the cause of my family's endless flees from one country to another.

* * *

Twenty years old and I was still free... If you're not too strict on the meaning of the word "free". My family had moved so often that I can't remember every name of the cities we've lived in. Still, my father was all I could have hoped for and my brother was... hell, but still caring and protective. We were everything to each other... even if I have to admit that it wasn't enough sometimes.

We had lived in Austria, Canada, France, England, Germany, Italy, Morocco, Spain, United States; some longer than others. I must say my Spanish and Italian are really rusty and poor; I couldn't really make a lot of friends there. Plus, I had to go to English school there because of my lack of fluidity in those languages.

However, my father had done everything he could so that my brother and I could speak and write French, English, German and of course Japanese. He taught us how to write with kanjis too. The reason for all this learning was because we had to blend in to do not stand out. However even with all those cautions and subterfuges, HE would always find us in the end; the Monster who killed my mother and now wanted me, the Maiden, in his bed.

We always managed to escape though. While trying to stay as discreet as possible, my brother developed a liking for the job of bodyguard. He succeeded to have an official diploma to become one while still protecting me. He even managed to find some info on my pursuer. Ekel was from England; that much wasn't surprising since I could perfectly recall his strong english accent. He was a rich and important man in the business industry, representing companies and such, making it awfully easy for him to travel and search for us. Thank Hecate, he is not an ambassador or we couldn't have ran away to other countries so much!

Our only advantage was that he didn't know any names or our homeland, making it difficult for him to find us. Touya used his real name for his diploma, but this type of school is like a bank; information is protected and kept secret. I, on the other hand, had to use different names each time I would enter a new school and pass exams to evaluate my calibre since I could never provide a record of my previous study experience. My father helped me a lot with school's stuff. I could even say I was better than a lot of good students. The only restraining barrier was language, but still, I managed.

My father was a well known archaeologist and novelist though his face and name were on no books or conferences' posters. His publicist would always hire an actor for those kinds of things.

Yes, we managed to somehow adjust our lives correctly to the situation, but at twenty years old, it was time for me to attend to university and my father, to rise our chances of remaining unfound, decided to go to a country where people are practically leaving on each other, where this Ekel might be disadvantaged by the language and culture, where my father and my mother lived for the longest time: Japan.

My father didn't dare to live in Tokyo though. No, only my brother had taken an apartment in a neat building there due to his job. Plus, living with our father at his age could bring attention. Moreover, he kept a room for me to crash in anytime so that nobody could establish a perfect time-planning of my days. My father and I installed ourselves in a two bedroom cozy little house on a nice street where lived mainly old couples, making the neighbourhood really quiet. However, it was not situated in Tokyo, but into a nearby city named Tomoeda. A place with no drama.

Still, I would be studying at a university in the south of Tokyo, a private one (thanks to my dad), the Keio University. It was going to be perfect since I already had the abilities needed for what I would become: a translator.

Translator was a nice and interesting job, but I had wished to be a writer since I was twelve years old too. I've been writing stories since then and being published would really please me...one day. Writing helps me to hold on; all those years... had been difficult and I would have to live like that for the rest of my life...And even so, I never thought of committing suicide; I was alive, wasn't I? I was happy with my family and still had hope.

And Touya really was the best bodyguard anyone could want. He had found a job of personal bodyguard of a businessman's son, about the same age as Touya. From what I had heard from him, the son didn't really need nor want protection, but as long as he was paid...

My father, brother and I all used our real names since we were back to Japan. It didn't matter anyway since we had not used them since I was four years old.

So this was how we began our I-can't-remember-how-many-lives.

End of chapter 1

* * *

SO... how was it?

And here you come to my aid: strongest word in this chapter is Ekel which is German for monster.

MY SUGGESTION would be that every chapter should have a French or German or Spanish or Japanese... title. It could be a concept.

SO what do you think? English or other languages?

By the way, I'm no robot! I read this chapter several times, but errors can be possible (In a sentence, there was a "you" that I didn't know why it was there. I finally realised I had not wanted to write "you", but "joy".) Plus, it's 2 a.m. right now so be nice to me lol.

And don't forget to tell me what you think of this first chapter too!

Tchüss! Take care!


	2. Drecksker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

Hallo!

I post this chapter this soon because I felt like the first one was more like a prologue ( like I told to some reviewers (too bad, if this is not a word, I'll use it)).

I'm still asking what you think about chapters' title: english or other languages?

For the first one, it could be Ekel (monster) and for this one, it could be Drecksker (the traduction will be told in the story). For now, I have one vote pro-other languages, so if you hate it, scream at me... but I must say I'm pro too. I'll change the titles when I'll post the third chapter so you still have one week.

BTW you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just being democratic (I don't like politics by the way, so don't ask me about what I would vote for)

Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 2: Drecksker

I unwillingly opened my eyes after hearing my alarm clock's whim for several minutes. It was still dark outside, but I could already imagine the sun trying to envelop the sky with its blinding light.

I groaned and dared to step out of my bed, a blanket still wrapped around my shoulders. I carefully took a shoe box out of my closet and opened it. Inside of it was the picture of my mother, happy and glittering with joy and life. I took the lapis lazuli stone placed onto the picture, kissed it and put it back. Lapis lazuli had always been a stone for royal blood; by using it to bless my mother, I was showing how much she meant to me to Hecate and therefore asking the goddess to take care of her... my mother being dead, I wasn't afraid to pray for her... for this atleast.

Quickly, I then took my clothes and ran into the bathroom to prepare myself. Once done, I went back to my room, took my backpack and walked to the kitchen. My father was already there, reading a resume of his class while absently sipping a cup of black coffee. I poured some into a thermos and grabbed an apple.

"Guten Morgen, mein Hertz! Spät? (Good morning, my heart! Late?)" I giggled and nodded. I always was, no matter the country.

"Ja, mein erste kurs fangt um 8 Uhr 30 an. (Yes, my first class begins at 8:30.)" My father chuckled.

"Then, I don't know how you managed it, but you're twenty minutes early on your schedule. Your alarm clock must be broken." I stopped rummaging here and there to be able to leave pronto and slapped my forehead before stomping my foot.

"Merde! I didn't want to be late, so yesterday night, I played with the time... I must still be half sleeping." I laughed at my own absent-mindedness.

"Well, then I'll have time to stop at this Buddhist temple on my way. It's been a while."

"You're still visiting it? I thought it was going to be destroyed."

"Uh? I didn't notice! I'm still not used to read the signs when it's Japanese. I'll go and see!"

Since I had landed in Japan, I had taken a liking to its culture and the Buddhist temple was so calm and peaceful on its high hill; I just loved this place. I had felt nowhere this greatest connection with the elements and somehow... with my mother... And they wanted to destroy such a perfect place? What a shame!

But when I arrived there, the long stairs leading to the hidden temple were still there, untouched; maybe I could visit it one last time and imprint its serenity within my soul.

I rapidly climbed up the stone stairs, but once I was at its top, my heart sank into my stomach. It was no use; the temple was gone. In its place were materials and signs announcing the construction of a new building combining apartments and offices. I walked to the fence protecting the construction's materials, gripping it and resting my forehead on the cold metal. Sighing, I just accepted the fact that I would have to find a new place to settle down my heart.

I was on my way of leaving when I noticed something that shouldn't have been there: a motorcycle near a strong tree.

Looking around, I tried to quickly find the owner; I knew it couldn't be the Ekel, but I still needed to be careful.

I didn't need to search too far since the person was half lying on the tree's thick branch, intensely eying me. The guy was in his early twenties. His shiny brown hair was stylishly tousled and bangs were falling over his face giving him a mysterious look. His eyes were amber one moment and deep chocolate the next obeying to the light's whim. His jaw was strong, showing his perfectly established self-confidence. After a moment of staring at each other, he smirked; I knew his smile could be the end of me. He found his balance and jumped off of the tree, landing with agility on his feet.

Once standing tall, I could see his cool leather jacket and his broad shoulders still noticeable despite the coat. Except for the jacket, his clothes were nothing fancy; jeans and a blue t-shirt, but there was something about him... something royal, impressing. But I knew better than to judge a book by its cover: his almighty-bad-boy-soft-heart attitude might be, for the moment, appealing, but he could be the devil himself for all I knew. The proof was on his ear where he had hidden a cigarettes; a proof because he did look like if he was smelling great and his hair did seem soft to the touch, but cigarettes could ruin all that.

The Adonis stranger looked at me from under his dark eyelashes and smirked once again.

"Oups. I've been caught." I slightly frowned and pointed his motorcycle.

"How did you get here?" His smile showed amusement.

"Not bad! You don't have such a bid accent for a stranger." I stepped back, fright building at the pit of my stomach.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Well, first your tiny accent and second, the fact that you came here even if the signs warning about the temple's destruction have been here for months and yet you still came." I felt myself blushing.

"I just didn't pay attention..."

"Yep. That's what people say after getting hit by a car." I pouted and my gaze drifted to the left, unable to look at his eyes any longer. He snorted.

"That's what I thought, just like a baby doll; easily broken, devoid of any survival instinct, just nice to look at." He was beginning to seriously get on my nerves! I had done nothing to be treated like a stupid little girl. I glared back at him, cheeks burning.

"Écoute-moi bien, dumm Mann (Listen me well, dumb man)! You know nothing about me...!" But he wasn't at his previous spot anymore; he was right behind me, his mouth to my right ear, his breath warm on my skin and his body odour surprisingly smelling awfully good.

"I know that you didn't see THAT coming." I instantly swirled around and escaped from his appealing aura, stepping back from him.

"How did you...?"

"I know that you shouldn't talk to stranger. I know that you're an easy prey for stalker coming here alone when there's no one to help." I continued to step back from him, but at some point, my back met the cold feeling of metal; the fence.

While I had been trying to put distance between him and me, the stranger had continued to advance towards me. Our bodies not touching, but still close enough for me to feel his heat and the soft smell of his leather jacket.

"Are you afraid?" So that's what he wanted. Well, he had succeeded , and yet, I didn't want him to win this easily.

I glared at him, looking straight into his eyes and put as much anger in my voice as I could without raising the tone. "Yes."

He stepped back, seeming half amused, half annoyed. Then, lifting an eyebrow, he smirked.

"Not enough it seems." He completely erased himself from my way and walked to his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and revved the engine after getting onto it.

I pouted knowing I had played his game; and for the moment atleast, all I could say about the stranger was that he liked to show his supremacy. There was a name for this kind of person in French: "grand parleur, petit faiseur" meaning that he would talk a lot, but barely move.

The Adonis just wanted me to be afraid of him to feel important. I sighed, discouraged by this childish behaviour.

I looked down at my cellphone to acknowledge the time: HOE! I was late!

"Sheiβe! I'm late because of your stupidities! At my first day too!" He looked at me, but I couldn't see his expression because of his helmet and to be honest, I didn't care: I was late and I had to hurry up.

I started to run towards the stairs. Suddenly, the stranger blocked my way with his motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"Get on." His face was showing no emotion .

"No thanks. Just get out of my way and I'll make it. You don't even know where I'm going. Jetzt (now), could you move aside?" He smirked.

"Not as dumb as I thought. Where are you going?"

"Let me leave! I'm late."

"Tell me where or I'll bring you wherever I want. You know I can make you." I snorted.

"Keio University. In the south of Tokyo." He immediately put his helmet on my head, grabbed my waist and lifted me to make me sit behind him on his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight!"

"Wait a minute! You're not going to roll down the stairs, right?" The fact that I was taken away could actually be erased from my mind by the idea of descending an abrupt slope on a bike. He just chuckled.

"Don't be such a wuss." I cursed and gritted my teeth. I wanted to get off of the engine, but it was already too late; the stranger had begun our descent and I had no other choice than to "hold on tight".

What would have taken me ninety minutes actually took us thirty minutes.

I slightly patted his shoulders once we were near enough from my university. He stopped beside the sideway. I got off and removed the helmet.

"Thanks, but I don't want to stand out by arriving on a bike." He smirked.

"Why is that?" I narrowed my eyes and sarcastically smiled.

"I don't want to be an easy target." I began to walk towards my building, but he stopped me.

"What's your name?" I looked back at him.

"Why?"

"It's just a name." I don't know what made me tell him my name, but I did. In making me lowering my shield, he revealed himself to be more dangerous to me than what I had expected.

"Kinomoto Sakura." A small laugh escaped from his lips and amusement tainted his features.

"Pretty name. See you!" And he sped off. I didn't ask for his name. I didn't plan to see him again anyway.

I got back to my main tasks: keep discreet and have success in my studies.

* * *

My classes were interesting: a lot of complicated literature, a lot of rules and sadly too little entertaining teachers, but I didn't really mind. Being able to go to university was a step I was happy to make; I was living a "normal" life! ... More or less.

At lunch, I did like everyone else and went to the cafeteria. I took a place at a table and ate alone... so much for not standing out...

Almost all the students at this university were from the elite; rich parents or high scores or celebrity. I was neither. My father was a teacher here and had asked for me to be admitted. Of course, he had to pay, but it wasn't really a problem thanks to my mother; she had made a lot of money since she was such a popular model in Japan and was beginning an international career. Plus, she had subscribed to a insurance program that had helped too.

Still, I knew nobody like at each time we would move into a new city; I would make some, but for the moment, I was alone and exposed in this crowd.

The very moment I was thinking about this issue, someone sat down in front of me; nothing particular, just a student sitting down at a table. However, I could feel eyes looking at me, so instead of staring at my food, I decided to meet that person's gaze; maybe we could become friends, so I did.

The person in front of me was not expected: I certainly had not forseen a pure feudal princess in front of me: She had long dark silky hair, long black eyelashes leaving a shadow on her pale flawless skin. The Emperor himself would want her for his wife and yet, she didn't seem to radiate any sign of cockiness. She was showing only calm and purity. This girl was smiling at me.

"Hecate blesses her children." I kept silent, astonished to find a Wicce in such a place. I was ready to make a quick escape when the young woman delicately took my hand to restrain me of doing so and showed me the pendant on her necklace. It was a cherry blossom carved in the center of a pentagram. I remained on my seat; my mother had had the same one and it had been passed on to me. It was never leaving me.

It was a Wiccacraeft sign which was dedicated to the descendants of my ancestors.

"Who are you?" Even so, I couldn't let my guard down; I was still suspicious.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I recognised the necklace you are wearing. Are you, by any chance, the daughter of Nakamiya Nadeshiko?"

"Why do you ask?" Daidouji-san smiled.

"If you are, then we are cousins; my mother is your mother's cousin. They were really close until they got separated of course. Did she really become the M..." I stopped her from saying anymore.

"You are really badly informed; my mother was killed because of what she was and I must remain unnoticed." I whispered the last part, being my slightly paranoid self.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." Daidouji-san nodded. I threw my unfinished meal in a trashcan and leaded the way to an empty classroom. Once the door was closed, she practically exploded of awe.

"You are the Maiden!"

"Please, keep it down; the Ekel who murdered my mother would kill his own mother to put his hand on me... He wants to rape me to gain "power". I'd rather not.''

"Ekel? Rape? He wants to use the connection between a man and a woman to raise his power?"

"With a woman of the Elite Circle, he thinks he'll reach the top of the hierarchy, that he'll reach the rank of gods. Foutaises and Sheiβe!" Daidouji-san stared at me, surprised.

"Don't you believe in the connection? Well, you don't really need it since you are the Maiden and already have a special relationship with Hecate and more spiritual energy than anyone else..." I interrupted her once again.

"I don't have a special relationship with Her. Or if I have, she must really hate me."

"What are you talking about?" I knew she was scrutinizing me, but I just couldn't look into her eyes. She was a pure believer, just like my mother, meaning she had this idea that everything in the Wiccacraeft was pink and sweet. However, I felt otherwise. Each time I would actually beg for Hecate's help, me being supposedly her favourite, what I would ask for would turn into disaster.

"Nothing... I'm sorry. It has been a long time since I dared to talk this way... anyway. Let's just say I want to live as normally and as hidden as I can. So please, don't talk about me being the Maiden." I finally looked at her; she was so sad! She really was and it touched me. Daidouji-san was a nice person. She took my hands into hers.

"Of course. Say, would you like to meet my mother? You could learn some things..." She was hesitant, but I knew she meant no harm.

"Sure." And I managed a smile

"So let's meet at the front door at 4:15. Will you be there? Can you?" I could see and feel her sincerity.

"It's perfect." We finished the lunch time together. I had made my first friend. Of course, my brother was going to want to check her records, but maybe it was better this way: I always was really gullible a few years ago and it was still a bit sticking to me... and it had caused a lot of problem.

* * *

My class didn't last until the programmed time so instead of waiting inside and admiring the flawless ceiling and sophisticated walls, I decided to wait for Daidouji-san outside the front door, sitting on the large stone railing of the stairs leading to the main hall's building.

Around the time of the end of the afternoon's classes, I was blissfully enjoying the warm sunrays on my skin and breathing the fresh hair the healthy trees in the area were providing. This university wasn't so bad; it was indeed beautiful. Its pale grey stones and marine blue roof were shining elegance and pride. There even was a rooftop where students were allowed to go to. Of course, the perimeter was encircled by two meter high fences to prevent any seven floors' fall.

For a moment, I felt a rush of electricity pulsing through my veins; I could never say if this light warning was my senses picking up information before I even noticed it or if it was more a gift given by Hecate. Anyhow, each time I would feel this pulsations, something I ought to know needed to be discovered, so I obediently opened my closed eyes and looked around me, observing the whole scenery and every faces around me... There it was! And IT was HIM, the stranger on the bike. Except that this time, he wasn't on his vehicle; he was getting out of the university, a confident sparkle all over his face, talking with a dark blue haired and tall guy and flirting with a bleached haired and tanned skin girl. His arm was around her neck and she was clearly enjoying every seconds of it... Strange... I had heard Japan was a rather conservative country when it came to public demonstration of affection... Though, with these two, it didn't really look like affection but more like lust.

"Hey!" I don't know why I called for him... Certainly my European and American education... However, either he didn't hear me or he didn't care to answer.

"Hey! The biker! What are you doing here?"

This time, he realised someone was calling to him and turned around. His eyes narrowed like a hawk's ones and he smirked; he definitely had a problem with real smiles.

"What? Can't I go to university?" I pursed my lips, suddenly feeling uneasy and stupid.

"You didn't tell me you where a student here."

"You didn't ask. Now if you could please excuse me, I have other things to do." And he left; just like that! What an ass! What had I done to him to be threatened with so much disdain? Because that's what it was; I could feel it radiating from him. And I had done nothing to merit such disrespect. In fact, he was the one who had found amusing to scare me and play with me!

Well, I was certainly not going to run after him to have an explanation; he wasn't worth it.

Atleast, I could guess he wasn't one of my "dangerous" enemies; this Drecksker (bastard) wouldn't try to make me hate him; quite the contrary in fact. However, since I was not a masochist, there was no way I was going to fall for this Drecksker's little game... And that would be his name; because it fitted him and because I didn't know his real name.

Suddenly, I felt a light pat on my shoulder. Startled, I turned around and discovered Daidouji-san; I allowed myself to release a breath I didn't know I was holding and joyfully smiled.

"Daidouji-san! How went your class?" She smiled back.

"Great, sorry for surprising you by the way... Tell me, where you hum... scolding at the man with the leather jacket and tousled chocolate brown hair?" My face hardened.

"Yes. Why? Do you know him?" She nodded.

"Yes. Everybody does. His mother is a museum's curator and she is quite financially at ease... like most of us here. Her deceased husband left his family a huge heritage, but Li-san, that's his name Li Syaoran born in China, decided to live alone, away from his family since he was sixteen. I don't know why though. It is said that he already has quite a fortune thanks to his dad, but if it is true, he doesn't show it; he works as a garage mechanic when he's needed and sometimes works as a model. I have used his services before since I am studying to be a designer and have contributed with my creations to several fashion shows. He's not really known everywhere even though he has potential... but the ones who know him would be delighted to have him as their model anytime." I stared at her.

"Wow... You know quite a lot about him..."

"His cousin is my friend... and I am somewhat friend with his friend; the one with dark hair and glasses. But how do YOU know him? Didn't just get in Japan?" I made a grimaced and told her about our encounter.

"And yet, you didn't fall for him? Impressing!" I grunted.

"It's not hard not to. He acts like a Drecksker, an asshole." Daidouji-san giggled.

"Well, he must have some strong qualities, because all the girls are drooling on him. And he does have male friends so..." I laughed.

"For the guys, I don't know, but for the ladies, I guess his ass itself can explain his popularity."

"It seems you don't pity him..."

"Why should I? Yes, he lost his father, but I did lose my mother and I didn't turn into a player or a mess. Anyway, let's talk about something else; people are different and I shouldn't judge them except if they do something really bad and as far as I know, Li only responds to his most basic drives and girls, in complete knowledge, decide to give him what he wants. End of topic. So shall we go Daidouji-san?" She smiled at me once again, slightly amused.

"Of course, but please call me Tomoyo-chan. We're cousins after all."

* * *

So, what about this one?

Sorry if some errors escaped from my watch. We received for my brother's and grandma's birthday and I helped (of course! What kind of daughter would I be?), so I'm a bit tired.

So the next chapter will be posted next Friday. I usually post a new chapter every week.

I hope this one was entertaining enough to capture your attention.

Well, if you have time, leave a review. I'll answer no matter how short it is lol!

Have fun!


	3. Mein Heim

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Chose promise, chose dûe! (It means that I promised you something and I keep my word)

Yep, chapter 3... Not much to say... I'm a bit tired so don't critic too much my grammar or things like that. Tell me where they are and I'll correct them, but PLEASE, don't tell me to use the Beta readers or I'll growl at you. And I'll tell you why...

In Quebec, there's a law: the law 101. It says that everyone living in the province of Quebec must speak french (when they're shopping, when they're working...) They atleast must be able to answer in french. I'm not saying that people should always speak in french, they can speak their motherlanguage. But when a little boy who came to live in my province when he was ten and is now 30 and can't speak an entire sentence in french... then I get a bit frustrated. It is so irrespectful! The history of Quebec is about trying to keep alive the language of our ancestors and when I see someone not able to even ask me ''can I help you?'' in french... well...

How would you feel if someone keeps living in your country (where you fight to keep your language), but even after 10 years, can't talk to you in your language because he just don't want to put some effort into it!

Why am I writing in english and not in french? Because I like english, that's all. But I don't deny my motherlanguage either.

Okay, I'm really tired, sorry for talking so much... and for being so grumpy. My point is that I don't want to use the beta readers because I think I'm not that bad and I'm far better than those people I'm talking about.

Sorry again.

R&R.

Traduction: Mein Heim = My home

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 3: Mein Heim

I stayed at Tomoyo-chan's mansion until darkness had completely taken over the sky. I learned a lot! I learned about the great friendship my aunt and my mother had shared; I learned about them not seeing each other after my mother's wedding because my parents were traveling so much. My aunt never knew for sure that my mother had died to the hands of wiccan foes, but she had felt it when it had occurred even though unsure of what if it was just her imagination. And unfortunately, she couldn't be decently informed because there was so little of us in Asia; Wiccacraeft is more an European religion. I learned a lot about my mother.

When my mother's cousin set her eyes on me, I saw her gaze watering. Tomoyo-chan presented me before my aunt approached me and raised a hand to my cheek, brushing off a lock of my hair.

"I'm... Daidouji Sonomi... I'm sorry... You remind me so much of your mother." I brightly smiled, happy to hear those words.

"Thanks." She then literally jumped on me, tightly hugging me.

"You smile just like her!" Tomoyo-chan was giggling besides us and I must admit that I was feeling like laughing too. I felt at home; I felt like I had to be there, in Japan, with them. They were so energetic and so kind! This meeting allowed me to find the missing part of my heart.

My aunt showed me photos of them both when they were young and it made me feel... peaceful: My mother had had a great life. She had lived; truly and completely lived... while I was only surviving... Sometimes I would feel like if I was betraying her memory by hiding so much... But for the moment, it was my only way of living and it would be enough; I would smile, laugh, and have fun as often as I could thanks to her and my father and my brother.

When the time to leave came, Tomoyo-chan asked for her chauffeur to bring me back home. I kindly tried to refuse the offer, but she insisted so much that I gave up and thanked her and her mother for the wonderful time I passed with them and their kindness. Before leaving, Tomoyo-chan promised me to introduce me to her friends "Rika-chan", "Naoko-chan". "Chiharu-chan" and "Meiling-chan"; this last one being the cousin of the known Li and her bethroted.

According to Tomoyo-chan, all "Meiling-chan"'s dreams would come true if Li would accept her, but it seemed he wouldn't, always saying that he liked her like family, nothing more, and that it was better this way. He never played with her heart. Never... which COULD be a proof that he still possessed a bit of humanity... but none the less, he wasn't interested and Meiling-san wouldn't listen; she loved him and she would wait for him. Tomoyo-chan admitted to me how she had tried to pray to Hecate for her friend's peace of heart, but it never worked and now that she had the Maiden in her house, she was highly tempted to ask for my help. However, she didn't. Tomoyo-chan knew it had to be Meiling-san's choice. I was pleased to hear that because I had no intention to ask for Hecate's intervention in people's business. I wouldn't!

A few houses away from Tomoyo-chan's home, while heading towards my brother's place, I noticed a familiar motorcycle overtaking the car I was into. Was it just my imagination? I shrugged the coincidence off. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

Twenty minutes later, I asked the driver to stop in front of a hotel, few streets away from my brother's apartment. The streets were still pretty busy anyway, so there wasn't much risk for me anyway. Once I arrived at Touya's place, I got my keys out and introduced myself into the apartment. I immediately stopped the moment I saw a young stranger sitting on my brother's sofa.

His silver hair was neatly placed and shining with softness. His eyes were concealed behind stylish glasses, but I could still see warmth and kindness dancing in his orbs. I was able to guess that he was lean and tall; he was vibrating graciousness. He seemed puzzled by my showing up, but his smile was still welcoming. I could feel myself blushing, surprised by so much purity in a grown man.

"Hello! Who might you be?" I gawked like a fish for a second or two and looked at my feet, unable to stare into his eyes without melting.

"Hum... I'm Touya's sister. Is he here?"

"Of course he is! Touya-kun, you're sister is here!"

Suddenly, my brother stormed into the room from another one and grunted.

"I told you not to call me Touya-kun! It's not professional."

"But as the one you must protect, then can't I call you the way I want?" My brother sighed.

"Fine." He finally noticed me.

"Kaijuu! Close the door behind you! You should be more careful." I groaned.

"Ja, ich weisse; ich danke dir. Hum... Ich habe Suchen für dich; Leute dass du dich informieren über muss. (Yes, I know; I thank you. Hum... I have researches for you; people that you must get information onto.)"

"D'accord. (Okay.)" The stranger stared at my brother and me, surprised.

"Wow! And I was happy to be so good in English and Mandarin!" I smiled at him.

"We didn't have much choices; we traveled a lot. I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Call me Yukito-san! I'm under the protection of your brother and what's yours? Your brother is really secretive."

"Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Touya-kun, you didn't tell me that your sister was so cute!" I was really flattered; he didn't mean it like a lecher, but like a nice person admiring the beauty of a flower... not that I was comparing myself to a flower. And then came the reply of my brother:

"That's because you need to change your glasses." I stuck out my tongue at him. My brother loved me, but he had always liked to tease me way too much.

"Are you staying at my apartment tonight?"

"Yes, it was what we agreed on, wasn't it?" He nodded. I dared to look into Yukito-san's gentle eyes and asked if he was joining us for diner. He kindly accepted and we passed a quite enjoyable evening.

I had to admit that for the most of it, my day had been quite lovely and I felt I was going to appreciate living there.

And maybe... Maybe... I was going to be able to forget and forgive myself.

* * *

The three following weeks went by without any incident, but I must admit that something was bugging me; I felt awfully aware of any motorcycle's presence.

Once or twice in a week, when it's the same bike; okay, it can happen, but it was more than that... Then again, maybe it was normal to notice motorcycles so much since I had been marked by THIS bike on my very first day of university.

But it was bugging me! They were always reminding me of the Apollo who was in fact an asshole. What was his nickname again? Yes: Drecksker.

I talked about those frequent apparitions of motorcycles with my brother and father, so that they could investigate or tell me I was crazy, but it was a dead-end. However, I knew they were watching me; evaluating my anxiousness as if afraid I would break into pieces.

Yet, even if HIS "symbol" was everywhere showing its coolness, HIM, on the other hand, was showing coldness. There was something in his eyes... disdain and I couldn't understand why... the same way I couldn't understand why I cared so much.

Three weeks after our first encounter, I bumped into him in the university's corridor: we literally collided and he was fuming because I had made him spill his coffee all over him. And I was so sorry, I really was, but that's the way I am; I always was really clumsy. The crowded corridors weren't helping.

Li-san didn't scream at me nor violent me. He didn't even glare. He just kept silent like if I didn't exist and walked away. I didn't know why it saddened me so much. Maybe it was because I never liked hurting someone or being hated... who would, but I was still pretty childish about those things.

After the accident, I renounced to go to my class and headed for the rooftop. It was pretty windy, but my long honey hair was tied in a ponytail anyway. I just needed to be alone to think about my incomprehensible mind.

Once on the rooftop, I decided that I didn't want to see the magnificent scenery through fences, so disobeying to common senses and rules, I took my backpack and climbed over the fence, sitting on the blue tiles of the roof. It was not too abrupt so I was confident I could manage to do not fall.

Then I began to write. I had my diary with me, but instead, I set free my creativity. Writing stories about different characters had always soothed me. I felt like creating lives I was longing for, but this time, after few pages, I just couldn't go on anymore; I had realised how much the story I was writing was tainted by what I had done, what I had caused.

Without me noticing it, the tears began to pour down from my eyes and roll down towards my chin. Almost unconsciously, I placed back my things in my backpack and remained motionless afterwards; I didn't want to move. All I could do was to let myself be caressed by the wind while trying to focus my attention on the world under my feet instead of feeling the weight of all those new changes in my life... again...

Everything was only wind and silence until a raging voice roared behind me, startling me.

"What are you doing there? Stupid!" I didn't need to turn around to know who it was even if I had not heard his voice since my first day of university.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." I desperately tried to hide the shakiness of my voice.

"Oh come on! Tell me you're not sad because of earlier; I didn't even scream at you!" I snorted.

"Don't think so highly of yourself! Sure I was sorry, but your attitude showed me you are not worth my remorse." I heard Li taking a deep breath and releasing it really slowly.

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have been so cold. Now please come back behind the fence."

"I'm not afraid of heights."

"I'm not either, but you have two left feet."

"No, I don't! And why do you care?" I couldn't help, but turn around and glare at him, showing him how vulnerable I was. I instantly got back to admiring the scenery. Somehow, I didn't know why, but I noticed his damned cigarette on his ear.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I do care if someone is going to commit suicide right in front of my eyes!" Laugher escaped from my throat; I was unable to restrain myself.

"Suicide? I couldn't! For my mother, for my father and my brother! And for me! Despite all those years, I still hope. And She doesn't want me dead or I would have been lifeless years ago... despite everything that I've caused."

"Who's letting you live?" I snapped out of my daydreams. I stood up.

"It's none of your business. Anyway, I can stay here as long as I want thanks to that, without me fearing to fall because..."

At this moment, I was right at the edge of the roof and facing the void, the wind whipping my skin and then, a violent gust of wind blew up from the abyss below me and stole the equilibrium that I was trying to keep intact. Under this vicious impact, my feet slipped and my upper body bent over the void. The purest instinct kicked in and I tried to get back to be stable by erratically moving my arms, but it was no use: I could feel myself falling.

So that was how everything was going to end: In front of a narcissic idiot and because of my own stupidity and cockiness.

Out of the blue, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and brought me backwards. It was him; Drecksker.

While I wasn't looking, he had tied a belt, his I supposed, to the fence and had wrapped the other end around his left hand while his right arm was occupied to keep me safely by his side.

Without really realising what I was saying or thinking, my lips parted.

"It's a sign; I'm supposed to die or why would I be pushed to lose my equilibrium at that exact moment..." I was babbling again and again like a mad woman. However, a violent shake pulled me back from my spacing out.

"You want a sign! Take me; I was there to catch you, wasn't I? So stop saying nonsense; don't be more stupid than you already are! Now, get over that fence!" It was true; Li had been awfully quick to get on the roof to save me. While climbing over the fence, forced by Drecksker, I realised how quick he had been to be there by my side. Was he trained... Of course he was: with a body like his... shaped like a god and perfectly muscled... What was I thinking! How sickening!

I was still shaken by my almost-fall, but I could still believe that, maybe, Hecate had not wanted me to die and had only wished to teach me a lesson: frightening me to show me I was not invincible, but letting someone be there to help me.

But then, why help me and not the others? I didn't want to think about it... I didn't want to be sorrowful while HE was there.

I landed on the safe side of the roof, Drecksker behind me. He handed me my bag.

"I'm not stupid." I couldn't say anything else, I couldn't look at him.

"You certainly are to believe that losing equilibrium is a sign of your fated death." I flinched; my big mouth had told too much. I turned around and took my leave.

"Thanks for helping me... But you're still an ass." I heard him chuckle and I knew he had his damned smirk. I exited the rooftop, slapping hard the door shut.

At the end of the day, I got back home after spending some time with Tomoyo-chan and the girls. I was exhausted by this long day, but they had the ability, without even trying, to make you happy. With them, I could forget that I was hiding and enjoy my youth; we would just go take something to drink at a coffee shop, but it was still really nice. Tomoyo-chan would ask for our participation to be her model ( and I was the only one to fell for her pleading look) and wear her creations; Meiling-chan would be so energetic that guys would eventually invite her for a karaoke party, but would miserably fail; Naoko-chan would describe us what was about the horror story she was writing... And I would scream to murder in my head because I always had been afraid of this type of tale.

In short, I was tired, but particularly in a good mood. I was even humming. However, I instantly stopped when I stepped into my father's living room.

My father and my brother were seriously talking with a guest that I would have never thought to see in my house.

Genuinely curious and completely surprised, I stared hard at the trio and asked: "What are you doing here?" My question was evidently asked to Drecksker, but the one who answered was my father.

"We have something to discuss with you; have a seat."

I didn't cease to eye Drecksker while sitting down as far as I could from him. For once, he had no cigarette on him. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed my brother's unpleased look; had Drecksker told my family about the roof incident?

"You two know each other?" I stared at Touya, ready to answer, but Drecksker was faster.

"Sort of. Same university, so... Your sister, of course, doesn't know yet." Touya nodded, still cold towards "our" guest.

"What do I don't know?" I was feeling anxious. My father put a hand on mine.

"Sakura, when we decided to stay here, we thought that something had to be done to remain here as long as we could..." I heard my brother grunting and grumbling something sounding like "unnecessary relationship". My father ignored him.

"So I went to an old friend of mine I had met while traveling for work, the mother of Li-san and..." Suddenly, fright grabbed me; I knew about Drecksker's mother's habit to betroth her children, but my father wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't. Even if it was to mask my identity.

"You're not talking about marriage, right?" Drecksker started to laugh and my brother loudly protested: "Over my dead body!" My father was only chuckling; I relaxed. Their reactions showed how wrong I was.

"I'm your bodyguard idi-Kinomoto-san." Nice catch Drecksker... But I wasn't pleased to have him sticking to my shoes either.

"I don't need him. Touya is totally reliable." My brother fiercely nodded, but my father wasn't on the same page.

"He's fully working for another person. He isn't sufficiently available enough for the situation. Li-san will be perfect for the task of protecting you; he's fully trained and we don't have to leave any trace of a contract because he's not a professional. Moreover, he's a son of a friend and I know he has been raised to be a gentleman. So I'm not afraid to leave you under his care."

"Thanks sir." I glared at Drecksker. Gentleman? When? When he was five years old?

"Even so, I can take care of myself; I'm a big girl and I can remain unnoticed, so..."

"Please, Sakura, we need to take all the means we can to stay here as long as possible; we don't have any other options right now." My father wasn't forcing me to accept Drecksker, he was just... asking with his calm, wise and concerned voice... He had won. My "bodyguard" smirked.

"Please take care of me." I ragingly sighed.

"Can I please leave your company now? I'd like to go to my room to do my homework." My father stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want me to tell him?" I abruptly turned around to face him.

"Don't tell him anything. He doesn't need to know." I didn't really understand why I didn't want him to know about me being stalked by a rapist who thought I could bring them mystic power... Well, said like that, I guess I did understand...

Afterwards, I left the three men to go to my room.

End chapter 3

* * *

Okay, so you know what to do: tell me what you think if you have time. Please be nice lol, I'm quite emotional lately because I'm near this time of the month... you know what I mean.

Don't mind me lol. What the heck I'm a saying to my readers lol.

BTW, I might change it a little bit... add some things... I'm not sure...

Well, take care!


	4. Choisir entre différentes vérités

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Salut!

Oups! I almost forgot to post it today (Friday). In fact, it is now Saturday... a little bit after midnight... I'm not that bad... anyway...

This week, I'm not moody, I'm just depressed! My university just annouced that if the teachers weren't going back to work before April 4th, their classes would be canceled. I PAID FOR THEM! AND I ALREADY PASSED SOME EXAMS AND GOT GOOD GRADES! It sucks! They just do that to force the teachers to go back to work.

It's nice to have some time for this fanfiction, but I want to go back to school! I have to study a lot to become what I want to be and this is not helping me!

Anyway, here is the 4th chapter. The title is in french (the three first ones were in german) and means '' Choosing between different truths ''

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

R&R

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 4: Choisir entre différentes vérités

An hour or so later, I heard the front door opening and closing; I guessed it was Drecksker leaving and therefore, I closed the grammar book I was studying and left my bed to get down on the first floor to help for dinner. I walked into the living room and stopped. The leech was still on the couch, but this time alone.

I suspiciously took a step forward.

"Where are my brother and my father?" He comfortably leaned backwards on the cushions.

"Your dear brother left for work and your father is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Apparently, I'm invited to share a meal with you two to... make some bonds." I frowned; the bond I had with him at this moment was the closest I wanted to have. I was already unpleased with my concern about this hatred towards me. I was so infuriated with my stupid habit of listening my emotions rather than my head and I had no intention to let that happen then so instead, I flee.

"I'm going out for a walk. Tell the message to my father please." I rushed outside.

Once on the streets, I heard someone clearing its throat behind me. I turned around perfectly knowing who it was, but wishing somebody else was standing there.

"I'm not your butler, you know."

"Don't you know what a favour is? And why are you following me?" He slightly lifted his defined jaw, his eyes sleepy-ish and then lowered his head down showing piercing orbs. I could swear it was a model's move, but back then, it was used to impress, to show his supremacy.

"Didn't you listen earlier? I'm your bodyguard. It is my job to do so." My eyes narrowed.

"I did listen. That is why I learnt you've been my bodyguard since weeks now. And you never followed me so closely and religiously before." Drecksker smirked.

"Who said I didn't?" What? Didn't he have a life? I whined and once again, began to walk.

"Why did you even accept this job? Are you not working as a model and fixing engines in a garage?"

"You've done your homework remarkably well. What else did you learnt about me?" His voice was cold and I had no intention to go any further in his personal life.

"The point is that you don't need this job and I don't wan... need you."

"You don't know what I need and you don't need me that's for sure; I don't know what happened to make your father and brother believe you need protection... Maybe you told them about an old crazy boyfriend of yours..."

I was stupefied and petrified; how could he put all the blame on me? He didn't even know a single thing about my situation.

I turned around and slapped him. Well... I tried: Sadly, he managed to stop my gesture by gripping my right wrist with his large right hand. We kept staring at each other; well, he was staring, I was glaring.

"I don't know why you have so little respect for women and a so bad opinion about them, but you have no right to threat me like this! If you have a problem with a woman, deal with it or confront her!" I snatched my wrist away from his grip, turned around and continued to walk before he could see I was hurt by his words. Again.

Silence accompanied me for a while, but I knew this damned idiot was still behind me.

"Fine, then tell me what I'm here for... or is it to protect you from yourself? This afternoon..." I interrupted her.

"Nothing happened this afternoon; I slipped and you caught me. End of story. So please don't tell this to my family."

"What about the "sign"?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I was shaken; I didn't know what I was saying." He snorted.

"Keep saying that, but I'll find out. I always do... So if you don't want me to tell me about this, tell me about my job; why must I protect you and against whom?" I ragingly sighed.

"Why would I tell you? You cannot make me." He chuckled.

"Let's see if I can have atleast have one answer. How much do you want today's incident to stay unknown to your family?"

I continued to walk without a word; thinking. I didn't want my father or my brother to be preoccupied for my safety... or sanity. So I had to choose: would I prefer him to know about the monster longing for my... anyway... or to know about my spiritual belief? After a moment, I decided I would rather tell him about Hecate and make him believe I was crazy since he already despised me so much than to admit that I was a poor damsel in distress pursued by a rapist.

"I'm... I believe in Wiccacraeft. Hecate is my goddess like Allah is Muslims' god. She's more like a mother to us believers."

"Why thinking she wanted you dead then?"

"Because of what I was saying before slipping; I was beginning to be cocky, to believe that nothing could happen to me because of her protection and at this very moment, I slipped. To teach me that everyone can be replaced." I heard his muffled reply.

"Damn right." I didn't answer. I waited for something else, but it never came.

"That's it? No lousy jokes about me being a witch, or snickering?"

"You can be whatever you want; it doesn't concern me as long as you don't try to sell me your prayers." I snorted.

"It doesn't work like that. The majority tends to keep a low profile."

"Does it have something to do with my job?"

"Maybe."

"How so?" I abruptly turned around and stared at him.

"I answered the question. I'm done. Now, if you could just do your job and spot the weird man looking straight at us..." Drecksker immediately swirled around and swept his gaze across the street; but there was nobody to see. I had taken this chance to fly away, running as fast as I could. I heard him yell after me. I didn't stop. I knew he was behind me. And he was running awfully rapidly!

As soon as I saw some stairs, I climbed them. I was lighter; it could be an advantage. Once at the top, I realised I had ran to the Buddhist temple's ruins. I didn't stop to mourn over it though; I immediately ran to the nearest tree and climbed into it. Drecksker appeared few seconds later; he was not even out of breath!

He calmly looked around before walking towards my hiding place. I thought he was going to grab me or something to bring me back home, but he didn't. He just sat down, his back on the thick body of the tree. And kept silent.

I stayed stunned for a while, but since he didn't seem to plan to move anymore, I relaxed and listened to the sounds of the wind in the branches.

Twenty minutes later, I jumped down the tree and landed beside the motionless form of Drecksker.

"I'm going home. Dinner will be ready soon." He chuckled.

"Is this an invitation. Are my charms already working on you? We better not, you know."

"Shut up and keep dating your bimboes... but I'd like to clear something: Don't ever insult me again except if I do merit it. I'm not a bad person; if I hurt someone, it's not intentionally. So please, don't insult me anymore." After a short silence, I felt a warm hand on the top of my head.

"You're just like a kid."

"From what I've heard and seen, it's better this way, isn't it? You don't respect women." He remained silent and then agreed to do not insult me anymore (if I wasn't deserving it).

* * *

Few days later, the girls and I were at the University's cafeteria. We were talking since a few minutes, when I noticed Meiling-chan's taciturn mood; it was not usual. Since I had met her, she had been full of energy and fire.

"Meiling-chan, is there something wrong? Are you alright?" She stared at me for a moment.

"Nothing alarming, don't worry, but... Sakura-chan, why is my cousin asking questions about you?" I frowned, puzzled.

"I don't know. We are not what we can call good friends. What is he asking?"

"Why did you move here? What is your past? What type of person are you?... These sorts of questions. He even asked me about your love life." I burst into laughing.

"It seems to me like your cousin is trying to gather information to bring me down." Yeah right! Drecksker just wanted to discover why I needed a bodyguard. He was not subtle about it one minute!

Meiling-chan was still suspicious.

"Why would he do that?" Oups. Had I hurt her? After all she did love him. I was beginning to feel nervous; I didn't want to cause any grieve to Meiling-chan.

"Well, I don't really know him, but each time I bump into him, and that's the good word, I always cause a catastrophe." Tomoyo-chan came to my rescue, sensing my uneasiness.

"That is so like you, Sakura-chan! You're so cute!"

"Who is?" It was a musical male voice; soft and gentle. Tomoyo-chan immediately turned around to face the newcomer and a smile quickly appeared on her pink lips.

"Eriol-kun! It's been a while! I was talking about Sakura-chan; she's here since a month or so." "Eriol-kun" sweetly smiled; he looked just like a gentleman... Then I remembered that he was HIS friend.

"Really? I'm sorry for not being introduced to you sooner. It's a pleasure, miss..."

"Sakura is fine. Thanks."

"Sakura-san! It is quite a lovely name. Your parents must love you very much." I nodded; the last comment had somehow surprised me. I didn't think he had done it on purpose, but after all those years of fleeing, no one could blame me for being moved by it.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave. Ladies, Tomoyo-chan, have a nice day." I nodded once again while my cousin wished him the same.

Once I managed to capture her gaze, with my thumb, I traced a circle around my necklace's pendant and then pressed on it. It was the sign of mate's Wicce. She grimaced; I understood. She liked him, but there was no development.

It seems those two friends' heart were hard to get. Not that I wanted either one. I then recalled something that I wanted to know since the moment HE had looked at me with disdain.

"Say, Meiling-chan, why does your cousin hate women so much?" Chiharu-chan gasped.

"Hate women? Since when? I mean, he dates a lot of them... Sorry Meiling-chan." Chiharu-chan felt guilty, but Meiling-chan shook her head, her gaze low. I hated to see her like this.

"No Sakura-chan's right: He goes out with them, but he doesn't get intimate, he doesn't commit to them. Never. It began around the death of his father. Maybe it is the major cause of it, maybe not. He doesn't talk to me about that. We get along great, but that's all."

At this moment, Meiling-chan was far away from us, dreaming about her childhood's memories; when she was truly near her loved cousin. I felt sorry for her; she had been waiting for so long for her loved cousin... and it was leading nowhere. Then again, who was I to talk; I had never really deeply loved. Maybe she was better than I was even if her love was an "amour impossible" (impossible love).

That day, after class, I decided to stay a bit longer and go back to the rooftop. I had not visit the place ever since my little incident because Drecksker had always managed to stop me from doing so; by then, he was certainly thinking his job was to keep me from committing suicide.

The last rays of the sun were exquisite and the soft wind was still tainted by its warmth. I sat down on the ground facing the beautiful scene and got my drawing pad and colours pen out of my bag. Today, I felt like crystallizing this picture and putting it into my mother's box; just to let her know that I was thinking about her.

It didn't take me too long to finish my drawing; a sunset is not really hard to immortalise, but I still felt like drawing, so I took another sheet and let my hands do the work. Sometimes, I had a craving for drawing, but I wouldn't really know what would appear on the paper until I would really let my hands draw freely. So I ceased to restrain them.

Slowly, firm and bottomless eyes appeared furnished with dark eyelashes. Then a perfect straight nose preceding a strong jaw and mocking lips. Finally, tousled hair and two ears appeared. After a moment, I realised who I had drawn; I couldn't restrain myself from commenting my work: "Vous vous foutez de moi (You must be kidding me)?"

"Nice drawing. Planning to offer it to me with a big heart around my face?" My heart skipped a beat; Drecksker had sneaked up on me. How could I have missed it?

"No, we, Wicce, have ways to get rid of unwanted people. Some herbs, gemstones, a strong fire and "voilà, le tour est joué" (it will do the trick)! When did you get here?" I had switched for another page and had begun to draw once again.

"When you were colouring your sky with orange and pink... You're not bad... at drawing." I laughed.

"You are gathering information on me." It was not a question of course and his answer showed no shame whatsoever.

"Yes. I told you that I usually get what I want." I turned around to look at him. His hands were in the pockets of his leather jacket, the one I appreciated so much, giving him a nonchalant look. His stupid cigarette was still behind his ear.

"You did?" He smirked.

"If I didn't, then I should have." I rolled my eyes.

"And what did you get?" He snorted.

"Nothing you don't want anyone to know. You told your friends what you want them to know and there's barely no record of you and your family except what your brother managed to make the government believe: You three traveled a lot, but you were established in Switzerland with your forlorn housewife mother. She died of cancer few years ago. Your father decided to get back to his homeland, unable to bear the constant memory of his wife remaining in the house. Touching. But there is no record of your mother dead because of cancer."

"You just didn't search enough." I got back to my drawing. Again, silence.

"But your mother did die." I nodded. He sat down, his back against the fences, not quite facing me.

"Was your family tightly knitted?" I smiled.

"Yes. I never saw a more loving couple. I was only four when she died, but just by looking at them, you knew... My brother and my father told me a lot about her. She was lively, always smiling and kind, so kind... My mother was devoted to her family. She was "la lune dans notre ciel" (the moon in our sky) illuminating the darkest night..." I suddenly stopped when I noticed Drecksker's intense gaze.

"You should write books. Books for girls though; but you could be successful." I smiled, lightly giggling.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks. It's not every day you offer such respect to a woman; why is that? Has a lady ever broken your thrust? Or your heart?" Immediately, I knew I should have not asked; his face hardened and his smirk drop down, amusement gone, but hatred lurking.

"You tell me: You've been asking about me too." How did he know that? There was no way Meiling-chan had told him; it was not her type. Maybe he wasn't such a lousy bodyguard...

"I was just doing you the same courtesy." Drecksker ignored my reply and stood up, taking his leave.

"It was your mother, right? That is why you left your home as soon as you could." I should have remained silent; I had my answer, but I wasn't sure if it was worth the consequences.

His eyes; they were a void swirling with betrayal, hatred and loneliness. His mouth was hard and thin, his jaw was tightly shut. Anyone would have been scared, frightened, or even petrified by the tall handsome man glaring at me. But I wasn't really feeling like the target of his negative emotions for his anger was not against me. Not really.

I saw the need of blowing out some steam in him building up and he too realised it; Drecksker left, slamming hard the door when he exited from the roof.

Slowly, I took my things and headed home, my footsteps echoing into the silence of the evening. Was he there watching me? For once, I did care.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Author's note:

So how was it? I know nothing big happened, but some stuff had to be said. Don't hate me lol and please be patient for the next chapter.

I've been continuing to write this story in my notebook... I should buy a new one, I'm almost done and I have ideas, if I don't write them down they'll fly away lol... Don't ask me why I'm saying that to you; I don't know!

By the way, I realised that this story and the last one were both a bit about religions and belief... and the strange thing is that I'm not a religious person. I do want I think is right and that's all... though I do believe in ghosts and spirits. I watch the tv show about TAPS lol.

Religions are not subjects of fights for me. As long as I'm not ordered around or forced to do things because of them, it's fine... and as long as other people are not either. Justice and equity are really important to me.

Okay, enough of this. If you have time leave me a review!

Take care!

Lune-diamant


	5. Le passé devrait parfois rester secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

Bonjour!

So great news for my academic future, but not so great news for my leisure time: my teachers are going back to work Monday. Meaning? What I have done so far in my classes won't be erased (yeah!), I'll have to go to my classes during the beginning of the summer (berk!) and I'll have less time to write and to play at Final Fantasy XIII (BERK!) Really this whole administrative mess sucks!

Anyway, on with a different subject, much funnier; Final Fantasy XIII! This week, since I had so much free time, I bought a PS3 and FFXIII. It costs me a bit more than a full month salary, but my wallet is fine, I swear! Anyway, the graphics are so nice and I love the story! It's true the game is linear and normaly, I hate that, I much prefer FFXII type of games, but with FFXIII, I really don't care! I'm really looking forward for the release of FFXIII versus, FFXIII agito (on PSP) and FFXIII Haeresis (which is a total mystery). As you can see, I'm a huge fan of Final Fantasy. Though I'll have to find something else first. I thought about Resilience of Fate as a possibilty (I'm not sure of the name, I suck at remembering names lol).

Anyway, on with the story!

The title is french and means: The past should sometimes remain secret

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 5: Le passé devrait parfois rester secret

A week later, Drecksker had still not reappeared since he had left the rooftop.

I was irritated; because he wouldn't show his self and creep around me... and because I cared.

I needed to see him; only to release some steam. But how? I didn't know where he was living, I didn't know a thing about his schedule besides his obligation to follow me... or something like that... and I had no way to reach him besides Meiling-chan. But if I was to ask her, I would have to explain my connection with her cousin and it wasn't really something I was planning to do.

However, maybe I could make him come out of his hole. He was supposed to follow me, to protect me. Fine. When? How? At which moment did he have to appear? The only person who could answer those questions besides James Bond in-training was my dear brother.

On one evening, while eating together, I brought the subject of his job on the table, leading fatalement (fatally) to my own bodyguard.

"Dreck... Li-san isn't always keeping an eye on me, right? He isn't constantly following me, is he?" My brother frowned, suspicious.

"No. He has his way to know where you're at, but he isn't always following you. When he can, he does. You don't need a full coverage... Yet...How were you going to call him?" I sighed and bit my lips.

"Drecksker." My brother burst into laughter.

"Nice! I, myself, had in mind "brat" or "minus", but yours is far more interesting though dad would kill me if I was to address to his protégé this way. I'll stick to "brat", but has he done something to you for you to call him this way?" I shook my head.

"No, I just felt like it." Touya smiled.

"Vielleicht können wir etwas mit dir machen (We might do something with you after all)" I lightly hit him on the shoulder, but the moment was gone; I couldn't get any more information about my bodyguard.

However, I was not planning to give up; I even had an idea.

The most probable moment for him to be able to keep an almost constant watch on me was at the university. And if I was to do something reckless, he wouldn't have any other choice than come to "rescue" me (more like to stop me).

I had no other choice; it's not like if I was afraid anyway.

Therefore, during lunch break, I secluded myself from my friends and went to the rooftop; since that little incident, I knew he didn't like it when I was going there. I was alone there since it was so cold; winter was coming.

I slowly approached the fence and touched the cold metal; Goosebumps ran on my skin. I removed my bag from my shoulders and began to climb. My feet were almost on the unsafe side of the roof when firm hands gripped mine through the fence. I instantly jolted my head up.

Boy, I was in trouble! Drecksker looked pissed.

"What are you doing? Planning to confront your goddess or something?" I decided to ignore his anger; or atleast act as if I wasn't shaken by it.

"You're not as fast as I thought." His eyes narrowed and I could almost hear a hiss behind his words.

"Come back here." He released my hands and I was able to move again. I did what I was told. Once I was beside him; he took a deep breath and faced me; his features were hard.

"What do you want?" That surprised me.

"How do you know I want something?" He snorted.

"You said that I was not as fast as you thought I would be meaning you were expecting me. You wanted me to come." Well, atleast he was observant; I shouldn't underestimate him.

"I... I want to apologise."

"What for?"

"For reminding you bad memories. And I should have been more tactful." I saw the tension erasing from his features and shoulders; curiosity had replaced it.

"But not for stepping into my personal life?" I shook my head.

"You accepted the job; you should have known better about me. I'm not a little princess doll..." His eyebrows lifted and I heard him groan something like: "You certainly look like one." I ignored him, but, to my disbelief, I felt my cheek heating up.

To erase my discomfort, I added: "And you started it; the life investigation I mean." Drecksker remained silent for a few minutes before lowering down his face to meet my eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you, but I have one condition and it is to answer me this question: why do you feel so guilty?" My heart stopped. Desperately, I tried to control my voice so it wouldn't shudder too much.

"About... About what?" Game over: Not natural at all. He smirked.

"You tell me."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard Meiling talking about it with Daidouji-san. They are worried about you. Did you tell to either one of them your story?" I humpfed and looked away.

"Tomoyo-chan knows most of it. But it's "peine perdue" (a lost cause) if you try to get anything out of her: She won't say a word about anything."

"I know. Moreover, she doesn't know anything about the cause of your guilt. Tell me." I stared hard at him.

"Why do you want to know? To punish me? To remind me of my difficult past like I did to you? I already said I was sorry." To my biggest surprise his face softened.

"No. I need to know." I wasn't sure how he meant it. For his job? To satisfy some sadistic instincts or because of pure curiosity?

I was cornered anyway; not physically, but psychologically. His eyes, they were so intense, so deep. A vague annoying whirl was building up in my chest and I wasn't sure of my consent into this type of feeling.

But I was trapped. I had to talk. I couldn't escaped from the "truth demanding" atmosphere he had installed.

"I... caused incidents before... in other countries."

"What kind of incidents?" Drecksker's voice was deep and low. For once, there was no command or obligation into it.

"It depends. I think my very first catastrophe was when I was ten years old, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe I had caused other misadventures before that... anyway... A friend of mine, Alice, knew her father was seeing an other woman and her mother was aware of that relationship. It was killing her little by little, but she believed it was better for her to close her eyes on this and keep her family together. Alice wanted so badly her parents to love each other again, but the two of them were beginning to develop unhealthy patterns such as alcohol and violent fight. On Valentine's day, my friend came at school, silent and retired in her own world. After school, I managed to make her talk to me and she told me how bad the last fight had turned out. She was demolished so I decided to help. At sunset, I performed a ritual, demanding to Hecate to bring peace to this family, to set everything in order. The next day, the father was out of the house and the mother was demanding for divorce." Drecksker frowned, unbelief written all over his face.

"That's it? How can you think you can be held responsible for..." A small laugh escaped my lips. Humourless.

"I'm not done yet. In Austria, one of my friends' mother had cancer and the familial situation was getting hard to bear for the worn out husband and children. One day, my friend came to talk to me about his lousy grades, his own health problems due to exhaustion and the behavioural problems the younger brother was developing. Again, I decided to help by performing a ritual of purification to ease minds and maybe even eliminate the cancer.

The next day, my friend was not at school, but at the hospital saying goodbye with all the family to their mother and wife because she had had a car accident and was dying of severe blood loss because of her treatment that had lowered her immune system. Mme Sofia Schloss was thirty-eight. And I was only fourteen years old. Not bad for a harmless teenager, huh?" I could hear the barely controlled hysteria crawling into my own voice. I didn't know why I was telling him so much, but the barriers were down and I couldn't rise them back up.

"And want to hear the most interesting one? In the province of Québec, Canada, I was friend with this girl; really sweet, soft and shy... but she always had this look... of hidden sorrow. I prayed for Hecate to let her open up to me. One day, she did. I had noticed a red mark on her wrist; I asked for an explanation. She was reluctant to answer, but she admitted that her stepfather had raped her and now, it was her sister's turn. She was frightened to say a thing, but it was killing her. She couldn't say anything anyway; he was providing almost the totality of the family's income and her mother was blind to everything.

I tried to make her call the specialised police that works on those cases, I'll call them PDJ, but she refused because... It's complicated: Child molesters get a federal treatment meaning they get 10 or 15 years of incarceration because they represent more danger and a higher rate of second offense. But a father guilty of incest will receive a much smaller punishment, 2 to 5 years maybe, because it is believed that their actions are the results of different factors such as sick wife, bad job experiences, alcohol, lack of sex... They made a mistake... even if they've been raping their children or stepchildren for years. And you know what? Researches have been made and there is absolutely no difference between child molesters and incestuous fathers. The worst is that the PDJ tries to reintegrate them into the broken family; to fix things up.

So I can understand why she didn't want to get stuck with the police, the court and all this damned process only to end up getting back to the start line.

And then, one day, she came to me. Broken, crushed. She had never been the light of the party, but I could see that life and hope had been drained out of her heart; the previous night, her little sister had come to her, crying. The poor child was only eight. That Ekel, monster, had... gone all the way and had forced her to DO some things... Normally, the two sisters would just act as if nothing was happening, but at this point. My friend didn't know what to do... She cried so much..."

And by then, I was crying too, my blurred vision was focused on my shaking hands tightly holding each others. I couldn't even feel the cold wind on my skin anymore.

"That night, I decided to accomplish a more aggressive and powerful incantation. I asked Hecate to give my friend the courage to do something about the situation. To help her.

The next morning, at school, they announced my friend's death: She had mixed belladonna to the meal she had cooked for her stepfather and herself. To be sure she would get him, she had even poisoned his drink. Her mother found them after getting back from driving the younger daughter to her dance class.

Stéfannie was only sixteen." I finally noticed I had crumbled to the ground, my back on the fence and my knees brought up under my chin.

I couldn't talk anymore; I couldn't breathe. Nobody knew about this. I had never told those stories for I was too ashamed of myself and by keeping them silent, unknown, it was as if nothing had happened. By putting them into words, I was opening old wounds and making them more real, giving them life again.

Slowly, I felt hesitant warmth enveloping my shoulders. I couldn't look at its source though; at this moment, I couldn't look at anybody.

"You are not responsible for other people's actions; they are free to make their own choice." My answer came through invasive sobs.

"I know you don't believe in Wiccacraeft and Hecate, but there are just too many coincidences! I asked for Hecate's help and She showed me I had no right to do so. I knew that! Even if I'm the Maiden, I have no right to ask her to interfere in humans' business." Drecksker remained silent for a moment.

"You asked her to shake things up, to break the status quo and give some courage and peace to the people you were praying for and that's what She did. However, she cannot force anybody into doing something. Your deity has never been able to accomplish miracles except when either one of her three highest priestesses request for her help through a male-female bond..."

"But if I hadn't call upon her, nothing would have happened..."

"And Alice's father might have turned into a violent husband, the sick mother might have ruined the childhood of her youngest son and Stéfannie's little sister would still be raped by her stepfather... You did what you could and they decided for themselves: the couple decided to divorce instead of fighting and causing any more damage to their family, Mme Schloss decided to get behind the wheel despite her treatment which can cause side effects ; maybe she knew what was going to happen and did it on purpose to protect her family from her and Stéfannie decided on her own what actions she would take against her stepfather. You didn't decide for them and neither did Hecate." Slowly, my tears and sobs were decreasing.

"How do you know so much?" I couldn't restrain myself to look up at him. I instantly regretted it since he was so near due to his attempt to comfort me.

"I did my job: know your enemy and know your client. The enemy's still not clear, but anyway..."

"And now you're comforting me?"

"Shut up and enjoy it." Really, this man was a confusing puzzle: He could be a controlling asshole a moment and a concerned gentleman the next. Having travelled so much, I had seen so many people and I was usually pretty good with figuring out people, but him...

All I knew was that his mother had done something awful enough to make his heart close to women... but there was still hope for him... After all, he was nice enough to Meiling-chan and I had heard he was pretty fond of his four older sisters.

After a moment of silence, his deep voice woke me up from my thoughts making me realise that I was accepting what he had told me. He had correctly done his homework and it was nice to hear those words from somebody... even from him... surtout (especially) from him...

"Do those events have something to do with me being your bodyguard?" I shook my head and slightly smiled because of his professionalism and perseverance to find why he's working for my family.

"No, my family doesn't even know about this." I was beginning to feel a bit too comfortable in his arms so I softly escaped from his embrace and get up straight, while erasing the remaining tears on my cheeks; I was certainly looking like a mess. Without a word, Drecksker got up too, both of us avoiding each others' eyes.

"You should talk about this with somebody: Daidouji-san or Meiling-chan... They wouldn't judge you." I nodded. He was right; it would be good for me to be totally honest with a friend for once. I didn't want to bring Meiling-chan into this mess of mine, but Tomoyo-chan already knew almost everything and she was a Wicce too, so she could be of great comfort.

"Thanks." Suddenly, I was extremely aware of what I had said and how I had showed my weaknesses in front of him. I felt exposed, a feeling I was not used to experience.

"I'll go back inside." I heard him nod, but not once did I look back at him while taking my stuff and heading towards the door. The feeling of the cold wind reached my senses once again.

After school, I met Tomoyo-chan at the front door; we were spending the evening together.

Just as we were leaving afoot together, Drecksker got out of the building with Eriol-san. He was walking casually, his face not once betraying his knowledge of my presence that was certainly awkward because of the event of the day. His hands were in his jeans pockets and his bag neglectfully thrown on his shoulder. He was absent-mindly listening to Eriol-san's speech.

Suddenly, he looked my way for a brief moment and... Nothing. There was nothing in his eyes. He did focus on me, but it was as if I felt uneasy... maybe even concerned.

He looked away and resumed to his own business.

I had not realised I was staring at him until Tomoyo-chan's intervention.

"He's weird today." I got back from my little reverie and glanced at her.

"How so?" Tomoyo-chan took a moment before answering.

"On Saturdays, Li-san always leaves with one of his girls, but today, he brushed off Miyabi-san, his favourite; she was beyond pissed."

"Why? He might have something else to do." She shook her head.

"No. She asked and he answered he just didn't want to see her." I frowned, puzzled.

"Awa. That's pretty raw." My friend nodded.

"That's why I'm saying he's acting weirdly; if he doesn't want to meet with one of his girls, he usually just refuses, but keeps a hint of mystery to keep them tied to him, but today... even if he didn't say it, he brutally cut links with Miyabi-san..." I remained silent, not knowing what to say. Was Drecksker in a bad mood because of me? What had I done again?

Suddenly, Tomoyo-chan jumped in front of me, prohibiting me to walk anymore.

"Sakura-chan, you know I'm not dumb when it comes to people, so spill it. Something happened today, right? Does it have anything to do with Li-san? I heard he even broke up with all of his other "girlfriends"..." Her question caught me off guard.

"No! Well, I don't think so... I wanted to talk to you about something related to that..." I lowered my voice and got back to walking towards Tomoyo-chan's mansion.

"My father hired Li-san to be my bodyguard because of this Ekel pursuing me. Li-san doesn't know why I need him though. And don't tell him if he asks. Anyway, today, he managed to get some information out of me... painful ones and for once, I want to be totally honest with a friend, but I'm warning you, I don't really have the hero part." Tomoyo-chan gave me a little smile.

"After everything you've been through; your mother, this rapist and this perpetual flee, I think you can be forgiven for making few mistakes." She had no idea of what I was going to say, but her answer was close enough from what I wanted to hear to allow me to continue my story.

end of chapter 5

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Darker? I hope it is I wanted to give another dimension to the character of Sakura, I hope I did it correctly and that it is not too hard to swallow. Do you buy it? I never felt like being the cause of extreme misery so I'm not sure if it was okay. Normally, people either dey their implication (put the blame on something else) or just push it into a little box deep down in their brain, but when it breaks loose... It hurts; cry, scream, fight etc... Yep, humans are weird and complicated creatures... Can somebody remind me why I'm gonna try for the rest of my life to deal with humans' complexity? Anyone, lol! :p

Kidding. Just tired. Well, I bet go to sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow!

Take care everyone and don't forget to leave me a review if you have the chance!

Tchüss!


	6. Atteindre le soleil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!

Really, I mean it. This week, I've been feeling awfully sad and stressed out, but then, I read your comments and the messages you send me, and I feel so much better! You know this feeling of being a looser? Sometimes, I feel like that: the world we're living in is hard and always asks for perfection, but of course, we have flaws so we can't reach up to those standards...

But! Even if the stories I write are not important to the eyes of my boss, of my university, or of publicists maybe even, I KNOW that atleast, I'm good at something because you are there, reading my creations and enjoying it, so thank you! Plus, you are all so sweet!

By the way, tonight, I did a test on the phone. I had to be evaluated by a linguist to know if I speak english correctly enough for a job. Now writing, reading, listening tv shows are one thing, but talking? It's been 2 years since the last time I discussed with someone in english! But I think I did great; I'll have the result soon.

So enough of me, myself and I; please read my story and leave a review if you have time!

Traduction: The title means '' Reaching for the sun''

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 6: Atteindre le soleil

I told her everything. Not only the three tragedies I had caused and told Drecksker about, but all of them. He had seen correctly: Tomoyo-chan didn't judge me. She understood: I wanted to help. She even came to the same conclusion as Drecksker's, making me awfully more at ease and I was susprised to see that I was able to tell those bad memories without totally breaking down; well, not as much as I had done with my bodyguard (a good thing since we were walking in the streets).

"Being the Maiden or the Mother or the Crown comes with responsibilities. The Chosen must have a good heart, but sometimes it goes wrong. Hecate never pretended to be able to accomplish miracles like Christians' God. She's our Mother; She gives us will and courage... You and the other two high priestesses are the only ones who can make her powerful enough to change things to your will and this, only through a male-female bond. What happened was not your fault Sakura-chan."

I nodded, deeply breathing, like if a burden had been removed from my shoulders, like if fresh air was reaching me after years of captivity.

"Words are so powerful. I feel so much better. Thanks." Tomoyo-chan giggled, but then, curiosity ignited her purple eyes.

"Say, Sakura-chan, do you know why no Mother has been chosen yet?" I sighed.

"I learned in France that the Crown, Mother and Maiden have to be of the same blood. The Crown I met when I was young had lost her daughter and granddaughter in a fire and none of her nieces had what it took to become the Mother; don't ask me what "it" is because I have no idea. My mother who was a distant relative had to succeed a task; it took her years. When she was murdered, I had already been named Maiden sealing the succession: one day, I'll become the Mother, then the Crown and my daughter will be the Maiden, then the Mother etcetera, etcetera..."

"But I heard the Crown is sick..." I jumped at the news.

"What? The Crown is sick?" Tomoyo-chan nodded.

"My mother received those news yesterday from her circle. You'll be the last of your lineage... our last thread to Hecate." A cold shock pulsed through my veins. The last one... and then it would be over. Wicces would mourn their high priestesses... But for all I knew, death was not my fate if I was captured by Ekel and maybe it was exactly what HE had wished all along: To brand me as his and create his own powerful lineage... Perfectly repulsing, revolting!

And then, I swore to myself that Ekel would never touch me, or if he was to do so, it would only be to cause my death.

However, for the moment, the situation seemed to be fine; Hecate would protect me and everything would be alright. I had no doubt anymore and I was able again to believe in my two Mothers' guidance and watch and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Drecksker was beginning to look like a capable bodyguard.

Tomoyo-chan threw me a glance tainted with worry, not knowing how to read my silence.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have brought this up, especially after what you've told me."

"Nein (No), don't worry about it. The truth is the truth. I'll survive." I smiled at her; the first real bright smile of the day.

"So? Why did you insist so much for us two to go to your house?" Tomoyo-chan immediately gained back her happiness and took a mysterious voice to dramatically answer me: "You'll see."

* * *

Tomoyo-chan opened the door of an extremely furnished and coloured room where white mannequins were standing with beautiful clothes; one male and one female. In front of a huge window was placed a desk with a sewing machine on it. You could see pieces of clothes everywhere.

It was a pretty interesting scene to see, but what the heck was I doing in there?

"Hum... Tomoyo-chan? Why are we in a sewing studio? Planning to make me work overtime for a ridiculous salary?" She laughed.

"Of course not! But it's your turn!"

"My turn? For what?"

"Remember when I told you I was using models to wear my creations for university? Well, I need you to wear two of my dresses for a fashion show organised by one of my classes."

Say what?

"Why? Don't you use professional models normally?" She nodded.

"Sometimes, yes, but I prefer to ask my friends! However, all the girls have done it once if they could stand on high heels and I really want you to be my model for the next show; it's not every day you see a pretty Asian girl with emerald eyes and honey hair."

"But I'm barely five foot five and I'm not tall nor slim enough." Tomoyo-chan took my hands, a pleading look on her angelic face.

"You're beautiful and it's all I need: you're exactly the type of person I want to dress up. Please, please, please!" Her childish behaviour was beginning to crack my shield, but I still had arguments to keep hiding behind it.

"But I can't be seen; I would be standing out and you know I can't! It's for my own good!" Survive. Instead of living. Always.

"I already thought of that: You'll be wearing a mask and you will be using a pseudo. This way, nobody will know who you are! Please, both of you will look great together in my clothes!" I sighed, defeated; Tomoyo-chan had thought of everything and I must say that I was longing for this kind of opportunity to be wild a little... both of us?

"How come "both of you"?"

"In class, we have to create matching outfits to show versatility, so you'll be walking on the runway with a male model."

"But I have no experience whatsoever! And it's hard enough to walk alone, yet you're adding me a partner?" Tomoyo-chan patted my arms.

"Don't worry; he already has a great experience in those kinds of events! And it's only for school!" Somewhere in my head, a light bulb turned on.

"It's not Li-san, is it?" Tomoyo-chan looked surprised for a moment, but rapidly gained back her natural glee.

"No, it's not. If you want to know everything, his name is Yakamoto Fuji. Cute, classy, dyed hair and perfect skin. Li-san said he had other business to attend to. Want to see the guy's pictures to do not shed too many tears on your loss?"

The irony was barely hidden and she was mischievously smiling. With horror, I felt myself blushing.

"I just didn't want him to be my partner. I have faith in your judgement, but you had told me you had asked him to be your model before, so I just assumed... anyway. When is that fashion show?" With a little smile Tomoyo-chan turned away and walked to her desk to rummage through the mess of clothes.

"The fashion show is Saturday night, on the very first week after our week off: So in three weeks." I nodded.

"Can I try the high heels you want me to wear on that night so that I can see if I'm still used to wear some?" She nodded and pointed the closet to my left while she was still searching for something.

"I have four or five different sizes. If we're lucky, yours will be in there."

I opened the closet and discovered an amazing collection of high heels of different styles and colours.

"These are all yours?"

"No, of course not. It's for my models." I whistled, I couldn't help it, and began to search for fitting shoes.

"Luckily", mine was in there so I took them and try to put them on while still standing... Bad move: I miserably fell on the floor. Those high heels were two or three inches higher than what had worn!

Take two: I sat down on the floor and took another try. Tomoyo-chan was too occupied and blind to everything, but her search to see me struggling with the simple task of standing up.

Finally, I managed to get on my feet and stood emotionless to be sure I wouldn't fall again. All clear. I tried to walk. Difficult? Yes. Painful? A little. Elegant? I would have to work on it, but I could walk standing tall and straight.

At last, Tomoyo-chan looked my way, finding what she was searching for.

Her eyes open wide, surprised to see me walking.

"Not bad, but I'll have to fix some bad patterns. But look! I found what I was searching for: one photo is showing Yakamoto-san and the other is a picture of Li-san on the runway. They're both wearing my creations." I took the two pieces of paper and looked at the two men.

Yakamoto-san was wearing a sophisticated white suit: a jacket, pants and a lightly opened black shirt, showing a white scarf of silk. His blond hair was partly hidden by a white hat. Yakamoto-san's eyes were showing a calm strength and his facial bone structure was expressing a gentle and poised personality. When looking at him, you would feel this sensation of comfort and ease mixed with the thought of looking at the most perfect person.

I switched for Drecksker's picture. He was offering a totally different vibe!

First, he had shoulder length jet black hair attached into a low ponytail, but a strand of hair had been left loose, hiding a third of his face. His eyes were green, but still piercing through people's soul, as always, creating a sensation of falling into nothingness. If Yakamoto-san was vibrating panache and comfort, Drecksker, on the other hand, was radiating fire, strength and, as much as I hated myself for admitting it, sex-appeal.

He was dressed up into a completely opened white shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up and attached so that it would stay put just below the elbow. His finely built torso was barely covered and was showing far too much its "yumminess": I was sincerely beginning to hate myself... must have been all those years of loneliness. His grey pants were chic and classy giving him the look of a rich man after a hard day of work.

I tore my eyes away from the photography and stared at Tomoyo-chan.

"This is not Li-san; he has brown eyes and his hair is completely different." That was the only sane explanation.

"It is him: his condition for posing is to either look completely different from his normal self or to mask his face. He doesn't work under his real name either. I must be one of the few to know this since it was a friend of my mother who introduced him to this job. When I'm working with him, he makes sure I'm the only one to see him and to put some makeup on him. When he's working with other fashion artists, he requests to be seen only by the creator and the makeup artist while still making sure his name will remain unknown to everyone. "

"Wow. Difficult and diva!" Tomoyo-chan shrugged.

"Maybe. But the mystery and appeal he's wielding make the designers and clients drool for his presence. Yet, he doesn't want to seriously enter into the industry. He appears whenever he wants... Sakura-chan?" I was still processing what she had told me when I nodded, acknowledging she was going to ask me something.

"Don't you feel any pain at all in your feet?" Her words woke me up; I had totally ignored the burning pulsations ravaging my poor feet. I looked at them, then at my friend (like in a bad comedy movie).

"I do." Tomoyo-chan helped me to remove the dangerous shoes and get back to my normal length.

When I came back from the bathroom, the pictures were gone and so was her preoccupied look. Instead, she welcomed me with her usual joy and sweetness.

"Great! Great! I wasn't too off with the measures; I'll just have to fix it a bit here and there. Get on this stool please."

And she began to work. It took her one hour to arrange the two dresses that I would be wearing at the fashion show.

Afterwards, she made me sink my face into a grey thick paste in a large bowl. When I got free from the mixture, my features were imprinted into the paste. Tomoyo-chan told me she had a contact who would be able to craft a mask for me thanks to this.

Finally, we passed the last hour practicing the catwalk. When I left Tomoyo-chan's mansion, it wasn't perfect and I was still going to have to practice it, but I wasn't too mediocre. My friend even lent me the shoes.

Before leaving, Tomoyo-chan timidly approached me.

"I have a suggestion for you." I nodded.

"Before the week of the show, we have eight days off, right? I'd like to propose you, as a payment for the job you're doing for me, to go with me in Australia where it's sunny and hot. My dad had bought a house there since he had to go there often for work. Now, we rent it, but there's no one for the moment... It would be fun! I'd like to know my cousin." I didn't know what to say.

"You already know me." She giggled.

"You know what I mean; you're always surrounded by people you love, but still have to lie to. It's tiring and you need to take a rest of this tragic life of yours." I remained silent for a moment.

"You do know that IF my father agrees to this, Li-san will have to follow? I'm not persuasive enough to get rid of him."

"Let him come! Eriol-san will certainly tag along." I half smiled: Subtlety? Zero.

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded and I left, leaving her with her dreams and romance.

The car bringing me home barely had time to overtake 2 kilometres when I told the chauffeur to stop and let me get out of his vehicle.

It remained motionless while I crossed the street and walked straight to a stopped motorcyclist. He removed his helmet and the man addressed to me an annoyed stare. I motioned to the chauffeur to get back to Tomoyo-chan's home. He hesitated a bit, but did what he was told. I brought back my attention to the motorcyclist.

"Really subtle, idiot." I stuck out my tongue.

"I could say the same about you." Drecksker didn't answer.

"Since how long have you been waiting for me to get out?" He sighed.

"Not long. I know when you usually go back home." Surprised, I frowned.

"Am I that predictable?" He smirked.

"I won't answer that. My job is way easier when you are." I pursed my lips.

"Yes, well, I might surprise you." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll be Tomoyo-chan's model for her class's fashion show in three weeks." His expression immediately hardened.

"What? What happened to "do not attract attention"?"

"My identity will be known only by Tomoyo-chan and I'll be wearing a mask. It will be alright."

"Tons of things can go wrong! I'm not letting you do it." I bit my lips, unpleased and frustrated.

"I'm not asking you! I need to experience life, to feel things, Drecksker! I'm tired of living in a box; especially when there's a way for me to get out of it once in a while without bringing any catastrophe onto me!" Drecksker remained silent, his lips sealed into a thin line.

"Fine. I'll bring you home."

"Hum... I have something else to say." Better get rid of the bandages as soon as possible.

"Tomoyo-chan proposed me to have a trip to Australia with her while our free week. We would be living in her deceased father's house." Drecksker tiredly sighed.

"Your family will never accept this." I bit my lips.

"Except if you come... with Eriol-san of course." He smirked and his eyes seemed to be mocking me.

"Oh, so YOU want me there with you..." I stomped my foot.

"No. I want to go and if you don't want to come, I know I won't be able to. I just wanted to make sure it's not too much a pain for you to tag along." His face closed a moment; he was thinking.

"It's not. As long as I'm paid for my job. But let me reformulate what I told you: Your brother will never accept this." I knew that, but I still wanted to try. I had seen the sun and I was throbbing to reach it. Even only for a moment.

"Good. We'll see about the financial issues once at home." He smirked once again, but it wasn't "playboy" style anymore; it showed amusement... and something else, but I didn't know what... Surprise? Appreciation? Who knows. Maybe I was just dreaming it.

"Just go to my brother's place. A bike isn't subtle on my father's street." He gave me his helmet and we took off.

Once in front of Touya's apartment's building, I got off of the engine, handed back the helmet and turned around to leave. However, Drecksker called me back. Curious, I obeyed, only this once, and waited for his intervention.

"What does "Drexer" mean?" I remained silent, surprised by his question.

"Drexer? Oh! Drecksker!" He nodded; his eyes more piercing than ever. He wanted an answer and he wasn't going to be satisfied with a lie.

"You said this word earlier tonight and I felt like you were calling me this way. What does it mean?" An ironic smile appeared on my lips.

"Salaud. Drecksker means salaud." Drecksker slightly frowned, a bit perplex about the answer.

"I answered your question, now if you're not satisfied, look into a dictionary." Still smiling and highly "satisfied" by my performance, I left him to finally enter Touya's building; my bodyguard didn't even know how to say those words, so being able to write them down and look them up was out of question. I was safe.

* * *

Convincing my father to let me go to Australia was particularly difficult; since I was born, I had never left his watch, always stayed by his side due to evident risks of being captured and transformed into the Ekel's toy. Therefore, it was perfectly comprehensible. Plus, we had already lived in Australia for a little while in the city of Darwin, so of course, fate could decide to introduce someone known on my path, but we were leaving for Perth, where the temperature would be around 20 to 25oC might I had, so the chances were thin.

Moreover, we were past Mabon and Samhain meaning that Cernunnos had died and gone to the Underworld and that the frontier between our world and the spirits' one had grew thick again; Hecate was the only present goddess, the Almighty, and therefore completely protecting me from Ekel and his deal with bad spirits.

Thanks to this, my father accepted my request, understanding I needed to be young once in a while and to do not always be afraid and hidden in a hole. Touya, though, was beyond horrified; a week without being sure that I was "alive" was impossible for him... but he had responsibilities... and Yukito-san helped me to convince him to let me go. He was fuming, but he finally accepted by saying a simple "fine". He did had his conditions: first, we would rent the house under false identities as if we were strangers on vacation; second, we would rent a car under other names too and third, everything would be paid cash.

Touya was mad and I felt sorry, but I really wanted to escape from this atmosphere of illegal refugee and just act my age.

My father decided he would even pay the plane ticket of Drecksker; proof that he was agreeing with my decision... either that or he really wanted me to be chaperoned.

End of chapter 6

* * *

So I posted this chapter on time, though I don't know what will happen next week, because I'm trying to get another job and because the now ended strike of my teachers has brought down consequences: I missed 6 weeks of classes and we'll have only three weeks to complete them. It's short and demanding, so please be patient, though I know you don't have any problem with leaving time ( You are so great!).

So I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the most exciting one, but I swear, the next one will be a lot more hot!

By the way, I don't think I did a lot of errors, but if there is, feel free to tell me!

Hey! I don't know for you, but here, it's getting sunnier and warmer, so get out and have some fun!

Take care!

Lune-diamant


	7. Perth! Perth! Wir fliegen nach Perth!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Bonjour ou bonsoir!

Here is the seventh chapter! I can't believe I'm already posting the seventh one! Time goes by so quickly! And I'm so depressed! My computer is loaded with viruses and even my father couldn't fix it, so I'll have to pay for a technician's help! It sucks!

Plus, it's hard to be on time for posting my chapters, so please excuse me if I'm late next week! And for possible mistakes because I had to be quicker with writing!

By the way, your dear Lune-diamant, moi, has passed the linguist's test! I got 5/6. Not bad huh? And I realised afterwards, that I won,t be able to take the job because of my schedule! Again, it sucks! Atleast, I know that I'm good!

**Traduction**

The title is in german. I couldn't write in spanish or japanese or name it, because I didn't want to ruin any languages. So I remained with what I know.

I played with a sentence german people were singing when going to see a major european football game (a soccer game for us, Americans) in Berlin: Berlin! Berlin! Wir fahren nach Berlin! It means: Berlin! Berlin! We're going to Berlin! But for the title, I switched Berlin for Perth, the australian city our dear characters are going to and instead of ''going'' and wrote ''flying''.

R&R

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 7: Perth! Perth! Wir fliegen nach Perth!

The following week, I spent it studying and passing exams before taking a plane, at last, towards a sunny and warm land.

The flight began in a quite enjoyable way; I had earned the seat besides the window while Tomoyo-chan sat by my side. The two boys were behind us. For the occasion, we had told Eriol-san that my father and Drecksker's mother were friends since a long time and that he had strongly insisted that Drecksker would be there to protect his dear daughter and Tomoyo-chan during this trip; it wasn't a lie and it could explain their presences by my friend's side and mine. My friend began to talk with Eriol-san with animation while I got my notebook out of my small bag and started to write; I had not been able to do so during the previous week so I was glad to, at last, lay down some words on paper.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my notebook and made it disappear. I instantly turned around and glared at the thief.

"Hey!" Since I couldn't scream, all I could allow myself to do was hiss.

"What is this?" Drecksker flapped the pages one after the other.

"Something I'm writing." He looked up at me, irony and mockery floating in the depth of his amber eyes.

"I can see that." At this exact moment, Tomoyo-chan decided to forget about her love life and to add fuel to the fire.

"It's a story she's writing. Sakura-chan has a lot more notebooks at home." Eriol-san addressed me an interested look.

"Do you want to become a novelist, Sakura-san?" All this attention on my work and the fact that Drecksker still had my notebook in his hand were beginning to ignite heat in my cheeks.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I don't think my stories are... developed enough to be published."

"Developped?" Smiling, Eriol-san was encouraging me to continue.

"Ja (yes). I believe some details are lacking... My stories might not be "mature" enough."

"That's because you live in your head rather than in your body." I glared at Drecksker.

"You have no right to teach me lessons."

"I'm just making a statement; you prefer to write about life instead of experiencing it. That's why your stories lack details: Your own words." Bull's eye! Drecksker had stricken right into my pride!

Tomoyo-chan worriedly gazed at me. She knew what I had been through and what I was still going through and therefore, she was perfectly aware of how his last comment had affected me: I was furious! He had hit my pride and critic my work when he had not even read my stories.

"I think I've experienced quite enough! And maybe YOU should stop "living" governed by what's in your pants and start to make things up with your head." A smirk appeared on his lips, but something was different; the amber of his eyes was darker than usual, lifeless, as if he was far away, far from anyone's reach, sheltered by heavy armour. And he wasn't mad! I had thought he would retort, as always, but he didn't! Drecksker seemed to somehow agree... or maybe he just didn't care about what I was saying and didn't want to answer back; I really had a problem to decipher this idiot.

Feeling the tension between my bodyguard and me, Eriol-san had the delicacy to try to handle the dark sparkles forming in the area.

"Syaoran-kun (a "don't call me like that" was bark by Drecksker) does use his head. He's studying to become a federal agent specialised in criminology, a profiler. He profiles criminals and victims."

So that was why he had tried so much to label me and place me in a little box... and was still trying.

"As long as you don't consider female victims worthy of their pain because it was all they were asking for..." Tomoyo-chan hissed my name. Oops! That comment was completely unnecessary and idiotic! How could I say that? And most of all, why did I say that? I knew he wouldn't think that way; he was an asshole, but he was nothing like a sex offender. Why was I trying to anger him so much?

Even if I was mad at him, it was no reason to accuse him of being a sociopath! I knew he wasn't a monster; Meiling-chan had been really devoted to prove it to us, her friends, and yet, I was saying those harsh words! What was my problem?

Drecksker's gaze reignited showing he was back into reality.

"Would you come with me please." It WASN'T a question.

After managing to leave our seats, though I was wishing it would have been impossible, he leaded me to the far back of the plane and opened a door; I read what was written on it. It was the toilette.

Behind us, a flight attendant respectfully called for us. I thanked Hecate for her intervention. However, Drecksker was already softly, but firmly, pushing me into the extremely small "room".

"Sir, miss, I'm sorry, but I think you're perfectly aware that you can't go in there together." I couldn't see his face, but I knew he had put on his flirting mask.

"Don't worry: We won't make too much noise." What was he saying? That idiot! He then entered the toilette, leaving no place for her to interfere.

"What are you doing baka?" He was too close; as much as I was attempting to stay as far as I could from him while trying not to fall onto the throne, we were still chest against chest. At this distance, I couldn't dare to look into his eyes, nor ignore his alluring smell and soft heat. All I was able to do was to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Trying to humiliate you; judging from the pink shade appearing on your cheeks, I succeeded." Drecksker!

"Well, now that you've proved that you're an idiot, can we get out now?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to make something clear: I have four crazy, but sweet older sisters. I know Meiling-chan is a devoted and nice person which is the reason why I'd want her to forget me and fancy another guy. And I'm perfectly aware that Daidouji-san is honest and caring, so don't think of me as a despot; I know women can be victims." I knew I had gone overboard and that I should have apologised immediately, but somehow, I just couldn't. Without thinking, words had formed into my mouth and my voice had carried them away. And sadly, it was an urge that would appear quite frequently around Li.

"But you judge them! Sometimes too fast, sometimes too harshly and sometimes badly. You thought I was a snobbish daddy's girl who could have anything I want; turns out my dad is not that loaded and we prefer to keep a low profile. Then you thought it was my fault we were forced to move so much and my fault for needing a bodyguard; but it's nothing like that. You know women are not all untrustworthy, but you judge them quite easily and need a lot of proves to be convinced of their virtues..." I stopped; my volubility had vanished and I didn't know what else I could say.

We stayed silent for a while making the room even narrower... if that was possible.

"Look, I'm sorry for insulting you for no reasons, but..." He interrupted me.

"Alright. You are right and I've made my point clear."

"So can we get out now?" At this exact moment, the plane got through a turbulence; making my attempt to create as much space as I could between Drecksker and me a bit disastrous; the shock was so sudden that I almost fell onto the throne which I was intensely avoiding too. However, I didn't; thanks to my bodyguard. He had wrapped his left arms around me while his right one was tightly holding the sink.

I could feel his warmth through our clothes and I felt extremely vulnerable by being so close and intimate with him. Something was stirring inside of me.

My eyes still locked onto the mirror, I thanked him trying to ignore the pleasant smell of his cologne.

"Thanks. We should get out now." I saw his reflection narrowing its eyes and a smirk taking place on its lips.

"You're the first girl I've been so closed with who wants to get away so desperately from me. You won't even look into my eyes."

"Yeah, well, profile me and you'll realise I'm not like those girls you date." I wouldn't have bet on it, but at this moment, I thought I had seen his smirk getting a bit softer. A tiny bit.

Then he opened the door behind him and got out motioning me to do the same. The flight attendant was still there, apparently curious, but she was trying to look outraged. And yet, I could see lust in her eyes. After all, she seemed barely older than we were; passion, love and lust were adventures she was certainly dreaming of. Plus, she was quite appealing and was certainly expecting guys to want to rock her world once in a while.

Drecksker applied a hand on my back to encourage me to go back to my seat.

"Go." Unsure, I still did what I was told, but I couldn't help, but look over my shoulder to see if he was going to flirt his way out of this situation.

I was wrong. He didn't; he was courteous, yes, but his main strategy was to show her a piece of paper and a card. Realisation lightened the woman's face and she handed back the two items to Drecksker.

When I got back to my seat, the animated and joyous conversation going on between Eriol-san and Tomoyo-chan stopped and they both intensely eyed me, as if waiting for a reaction, I stared at them while sitting down.

"What?" It was Tomoyo-chan who answered me.

"Are you okay?" I frowned, unsure of what to understand by this question.

"Yes. Why?" A rictus appeared on Eriol-san's lips.

"You're a lucky girl..." I waited for a continuation, but it never came. What was I supposed to understand by those words? Drecksker came was back in his seat while Tomoyo-chan decided to show me the drawings of the two dresses she wanted me to wear at the fashion show and had modified, both for me and for her creativity's satisfaction.

The first dress was a dark pink corset decorated with white laces forming the shapes of branches holding delicate flowers. The straight long pale pink skirt was opened in the front below the knees. Large strips of white satin were jutting from under the skirt a bit like a flamenco dress. The shoes were pointy and white. From the top of the corset were escaping loose straps of white satin falling onto the elbows and were attached to the back of the corset, but their extensions were flowing to the floor. During the show, wind would be blowing to make four white strips fly.

That dress, I had already seen it and it had remained approximately the same meaning I had already kissed goodbye the possibility to walk normally. The other one though had lost weight in fabric.

The dress was made with thick large green cotton clothes. The skirt was similar to a Greek's toga and was opened above the knees. The top was a bit more elaborated: With the same fabric, the neck was enveloped and from it was descending two green strips to cover each breast. The skin between each band would be bare. The stomach was enveloped many times with the green fabric, a bit like an obi. Like the previous dress, the wind would make four strips of green veil fly behind the model.

"Tomoyo-chan, where does this hole on the chest come from?"

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan! It's not like if it was topless. Plus, keep in mind that there will be a mask. What do you think Li-san?" I stared hard at her; why was she asking for Drecksker's opinion, but more importantly, there was no way I was going to let him see the dresses, even if I was not into it. I tried to grab the sketches, but they already were in his hands.

Seriously examining the drawings, he looked like a professional, ageless...

Finally, after an endless look at the second dress, he raised his head and noticed my glare. He smirked while handing back the sketches.

"I shall have an opinion when your dresses will be on a fine model." Fahr zur Hölle, (Go to Hell), Drecksker!

I sat back down correctly, arms crossed and pouting lips. He wanted a real model? Fine! It was not like he would be at the fashion show anyway: He wouldn't be able to make fun of me!

* * *

We arrived at Tomoyo-chan's father's house before dinner. The air was cool and the sun was huge and bright orange. At the airport, we had taken two taxis to go to the residential neighbourhood of Perth because Tomoyo-chan felt sick and claustrophobic in a car and since we were four young people with big luggage, it was not a good combination. Luckily, I was able to ride with my friend; I was afraid my bodyguard wouldn't allow me to escape his watch. During the majority of the time, Tomoyo-chan talked to me about Eriol-san and I felt a bit guilty for obstructing my friend to have this time alone with her crush because of my repugnance to stay by Li's side. Therefore, I decided that if it was possible, I was going to let the two lovebirds have as much intimacy as I could allow them.

The house was a really normal one; not a mansion. It had two floors and a pool in the backyard. Tomoyo-chan and I was going to share the masters' bedroom while Drecksker would stay in our hostess's room and Eriol-san in guest room since my friend didn't want him to spend too much time around her little girl's stuffs. I was considering the idea of my bodyguard in a cute pink room really amusing.

Once mainly done settling in, Tomoyo-chan proposed to go dine the four of us into a restaurant in Perth's animated downtown.

I declined.

Not because I wanted to be alone, nor because I didn't like their presence, but because I wanted Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san to feel free to court each other.

I told them I had a headache and felt awfully tired. Tomoyo-chan insisted to drop this restaurant idea, but I, on the other hand, insisted for them to go, not minding me. I also rejected Drecksker's will to watch over me; I didn't want my two friends to get too suspicious either and I knew my bodyguard would eventually drop them to flirt with some girls.

I wished them a good evening and climbed upstairs to my room as if I was going to sleep. Soon after that, I heard the roaring of an engine leaving the garage; I guessed it was the rented car brought by a maid.

When I was perfectly certain they were gone, I undressed myself to change into a white bikini before putting a light white skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. I got downstairs after taking a towel.

Once at the feet of the stairs facing the front door, I stopped, dead silent. Listening.

I could hear noises coming from the kitchen; frenetic rummaging.

Silently taking an umbrella leaning by the door, I walked towards the closed door leading to the kitchen. In front of it, I slowly pushed it open; the stranger was hidden by the opened door of the fridge. I rose the umbrella ready to hit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" My voice was firm and calm; feelings I was not really experiencing. The door closed.

"Drecksker!"

He looked at me, eyeing the umbrella, perplexed, an half smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm making dinner... and if you really intend to hurt someone with that maybe you should poke them instead of trying to hit them." I let go of the umbrella and hurriedly buttoned up my opened blouse.

"I told you to go. I don't need you here: You can't be my bodyguard the whole time we're here." Drecksker headed to his half cut pepper to resume his cooking.

"Can't I stay here if I want to?" I remained silent, biting my lower lips.

"Can I help you?" I couldn't see him, but I knew he was grinning; I had developed a sixth sense for knowing that.

"Wash your hands and slice the pork." I did what I was told.

"Where does this food come from anyway?"

"A maid bought this for us today and cleaned the house before our arrival." I nodded.

"Why didn't you want to go?" He laughed.

"For ALMOST the same reason as yours; you are not as subtle as you think. I didn't want to be a witness of Eriol's flirting skills. I'd rather pierce my eyes."

"You could have gone out, find something else to so, to see."

"I didn't want to; I didn't feel like it. That's enough pork. Put it into the smallest frypan and be sure it doesn't burn." Once again, I obeyed.

"What are we cooking?"

"Something my father used to cook. I don't think it has a name."

"Your father used to cook?"

"Sometimes. When the occasion called for it. He was often busy, but still liked to once in a while take some time with my sisters and me to fool around in the kitchen." His voice was soft and deep, as if he was somewhere else. I wondered why he was telling me this.

"It must be nice memories." He nodded. Drecksker turned around and put the vegetables he had prepared into a bigger pan.

"Did your mother take part in them?" His lips tightened.

"Sometimes." His tone had hardened and I didn't dare to say anything else for a while, but this silence, I didn't want it. It was far heavier than our usually stupid fights.

"People make mistakes. They are not evil because of them." Drecksker didn't answer.

"Am I evil because of what I did? Are you? You're not a saint either. We act and sometimes, it hurts people... It wounds them... But if you feel sorry, then... then..." I wanted to finish what I was saying, but I couldn't. Stéfannie's memory was still too fresh for me to comfort people about mistakes and their consequences.

Because of this lack of attention to what I was doing, I forgot I was playing over a heated frypan. Therefore, what was bound to happen happened. I burned my hand.

Releasing a small gasp, I jumped back and started jumping while sucking my burnt.

Suddenly, Drecksker calmly took my wrist and guided me to the sink, putting my hand under running cold water.

"Seriously, you're just like a child." I felt too sorry for myself to fight back.

"Sorry." He remained silent, staying behind me while keeping my hand under water. When I tried to remove it, Drecksker didn't let me.

"Too early. Try to put up with the cold if you don't want your burnt to bug you too much later."

I bit my lips, eager to remove my hand from there. Finally, he shut down the water and dried my hand with a cloth. I knew he wanted to say something; he wouldn't be so nice if it wasn't the case. He was just hesitating, taking his sweet time to decide how he would say his idiody, certainly.

"Thank you for trying." Eh... What? He was thanking me for trying to what? To comfort him? Had he lose his mind? Or was he thanking me for trying to cook? That MUST have been it.

"I'm not that clumsy usually." He laughed.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! I'm good at cooking."

"Yeah, right. It's a mystery how you managed to keep all your fingers!"

And just like that, we both got back to our usual selves. Drecksker ordered me to set up the table and to remain as far as possible from the oven. I complained a bit for the show, but I was relieved to be able to put some space between us two. The previous moment of closeness had left a cold sensation where he had stood to help me and I didn't like the fact that I was missing his warmth. I was afraid it could be the first fruits of an attachment to a man too difficult and different... Or rather, I was afraid to get attached to a man, end of story. Je ne supporterais pas de dire au revoir à nouveau (I wouldn't bare to say goodbye once again).

End of chapter 7

* * *

My exams are coming soon and I'm so stressed out! And tired! But I swear, I'm not letting you down!

I love you guys and I'll fight for you lol!

I love what's coming up, so remain by my side lol, I bet you'll love it too!

By the way, I realised something when I was thinking while going to university (it's a long ride): we, writers, are so transparent! You can see so many pieces of my personality and preferences in my stories! Not only that, but what I cannot accept and how my moral works. It is so funny! If you haven't noticed, we rarely see what happens between my main characters once they're together; I prefer the flirting phase. But I've read other stories, and girls, some of you prefer to jump right to the kissing phase lol! I have so many hypothesis! it's funny.

Anyway, time for me to go.

Prenez soin de vous! Take care!

Lune-diamant


	8. Kochen mit was können wir finden

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

Salut!

I know, I'm late, but honestly last time I touched a computer for something else than university, it was to post chapter 7. I had really important exams those two past weeks so I didn't work on my story. Sorry. Plus, I didn't have my computer because I had to hand it over to a technician so that he would suppress all the viruses in it. Anyway, here I am.

I've worked on this chapter Thursday; first thing I did when I got out of bed because I wanted it to be atleast written. Maybe not corrected, but atleast written. I could have post it Thursday, I know, but I have my routine... it's almost obsessive: I have to post it Friday night... well, that was what I had planned, but then I unexpectedly got out with some friends (I barely know) and came back home at three in the morning. I was not wasted at all, I swear, and I had fun: so who said people needed alcohol to have fun? huh? Moderation is the best: listen to your old fellow (me, lol).

Okay, so enough of me, I've made you wait enough!

**Traduction: **The title means: cooking with what you can find

**

* * *

**

Wiccacraeft

Chapter 8: Kochen mit was können wir finden

Done with cooking, Li brought the plates on the table and took a seat after I did. I took bite.

"Thanks, it tastes good considering you're an idiot." He chuckled.

"Better idiot than "Drecksker" or whatever you say. This damned word is hard to pronounce." I stopped eating.

"You know... what "Drecksker" means?" He smirked, but his gaze was still on his plate as if he was deciding what he would eat next.

"I did some researches. "Salaud" wasn't that hard to find out. It's not really nice to call me this way." He raised his eyes on mine, but I got back to my dinner.

"Well, you asked for it: Acting like a king and dating all those girls at the same time. I was in my right to do so."

"You'll have to find another name then if those were your reasons because I stopped going with "all those girls" and I just cooked you dinner." I remained silent after murmuring a small "fine". I knew Dreck... Li was having fun torturing me like this. He liked to be in control.

"What is your favourite city?"

"Huh?" Why did he want to know that?

"You traveled a lot. There must be cities you felt more at ease in."

"Oh... Ich weisse nicht (I don't know)... Well, I do like better European cities such as Madrid, Roma, Athens, but my favourite lands were Germany and Austria. Berlin, Nürnberg, München and Wien are beautiful cities. Neat, impressing, modern and yet so old; I could have lived there all my life long. Have you ever travelled?"

"My birthplace is Hong Kong. It has its charms, but I cannot pretend to be as enthusiastic as you are about it; it's easier to leave a place when you're not attached too much to it. I'm surprised you don't know that. I'm even more surprised that you have any social skills." I grimaced.

"Saying goodbye is hard, but you can be grateful of people's presence even if it was short. If I had not left, maybe they would have been the one to do so later. Life is made this way."

"Right, Nostradamus."

"Hey! I was being serious!"

"My point exactly. Stop doing that; you're scaring me; I'll think you're sick." I frowned and stuck out my tongue.

"Thanks for the dinner. I'm going to go swim now."

"You just finished eating." I sighed.

"I'll be careful, M. Bodyguard. Ich bin eine groβe Fraulein (I'm a big girl)."

When I got outside, the sky was still pink and orange from the setting sun. I removed my skirt and blouse and jumped into the water surprised that it was not cold; the pool had a heating system.

I swam a bit before letting my body sink at the bottom of the pool. I liked the silence when I was underwater. It was calm, peaceful.

I was about to get back to surface to get some air since my lungs were burning, but before I could make a move to do so, I heard a huge object crashing into water before being gripped by the waist and towed to the surface. Surprised, a gasp escaped from my throat allowing water to be sulked down into my mouth.

The arms around me were shaking me while hands were removing hair stuck on my face. Urgency and anger were tainting the voice that was calling my name and ordering me to breathe and spit the water out.

Once my cough was less erratic, I managed to reply to my "saviour".

"What (cough)... What was that for? (cough)" I glared at Li's angered face while he growled, raging.

"I'm sorry for not letting you drown, idiot! You seriously have a huge problem miss Sunshine! Find yourself a boyfriend if you're that bored!"

"What are you talking about? I was about to come out! If I had drowned, I would have been floating! Not sinking! And it's impossible to let yourself drown thanks to basic survival instinct! You almost had me killed!" Surprised or not, Li wasn't going to admit his error.

"What were you doing anyway? Pretending you were a mermaid?"

"Of course not! It's peaceful down there." He suspiciously looked at me.

"What?"

"It's peaceful; no sound, no sensations beside the caress of the water... You can think and dream." Li remained silent for a little while still holding me like a baby, as if afraid I would get back under water.

"Like I said, find yourself a boyfriend and dream in his arms like the romantic you are instead of frightening people the way you do!"

"Already tried that: Not the same thing."

"Then he wasn't the good one. Come on, get out of the pool and go get me a towel I'm soaking wet."

"And whose fault is that?" He brought me back on solid ground and got himself out of water; still fully clothed. His jeans seemed heavy and his white t-shirt was clinging to every muscles of his strong upper body.

I quickly turned away from him to take my towel to dry my skin a little bit; I didn't want to please him by showing him that he was quite a sight... For my own sake.

Hurriedly, I went to the bathroom and got back with a towel for Li. He had already taken off his shirt and was ready to do the same with his pants.

I gave him the towel, focusing on the sky.

"You could atleast wait for the towel, exhibitionist."

"It is just underwear Kelvin Klein. Nothing to fuss about." Amusement was appearing in his voice.

"Whatever." I turned around to leave, but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! Didn't you just tell me you once had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Where was he getting at?

"And yet, you still make a scene about you seeing my underwear?"

"I'm not making a scene." Now what?

"Have you ever..." He left the question open.

"Have I ever... what?" Sheiβe (shit).

"You're a virgin?"

"Last time I checked, yes. Is it such a bad thing?" I stared at him, but instead of mockery in his dazzling eyes, I deciphered seriousness. I could have handled mockery, but not this piercing look; I turned away once again as if retreating back in reverie.

"Not at all. I'm just... surprised."

"All... Alright then. I'll let you dry yourself now." There was something about him looking at me with such seriousness that was making me self-conscious, agitated, even maybe... lost?

The status quo had to get back to normal or I didn't know what would happen.

While I was leaving, he took care of that.

"By the way, nice bikini... but it could have been less angelic." I didn't stop nor did I turn around. I didn't reply either. All I did was showing him my thoughts with my hand: "Fuck you". Yes, I was usually nice and respectful, but him! I just couldn't restrain myself.

* * *

Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san got back from their date at one in the morning. My friend tried not to wake me up, but I had been too eager to know about her night to correctly sleep.

When I turned on the bedside lamp, I couldn't miss her pink cheeks and her dreamy smile.

She told me about the restaurant where they had the longest and most interesting conversation ever (her words) and afterwards, they had gone to the beach admiring the moon and sea while walking. Conclusion: A really romantic and successful date confirming Tomoyo-chan's crush on Eriol-san.

When she didn't mention any kiss, I dared to ask about it. With such a satisfied sparkle in her eyes, there was no way they hadn't shared one... wrong. Eriol-san was a gentleman (her words again) and therefore had only kissed her on the cheek for their first "date" (since Li and I had turned their dinner this way). So I discovered that Tomoyo-chan was into sir Lancelot type... Good for her that she had found one untaken because they broke the mold a while ago.

She asked me about my evening; if I had rested well and if I had killed my bodyguard. I only told her about the pool incident. I didn't want to say aloud that he and I had had our first real conversation.

Finally, we went to sleep when Tomoyo-chan ran out of details.

I slept well after this; I felt so happy for my friend who was such a sweet and kind-hearted girl.

The next day, we would go to the beach. She was dreaming of sun and activities tainted with flirts with Eriol-san. One couldn't blame her: she was in love and what could be more thrilling than loving someone?

That night, I dreamt of water. No sky above me, no sands under my feet or in sight.

Sorry Tomoyo-chan.

* * *

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... It's already ten in the morning. You should be waking up." I moaned, my mind still fast asleep even if my eyes were opened.

"So late?" My friend nodded.

"I let you sleep since it's raining and we can't go to the beach. We have to make another plan." It took me some time to process in the information.

"Right. It's raining."

"You don't seem surprised?" I nodded.

"I dreamt." Tomoyo-chan sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. Not a sad one, more like a daughter thinking of her loving mother.

"Did Hecate told you what we should do today then?" I shook my head.

"No, but I might have an idea. Though I'm not sure it will please everyone."

"It's still better than nothing."

"I feel like going to a museum. Since I was a child, no matter the place my family and I would go, we would still visit atleast one museum nearby. But if you guys don't want to, I can go alone some other day too."

"No, I'd like to be part of Sakura-chan's tradition. Let me propose your suggestion to the boys while you take a shower." I obeyed and when I got downstairs, I found Tomoyo-chan on her portable in the living room, trying to find an interesting museum and the direction. I approached her.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Of course everyone's coming. Besides going to cinema to see a movie, which we can do at home, there's nothing else we can do. It'll be interesting." Eriol-san had sneaked from behind me from the kitchen, a pleasant smile as always pasted on his lips. He looked indeed like a modern Lancelot with his black chemise which sleeves had been rolled up.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan, are you allergic to anything?" I motioned that I wasn't.

"Great! Syaoran-kun ( a "don't call me this way" was shouted from the kitchen) is preparing lunch." I stared at Eriol-san.

"He is? Again?" Eriol-san's smile transformed into a fox-like grin.

"Yes. I kind of managed to talk him into the task... Why did you say "again"? Has he ever cooked for you?" I nodded.

"Yesterday night."

"Is that so..." I giggled, amused by Eriol-san behaviour. He was not acting like Lancelot anymore, but like Merlin... though younger.

I exited the living room and headed towards the kitchen. Li was there, cooking. Again.

"What do you want again?" His back was turned towards me, but I didn't need to see his face to know he was grumpy. How had Eriol-san convinced Li?

"To ask you if you need any help." Li finally looked my way, and I realised his face couldn't have told me much on his mood; it was expressionless... except for his eyes... they were burning. Atleast, the flames in his eyes died a bit when he saw me. He pointed some peppers on the counter. I took a knife and put myself to work.

"So this is why you wanted me to come, huh." I moaned, annoyed; he was being childish!

"Oh come on! I didn't even know you could cook. Don't blame me for Eriol-san's doing."

"As I thought, you don't know how to recognise the truth: It was sarcasm. God, I'll have to keep a close eye on you!" I pouted, my attention still on the peppers.

"I've been able to remain alive and free so far. I believe I can manage to know what's real and what's not, thank you very much." Li nodded, but it didn't sound sincere one bit. After this episode, we remained silent until lunch.

Once done eating, we took the car and headed towards the West Australian museum.

* * *

The museum was impressing. There were expositions about dinosaurs, aborigines, Australia's history... Nothing new, but I didn't mind; I liked old stories. The exposition about the aborigines was full of artefacts and descriptions of their lifestyle. Luckily, the museum's curator included their history too; if not, I would have made a complaint.

I spent a lot of time looking at the old pictures of missionaries and their "lost children". Tomoyo-chan and the two boys were already far when I noticed they had moved on.

I silently got back to the group thinking they had not noticed my absence, but Li showed me I was wrong.

"Don't stay behind." He didn't even need to look at me to add pressure to his order. Tomoyo-chan was more concerned.

"What were you so interested into?"

"Human beings' inhumanity." Eriol-san threw an intrigued glance at me.

"What do you have in mind Sakura-chan?"

"Those Englishmen who decided to acquire Australia took away not only the aborigines' home, but their children too. And what was their excuse? To give them a proper education so that they wouldn't become savages, so that they would be taken under God's wings and be saved by His light. They treated aborigines like animals saying parents didn't care about their children. This resulted into the "lost generation": children deprived of their identity, their parents gone and their life ruined. And the Europeans were supposed to be the civilised ones. They only wanted to keep the natives in leash: that's the only truth. "

"Sakura-san, do you have any aborigine relative?" I stared at Eriol-san, puzzled.

"Huh? No. I did have a friend though whose parents had gone through that..." The truth was that I could recognise myself in the aborigines' story. One of my parents had been stolen away and I was forced to hide to keep my identity and freedom. And this for the great pleasure of Ekel who thought he had all rights because he was Cernunnos high priest. Those similarities were frightening and saddening me; like aborigines, my fate was uncertain.

"But your words are so full of anger... Why is that? Did you suffer from inequity or did someone endanger your freedom? What do you think Syaoran-kun? You're the one who's studying criminology and psychology."

Li eyed me over his shoulder and turned back his attention to some artefact.

"I'm not interested." Yeah, right! But I was glad he had dropped the subject.

At the end of the day, Tomoyo-chan proposed to go to the museum's boutique to get some souvenirs. I told them to go ahead first since I wanted to go to the ladies' room. I glared at Li when he made an attempt to follow me to the door and ordered him to head for the boutique; it was near the washroom anyway. For once, he accepted.

When I got out, i passed by a crowd heading to a conference room. The main target of all the attention had wavy deep black and a nice gangster hat. I couldn't see his face, but something inside my brain was telling me that I had met him once. Once the crowd was engulfed into the conference room, I look at the poster of the presentation.

"Abdoul Samir: The ecologists' error." What the heck? What type of conference was that?

There was no picture of the man, but I was tempted to enter and see him by myself. The call of my name stopped me.

It was Tomoyo-chan; she had seen me outside of the boutique and wanted to show me something. I shrugged off my urge to see the man's face and joined my friend in the search of the perfect souvenir for her mother.

**End of chapter 8**

**

* * *

**So? Was it worth the wait?

I know, nothing much happened, but I plan to shake things up in the next chapter. Well, I think it's the next one... I'm adding new scenes so I don't know how much of the original scenario will be in the next chapter.

Next week, I'll probably be on time: either Friday night or Saturday morning. I'm done with school, so all I have now is work... though I have ot find another one that can provide me more hours for the summer. If not, I won't stop eating because I'll be bored lol... Though I'm not done with Final Fantasy XII (only the final boss remains) and Final Fantasy XIII (seriously, this game is so cool!). Hum... Finally, can I keep my little job, lol? I know, I'm sick, no need to tell me. But hey, I free! I did my last exam (worth 100% of my score in this class) so I'm quite light-headed. All I need to know now is if I passed!

Okay, so if you want, take time to leave a review! I'll answer them this time!

Take care!


	9. Der zunehmender Mond

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Bonjour!

The main part of this chapter is something I introduced between two scenes meaning that I wrote it months after writing the initial parts. I needed to produce a source to a certain feeling Sakura is having further in the chapter. I know I'm not being really clear right now, but it's the best I can do without telling too much. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

I hope you'll like this chapter.

R&R

Traduction: **Der zunehmender Mond** means **the waxing moon**

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 9: Der zunehmender Mond

That night, I was woken up by Tomoyo-chan, who was completely excited, at midnight. We had all went to bed approximately at eleven since we were all tired after we had passed the evening at a restaurant and then in a movie theatre.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Come on! I realised it's the waxing moon! The first crescent!" I tossed and grumbled, half awake.

"So...?"

"What do you mean "So?"! It's your moon! The night Hecate comes back from de Kingdom of Shadows! And Cernunnos is dead right now! We can perform an Esbat (ritual) dedicated to her return and to ask of her wisdom and protection. Come on Sakura-chan!" There was no way I was going back to sleep with Tomoyo-chan like this, so I accepted. Moreover, it had been a very long time since I was able to perform this sort of ritual. Since the Maiden is "pure", her element is water; therefore, while doing her Esbat, she must be surrounded by water. It's not really an obligation; it's more like a tradition. And Tomoyo-chan's house had a pool, so it could be perform.

"Fine... But is it still raining?" Tomoyo-chan shook her head.

"No and the pool shouldn't be too cold. Come on now! Get dressed!" I got out of bed and rummaged through my luggage to find my white bikini and my white shirt and skirt; you had to be totally dressed in white during the new moon Esbat. Tomoyo-chan dressed into a white dress.

We silently sneaked out of the house with everything we needed for the ritual.

Surprisingly, there was no wind, but the air was freezing cold... Time seemed to have stopped. The difference between the temperature of the pool and the atmosphere was so important, that the water was steaming. Tomoyo-chan gave me an apologetic look; she didn't know it was so cold outside. I shrugged it off; we were already there so we might as well do the Esbat.

Around the pool, towards the South, I placed a lit candle and towards the East, a boll filled with water. Tomoyo-chan disposed a feather under crystal quartz towards the North and flowers and leaves towards the West.

We both got into the pool without making a sound. Once we had water up to the chest, we stopped and faced one another, holding each other's hands.

Since I was the priestess, I was the one supposed to say the prayers; it made me feel nervous... because of everything that had happened in the past... Tomoyo-chan smiled at me.

"Relax and breathe. Everything is fine if you believe it is." I forced myself to calm down.

"Tout est un. Le Divin est partout. Ta grâce, Hécate, est restée à nos côtés, mais ta présence, elle, ne faisait plus qu'écho. Entends tes filles qui t'ont cherchée et caresse leurs cœurs qui t'ont attendue. Fais-nous don de la sagesse. Enveloppe-nous de ta protection et abreuve-toi de notre amour… Mais plus que tout, offre-nous la liberté. An'ye Harm None Do What Ye Wilt." I recited the prayer in French first and then in English as I had learnt it; it had been written this way since Wiccacraeft took its roots both in France and in England.

"All is one. The Divine is everywhere. Your grace, Hecate, has remained by our side, but your presence has vanished into an echo. Hear your daughters who have searched for you and caress their heart that have waited for you. Gift us of wisdom. Cover us with your protection and drink from our love. But more than anything, gift us of freedom. An'ye Harm None Do What Ye Wilt." By a single look, I asked Tomoyo-chan if she was ready. She nodded.

We lowered our head so that our forehead would touch. Our voice entwined, we both said: "Hecate blesses thee." And we completely engulfed ourselves into water.

In this blissful silence, we both prayed, wishing for something.

I asked for freedom, protection and happiness for my family. I didn't dare to wish for anything else. It was enough anyway. I counted to ten to then pull Tomoyo-chan with me to the surface, but before I was able to do so, images flashes before my eyes: the man with the hat I had seen at the museum, a picture of a family I didn't know, a young man looking just like an old friend, a mating ritual and... a dark and cold sky. Waking up of this second of reverie, I finally got back to surface with Tomoyo-chan, the vision almost totally gone from my memory. I locked my gaze on my friend, a bit lost.

She, on the other hand, was joyously smiling at me. I focused on her glee.

"Thanks, I'm glad we did this Esbat together." I forced a smile out of me.

"It was my pleasure. Come on, we'll catch a cold if we stay here." She nodded and got out of the pool before taking back the candle, the feather, the flowers and the boll. We each enveloped our body into our own towel and got inside the house trying not to make too much noise.

I quickly noticed that Tomoyo-chan was shaking like a leaf.

"Go take a hot bath. I'll take care of the rest." She resisted, saying that I needed a hot bath as much as she did.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. You're fully clothed and soaking wet. No matter how many towels you'll use, it will make no difference. I'm in a bathing suit. I can us towels, now go." I knew my logic was shaky, but this combined to my ordering tone managed to get her in a hot bath.

Once she was upstairs, I removed my skirt and my shirt and enveloped myself in a thick towel. I poured water in a kettle and put it onto the oven. While waiting for the water to boil, I placed everything we had used tonight in a desk's drawer in the living room before coming back in the kitchen. I removed the hot kettle from the oven and opened an armoire where were the mugs.

"What are you doing?" Surprised, I froze. The voice vibrating behind me was warm and low. As soon as those words left the person's throat, a hand appeared and came in contact with my shoulder. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I turned around looking at, of course, the only man in the house who would dare to touch me: Li. He was wearing nothing else but pyjama's pants, his alluring torso perfectly visible.

"You're freezing cold! And what are you doing wrapped in a towel?"

"I'm making tea. Want some? What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Right at this moment, I sneezed.

"I woke up to close the window I had left opened when I heard you downstairs. You're wearing your bikini; you went swimming! At this hour of the night! You'll catch a cold!"

"I'm fine! I'm making hot tea. It will warm me up." He growled.

"Do you know how blue are your lips right now? And how cold your skin is?" I ignored him, pouring hot water in my mug. I didn't want to admit that the warm air of the house was painfully tickling my skin.

Suddenly, the slightly wet towel around my body was tore away from me and hot arms knocked me onto Li's hard chest.

"Li! What has gotten into you! Let me go!" I was struggling to escape from his warm embrace. My heart was furiously fighting in my chest and I had always preferred to keep it tied down.

"You don't like that? Perfect, that will teach you not to go outside when it's cold outside. Now, tell me why you went swimming."

"Why do you care? It's my business, not yours."

"Everything you do is my business." I snorted.

"Liar. You're just feeling the "urge" and all you can grab onto for the moment is me."

"Think whatever you want. Now tell." I sighed; this wasn't worth fighting for. He already knew I was a Wicce... but I didn't want him to know about me performing ritual... It was embarrassing. However, at this moment, I didn't have much choice.

"Fine. Tomoyo-chan and I performed an Esbat, a ritual. We welcomed Hecate into this world."

"And you had to do that in the pool?" I nodded. He ragingly sighed.

"You're nuts." I knew that was coming.

"I know it is the waxing moon tonight, but couldn't you wait for another one...while it's warmer outside?" I remained silent, not knowing what to say and surprised of his reply.

"How do you feel now? You're still shaking, but your skin seems to have gained few degrees." Li was right; I wasn't cold anymore. In fact, I was awfully comfortable enveloped in his arms. But why was I still shaking? It wasn't because of Li; I needed for my own sanity to get out of his embrace, but what I was feeling was sweating fright, doubts and uncertainty... I wondered if it had something to do with what I had foreseen in the pool. I had forgotten what those images were, but I knew there was something there...

However, I didn't have the energy to explain what was bugging me. And what could I say anyway? Nothing. I couldn't remember a single thing... So I just tried to ignore it.

I escaped from Li's arms.

"I'm fine... Thanks." The last word cost me.

"Good. Bring your tea upstairs and go to bed." I nodded without complaining about his ordering tone. Before leaving the kitchen, I glanced over my shoulder at Li; his hands were on the counter, his arms tensed and his head low. He raised it back, looking through the window facing him at the young crescent moon in the dark sky. I wondered what was stressing him so much, but didn't dare to ask. I went upstairs straight to bed after changing in my pyjama.

That night, no dreams came to disturb my sleep; all I could perceive was deep frightening darkness. And cold. I was so frozen, but couldn't wake up to warm up.

* * *

The next day, Tomoyo-chan woke me up at eight with her usual kind smile.

"The beach?" At this state, those were the only words I could say from my initial question: "Are we going to the beach?"

My friend shook her head, but kept her brightness.

"No, it's too cold outside, but I had a great idea! I found a ranch where we can do horseback riding! Isn't it great? I love it! I used to have lessons when I was a kid! How about it?"

"Perfect. Coming." My friend laughed of my lack of energy.

"How about a cup of coffe?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad night." Tomoyo-chan frowned, concerned.

"How so? Nightmares? Or is it because of the Esbat?" I shook my head.

"No. No dreams at all in fact... Well, I think so... It's probably nothing. I'll get changed to be ready."

"Great! I'll prepare our bento!" And she was off. After her disappearance, I got out of the bed and opened a window to know how cold it was outside.

A gush of wind engulfed into the room causing my body to tremble; it was indeed cold for the season... Maybe 59oF (15 oC) without the wind... and yet, the sun was shining in the clear blue sky.

"...better take a good pullover... and a amethyst point to keep my mind clear just to be sure... Hecate! I hate when I have this void inside of me!"

* * *

When we arrived at the ranch, it was already midday since I had taken more time than planned to get ready (the cold atmosphere and my sleepiness had something to do with it...) and we had gotten lost on our way.

Tomoyo-chan was the one to drive and she had stopped to ask for directions, but the Australian accent of the stranger had been too much to handle for my three companions.

Where was I? Half asleep in the car. That sickening feeling was clinging onto me like a spider web.

Finally, when we got out of the car in the parking lot not too far from a pretty typical Australian house, the sun was high and warm in the sky. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san headed towards it guessing the reception desk would be there: There was a stable too, but we guessed it wasn't the best place to search into.

I stayed by the car to get our lunches out and to prepare a picnic table nearby under a tall and furnished tree. Li helped me in silence, but he was intensely scrutinising my every movements. Fed up with this close watch, I decided to confront him.

"What is it, Li-san?"

"You are as white as a ghost. Are you sick? Is it because of your foolishness of yesterday night?" Well, there was one flaw you couldn't credit Li with and that was lack of attention to small details. I forced myself to smile at him.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep well; I just need to move a little to wake up." Li frowned.

"You're smiling at me: you're definitely sick." I stuck my tongue at him.

"That's more like you: Childish and unladylike."

"Du bist der wenigester intelligenter Mann dass ich kenne. (You are the less intelligent man that I know.)"

"I recognised the word "intelligent", but I bet it wasn't used as a compliment."

"Who knows..." I released a giggle.

"Seems like you two are having fun!" I swirled around only to meet with Eriol-san's amused gaze and Tomoyo-chan's sweet smile. I was about to reply when I noticed a tall tanned man with dirty blond hair and perfect white teeth, a detail you could notice thanks to his friendly grin.

"Hello! I'll be you're instructor. My name's William, but call me Will." Will, who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, was trying to control his accent by pronouncing every syllable; a courtesy I knew my friends were appreciating.

"So I'll be preparing the horses in the stable while you restore yourselves. If you need anything, just come and ask me." And he left.

"Charming, isn't he?" It was Tomoyo-chan who had said this comment, but coming from her, it was more a statement than a reaction of awe.

"Really." I was still looking at Will's retreating well built back. This man was reminding me of someone I had known... a bit more tanned by the sun, but still, his features were almost the same. The only difference was their eyes: Will's eyes were grey instead of blue.

The similarities were paining me as much as they were providing me joy and nostalgia.

"Earth to Sakura-chan! Are you still with us?" Tomoyo-chan's voice managed to pluck me out from my memories. Eriol-san was discretely looking at me, a mischievous glint in his smile while Li was walking to the car, apparently ignoring us, but I could notice something was unpleasing him. But it wasn't the time to bother this then, so I just smiled at everyone.

"Sorry. Let's eat if we want to do some horseback riding today and not tomorrow." Everyone nodded and we each took our bento.

Lunch was animated, filled with plans for the next day that was supposed to be warm and sunny finally allowing us to go to the beach. It was then that I realised how Li was really enjoying this trip. I had always seen him so far as he wanted people around him to see him: Strong, both mentally and physically, and self-confident, emotions being only for little girls, but during this trip, even if it was unconsciously, he had been more human and he had been having fun even if he had to look over me.

Even if it was a bit unsettling to discover this side of him, making it harder to hate him, I was glad he was enjoying himself; maybe it would help to heal the wound his mother had opened in his heart.

Done with lunch, we placed everything back into the car's trunk and headed towards the stable. The two large doors, the front one and the back one, were opened wide to freshen the stable with some pure air.

Will was placing straw in a box when we joined him. He stopped doing his chores and smiled at us. The cowboy hat on his hair was suiting his features and friendly attitude.

"So? Ready? How many of you already have experience with horses?" I raised my hand and so did Tomoyo-chan. I looked at the guys behind us who was nodding, motioning they had already ridden a horse. I was surprised to learn we all had. Concerning my experience, I had lived in the Montana, in USA, for a while, and it had been really easy to find a place to do horseback riding in the wilds.

"Wow! Well, hum, I didn't expect that."

"Because we're Asian?" I could hear the hint of sarcasm and challenge in Li's reply. But he had guessed right judging by the discomfort of our instructor.

I decided to disarm the situation; I smiled at Will, an easy and natural smile, not faked at all, and asked him what were the personalities of his horses. Will addressed me a sunny grin.

"Mostly, they are all really gentle and obeying. Some prefer qualified masters, but I judge who can handle which horse to be sure there won't be any injuries. Maybe I should lend you your horses now... Ladies, we'll start with you two. Any preference in terms of character?"

"As long as they turn left when we ask them to do so." Will brightly smiled at Tomoyo-chan's comment.

"Sure thing. Star will be perfect for you miss Daidouji; she docilely obeys. As for you miss... I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced."

"Oh, right. Call me Sakura." This guy's teeth were shining as much as his bright eyes. Will grabbed a horse's bridle.

"Well, then Sakura, what d you think of Mia? She's a bit nervous around stranger, mostly men, but I bet she won't be frightened by such a nice lady." I chuckled; Will really was like someone I knew very well; lively, flirtatious and courteous, but never stepping over the line.

End of chapter 9

* * *

Okay, so now, I'll explain: The Esbat thing was not there at first, but the bad feeling when waking up was already there. And I didn't like the fact that it had no source, so I that's why the Esbat scene was added. And that's why this chapter ends on an unfinished scene lol.

Anyway, I must go cook now, so that will be all for me. I hope you liked this chapter and that you understood everything. I've had problem to sleep lately so, I'm not completely there lol. There might be some written '' slip of the tongue'' lol.

Okay, so take care! And if you have time, leave a review!

Lune-diamant


	10. Un serpent sait attaquer par surprise

Hey there!  
I have a new job and it's really nice to prepare my fanfic! I answer questions on the phone when clients call or when they come to my desk, but that's not so often, and transfer important calls to my superiors. Most of the time, I don't have a single thing to do, but I have a computer and a connexion to internet; see me coming? Yes, I can write and make sure my story is fine. And I can answer to your reviews. Though the marketing office sometimes gives me work to do and then, of course, it is my priority. The thing that's really hard about this job is that you have to sit during 8 or 9 hours straight! My ass is hating me right now lol. But I like this job. It's well paid, most people are nice and I work 42 hours per week during summer so it's great to store some money lol. That, I will do until june-july. Afterwards, I might be assigned to either painting or taxes. Different chores, I know, I don't mind. Anyway, until then, I don't think there will be any problem with my updating.

Okay, so I think you will hate me after reading this chapter. Why? I've been doing this to you once in a while, but now it's two times in a row. What the heck am I saying? I'll be ending this story quite abruptly, but come on, you know you love me for doing so; you love drama lol.

Okay, on with the story

R&R

Traduction: The title means '' A snake knows how to strike unexpectedly''

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 10: Un serpent sait attaquer par surprise

Tomoyo-chan and I took our horses' reins and went outside the stable by the doors opposite to the ones we had entered by.

Will was right. Mia was the nervous type, but it didn't really matter to me; since I was a little girl, I had noticed animals tended to be attracted or easily by me. I couldn't say why. But therefore, Mia represented no problem at all and I was easily able to mount her.

Few minute later, the guys and the instructor got out of the stable too with their own horses. Eriol-san's horse seemed to be ratter obeying, but Li's was behaving more wildly and was pulling hard to escape from my bodyguard's grasp. Will looked at Tomoyo-chan and me.

"Very good ladies! You're already on your horses! Sakura, I'm impressed you were able to mount her so quickly. Some of my skilful clients had to soothe her for five to fifteen minutes!"

"Mia is great, but are you sure Li-san's horse isn't too much agitated? Isn't there another horse?" Concern appeared on Will's face while he mounted his horse and joined Tomoyo-chan and me under a furnished tree.

"Huh. Huh. That's what I wanted to do, but your boyfriend gave me a clear description of the type of horse he wants."

I looked at Li, soothing and restraining his horse; what was in this little brain of his! If the horse was to become too frustrated, my "dear" bodyguard would get injured; no matter how idiot he could be, it was not something I was hoping for.

Suddenly, I realised something...

"Who told you he is my boyfriend?" Will stared at me, puzzled.

"Nobody, I just thought..." I didn't let him finish his sentence; I could hear Tomoyo-chan's giggle on my left.

"No. No. No. No. No. Huh. Huh. He is not my boyfriend." Will stayed stunned for a moment and then chuckled.

"Your denial is a bit too enthusiastic, but fine by me. He is an idiot then if he hasn't tried anything to earn your interest." I sulked on the first part of his reply and reflected on the other one.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can. Say, one of my friend's friends is having a party at the beach house of his parents tonight. Would you like to come?" Li's deep voice answered in my stead.

"As long as she doesn't go alone." Will turned around on his horse and stared a t my bodyguard.

"You managed to make Tornado accept you! Impressing. And of course, the invitation was for the four of you. Here." Somehow, his voice was not sunny anymore, more like a little hard... Challenging.

Will took out from one of his pockets a ranch's card and a pen and wrote what I presumed was the party's address. He handed it to me since I was the nearest. Afterwards, he explained the rules: to stay on the ranch's ground. It was encircled by a wooden fence which you could barely see since it was so far.

Will pointed the different parts of the plain; one covered by trees, one where you could face obstacles and one where you could just speed off.

Afterwards, he invited us to do whatever we wanted with our horses; we were free to go. I approached Li.

"What's with the attitude? And how did you earn such a stubborn horse? Were you rude to William again like back in the stable?" Li's eyes pierced me like a bullet.

"I'm your bodyguard and I just don't like the way he's acting towards yo...the way he's acting. And what's with your attitude? You were more difficult to approach when you first met me. You're growing careless." I stared at him, not believing he was actually the one saying those words.

"Oh, please! That's how Caucasians behave! Of course, in Japan, we're less intimate, but here, it's different! People are not afraid to touch someone or of what they'll look like if they do." Li snorted.

"Fine. I'm just doing my job. I couldn't care less." Somehow, his comment hurt me. But of course, he was just doing his job. That was all there was between us.

I left him and for the whole afternoon, we kept distant from each other. Will, on the other hand kept coming back to where I was to make sure everything was alright. It was really a pleasure to be with him; funny, joyful, playful... Of course he had a job to do and was often visiting how my friends were doing.

Suddenly, when I was at the far end of the meadow, a pang pierced my lungs. And the next moment, my horse was neighing and was up on her two back legs. I tried to hold onto the reins, but Mia was just too frightened and agitated; I fell on the hard ground made of sand and grass, my back hitting the floor and the air being pushed out of my lungs.

Unsteadily, I managed to stand up while Mia escaped, furiously running. I didn't have time to even ask myself what had frightened her so much; the answer was a few meters away from my feet. A snake.

I had no idea if it was poisonous or not and it didn't matter one bit because this snake was in attack mode and mainly because I was deeply, unconditionally, furiously afraid of snakes since I was a kid.

In those situations, people's reactions can be either to fight, fly or freeze. Mine was to freeze. My consciousness was not focused on the process of my mind anymore; it was filled with the snake.

It was sticking his tongue, in and out, his head slightly balancing and his eyes... glaring... And I could do nothing besides trembling. Tears were not even free to spill; I was tetanised.

Suddenly, I felt like an iron bar hitting me on my left side and swinging me up. It was Li.

He had grabbed me by the waist while his horse was still running and had placed me on the saddle in front of him.

"Hey! Are you okay? Did it bite you? Sakura answer me!" I jolted at my name, but I didn't answer. I wasn't conscious yet; all I could do was to hold onto his shirt as strongly as I could.

I heard other horses' footsteps.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's fine, go check on the horse, Tomoyo-san and I will take care of her." Li's noice sounded like a bark, but Will listened to him even if he was rude.

"Why is she like this?" The question was meant for Tomoyo-chan to answer.

"Snake has always been what she feared the most. It's her phobia."

I finally managed to release Li's shirt, finger by finger, and to produce logical thoughts and sentences.

"I'm afraid of them since childhood." My voice was still shaky, but comprehensible.

"Ever thought to see a professional?"

"It can't be cured. That's the way it is." My bodyguard frowned.

"How so? Why?" I tiredly sighed.

"The night my mother died, I was half sleeping in my father's arms and I dreamt of her being enveloped and strangled by a huge snake. In my dreams, I was helpless, no surprise there, but while killing my mother, the snake turned its head towards me and looked right into my eyes. It wasn't talking, of course, but words were echoing into my mind: "I'll come after you too". That's the way it was supposed to be and that's what happened too. Half an hour later, my mother was dead."

"Wait a minute; your mother was killed by a snake."

"No, but what killed her was just as sneaky and vicious... Lurking in the dark." Li frowned once again.

"Vague as always. Won't you tell me what I'm protecting you from? It's ridiculous!" I looked at Tomoyo-chan who was nervously twisting her hands. I shook my head; this secret was mine to tell and I had decided not to: I didn't want to appear as a victim. Maybe it was misplaced pride, but I didn't want Li to see me as such.

"You have your secrets, I have mine."Li's features hardened.

"Fine."

Will came back to our little group with Mia tied to his own horse with Eriol-san on his tail; they had managed to calm Mia down.

Will looked apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry. I knew Mia was nervous around snake, but I never knew she could throw such a tantrum because of it." That could be my fault: The connection I had with Mia amplified her fear with mine. This was what the gift I had could do... a side effect.

"Don't worry about it. A few bumps here and there. It's no big deal, really."

"Maybe you should stay home tonight instead of partying..."

"Nonsense..."

"Great idea..." I looked at Li who had, of course, instantly agreed with William on the last proposition.

"I'm fine! And I want to go. It will be fun. Stay at home it you want, but I'm going." I heard a barely audible growl coming from Li's throat.

"Fine, we'll go." I heard Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san nodding. So it was settled.

* * *

We arrived at a four floors beach house at nine that evening. Judging from the animation there was there, the party was only beginning, but the music was already in his full swing.

We let our coats in the car and took out the alcohol we had brought with us. That's something I had learnt in America; when you're going to a party, still bring something to drink or you'll be badmouthed during the night.

We entered the house without knocking and made our way towards an animated room where we could hear babbling; the living room.

It was not that crowded in fact; the majority of the guests were on the verand, but Will was there, laughing with a large group of young adults.

When he saw us, he immediately jumped out of the group and came to us. He was brightly smiling as always.

"You came! I'm glad. Let me introduce you to my friends!" He took my hand and motioned to the others to follow him.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Li, let me introduce you all to Melinda, Michael, David, Jessica, Audrey, Clark, Kyle and Tyler." I loosened my hand free from his grasp to shake hands with his friends. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-san and Li did the same.

The girl named Jessica whistled.

"Wow! And here I thought Asians were small! Is everything proportional? 'Cause if it is, sign me in!" I frowned, not understanding the meaning of her words.

"What for?" Will gave me an apologetic look.

"She just dumped her "plus one". Don't mind her." I looked at Tomoyo-chan, unsure of what it meant. Again. I knew about parties, but I actually never had gone to one so I felt a bit out of my secure zone. But this time, I didn't ask what was all about; I had seen the boys small smiles when I had asked for clarification.

Afterwards, the alcohol we had brought was put on the bar and we were given a drink. By then, the house was hot and animated and we had to scream to be heard.

And during this whole hour, Li had kept silent. Maybe sulking though I wasn't sure why.

When our group really couldn't hear each other anymore, we decided to go to the dance floor that had been created in the living room by pushing in the corners the couches. We could have gone outside on the veranda too, but the night was fresh and I was wearing a brown flowing skirt, decorated with blue flowers, ending above the knees and a sleeveless blue shirt. Tomoyo-chan wasn't much more dressed so we stayed inside.

Will invited me to dance with him while Eriol-san did the same with Tomoyo-chan. I accepted though I wasn't sure of how to dance with a guy in front of me; dancing alone on a rythmed song was fine since it was kind of natural for me, but with boys which were rarely good dancers... Well, it was a bit stressing me out.

It turned out it didn't matter; all we did was face each other and dance our own way thought Will was always making me laugh with his funny moves.

From where I was dancing, I could see Li who had joined some drinking games. Jessica and Audrey had followed him and were laughing and flirting with him while cheering for him. They were pretty... both tanned, one with curly blond hair, the other with honey brown fashionably cut short hair; harmonious bodies too... though their faces could have had less makeup on.

And not once did Li look at me to make sure I was alright. Lousy bodyguard.

At eleven, I had drunk several drinks and was a bit tipsy. Just a little. Just to be lightheaded and a bit unbalanced on my legs. William proposed to me another drink. I nodded. I wasn't drunk so it was okay, right? I could still think clearly, I swear.

Yet, I really needed to go to the bathroom so I warned Tomoyo-chan who was nearby and left to search for the needed bathroom without waiting for her reply.

If there was one on the first floor, I ignored them; everyone had gone there. Instead, I went upstairs to find one. However, it was occupied. I didn't feel like waiting so I decided to test my luck with the third floor. I was right to do so. This bathroom was neat and the floor was quiet. I could hear myself thinking which was a good thing since alcohol wasn't helping me to do so.

Once I was done, I began to take my leave to go downstairs, but something caught my attention: a room was illuminated, the door completely opened. It was a study room. It was empty, but the light was turned on; someone must have been curious and visited the room, but forgot to turn everything off.

I was curious too so I entered the classic and furnished room. The desk was made of wood and was really huge and imposing. The leather chair seemed to be extremely cozy. Behind the desk, a full wall was occupied by bookshelves while another corner of the room was converted into a little lounge. This place was radiating education and money.

End of chapter 10

* * *

So, what did you think? Am I perfectly despicable? Kidding. But the fact is that I had written the correct amount of pages so I stopped at a moment I could do so. Everything is written in a booklet, remember?

By the way, maybe there is some errors, because sometimes I was distracted by people calling or passing by.

If you have time, don't forget to leave a review! I have a lot of free time!  
Take care!  
Lune-diamant


	11. La bestialité des hommes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS

Dear, very dear readers,

If you knew how much this story is saving me right now, lol. I love this new job I have, but it is really long and you have nothing really to do beside smile and say '' hello '' to every passing soul. And as much as this sounds like easy work: YOU ARE FUCKING TIRED AT THE END OF THE DAY! 9 hours straight on my ass... My butt hates me right now... Anyway, writting help me pass the time. Do you know when I'm writting those lines? Today, it's Tuesday... I'm posting on Friday... I spent my two last days writting lol. Anyway, atleast I know I won't be late! Yup, I like this job.

Okay, so this chapter, my friends, is something I'm really proud of. I don't know if you like it, but I do. Because there is drama and passion! Well, I think so!

Oh boy! Sorry, I leave you right now, there's a celebrity from Québec in my face, so I lost my fingers...

R&R

Traduction: La bestialité des hommes = Men's bestiality

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 11:La bestialité des hommes

I headed towards the bookshelves and scrutinised them. I was about to touch one when I heard someone coughing behind me.

I immediately turned around to see a young man standing by the door. I felt like a thief being caught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by coming here."

"It's okay. It's not like you can steal anything besides books; everything is locked. D'you like books?" I looked at him before returning to the shelves.

The guy was maybe 5 foot 9,had an average body shape and looked nice enough. Overall, he was nice looking with his brown hair and almost black eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Y'better like laws too. Those are all about that or something related. My friend's the son 's owner of this place. His father is a lawyer. See?" Once the guy was beside me, he pointed a diploma on a nearby wall and then a picture just below it.

"That's my friend's father in front of our fraternity house."

"Wow! I've heard it's tough to get into a sorority." He nodded.

"I'm Phillip by the way." He presented me his hand; I shook it.

"Sakura."

"You're not from here obviously. What do you think of Australia so far?"

"Beautiful of course! And so much history and culture! It's great, really." Phillip smiled.

"What about people?" I frowned, not understanding.

"People?"

"Yeah. How are Australians?"

"Well, I only made friends with William, I don't know if you know him... But I believe you are nice people."

"Friends, huh? Y'didn't try for something more? Could be a change." I didn't know if it was his accent or the alcohol I had drank, but I had problems to understand him. I turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" His facial expression remained unchanged.

"You know; tasting something else than Asian's skills in bed." I gulped down a shriek of fright and slowly began to get back from him.

"I'm fine, thank you. We should go back..." I dashed towards the door, to my horror, closed. However, Phillip was faster, grabbing my wrist and knocking me to the wall. This sudden violence was, with the help of alcohol, causing me dizziness. Still, I tried to escape from his grasp by pushing him away and telling him to stop and let me go.

He seemed amused at first, but ended up getting annoyed and caught my two wrists with his hands and pinned his body against mine while my back was against the bookshelves.

"Come on! I was told I'm great in bed. Let's try together; I wanna see id an Asian girl can be as exciting as any other girl I know."

"Let me go, or I'll scream!" He was stronger than I was; for the moment, fighting was useless.

"Scream all you want, there's no one on the third floor since it's initially forbidden access. Oups, we broke the rules. Exciting, isn't it? Plus, everyone is downstairs, deafened by the music so we can make all the noise we want. I locked the door too." How could I have been so blind? I decided to try to shake his confidence a bit.

"Are you sure?" I looked over his shoulder as if I had seen my saviour. While he was checking by himself, I gathered my strength and pushed him hard, making him lose balance and control. I ran towards the door.

Useless.

Phillip managed to catch me back before I could only even reach the knob. He passed an arm around my waist and pulled me backwards, making me collide with the solid desk.

He then violently pushed my shoulders to make me fall flat on my back, right onto the large study table. Too groggy to correctly move, my fight was clumsy and disordered, making my attempt useless and allowing him to grab my waist with both hands to slide me a bit further on the desk so that my head would be dangling above the floor. This way, he was able to kneel on the desk, both knees spreading my legs as far as they could go while he had grabbed into one hand my two wrists and brought them over my head.

I was helpless.

But even so, I didn't stop to fight; I couldn't kick, I couldn't punch, but I was struggling like if I was possessed by a demon, making his task harder to accomplish.

I began to scream; anything! "Let me go!""Help!""Get off of me!""Asshole!": Everything I could think about, but as soon as I did so, he jolted his head towards mine and hungrily bit my left earlobe. This time, I screamed in pain.

With his free hand, he grabbed my chin.

"Next time you scream, it will be your breast... On second thought, please do so." He licked my cheek while his hand was making its way under my shirt, up towards my chest. I could feel his erection through his still buttoned pants.

I was doing my best to show a stoic and brave face, but my whole body was shaking with fear, betraying my lame attempt to remain expressionless; I knew rapists were known to be aroused by the fear of their victims.

"You have such a soft skin! And those matching cute underwear... Were you keeping them for someone important?" He had raised my shirt over my bra and had slightly pulled on my skirt to see my panties. His touch was like poison to me, but I tried to answer his question with courage instead of fright in my voice.

"No." He seemed frustrated by the answer.

"Liar. Were you keeping them for someone else?" His tone had risen and each word had become like sharp daggers; my answer had to be "yes" so that he would know it would pain me even more to be taken by him.

But this time, I didn't answer; I kept fighting to get free.

Suddenly, his free hand that had been caressing my collarbone until then, grabbed my left tight and dug his nails into my skin.

He ragingly repeated his question, screaming.

"Were you keeping them for someone else?" On those words, the door behind him shot opened, slamming into the wall like if a train had hit it.

Phillip was, at last, removed from me with violence and thrown against a wall. I tried to get back on my feet, free of this asshole. I managed it, but my legs were shaking like leaves.

I should have run away, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me.

My saviour was showing his back while grabbing Phillip's shirt's collar while my almost rapist was on the floor, near the wall he had been hit into. Phillip was trying to get back up while the blessed intruder answered the question that had been asked to me.

I recognised this back. I recognised this voice.

"Yes, she was, but don't worry, she'll buy other ones and she'll never think about you ever again."

Li punched Phillip right in the face. My molester was sent back on the floor again. He spat blood and teeth staining the spotless wooden floor. His nose was bleeding too and seemed brutally broken.

"You'll think about me though: Kiss your pretty face goodbye 'cause I just broke your nose good." Li took Phillip back up and pinned him against the wall.

"See? I don't bother to say "If you ever touch her again" because you won't ever be able to. I just had to go straight to the punishment. Now sleep." I didn't see what Li did, but Phillip fell back on the floor like a lifeless puppet.

Li turned towards me and approached my still form.

"He's not dead, come." He leaded me into the corridor, but at some point I passed by him and went straight to the bathroom, throwing myself on the sink; I felt sink and I was madly shaking. In the mirror, I saw that Li had followed me, a stoic, but still hard look on his face. I turned the water on; ice cold water running on my hands... Despite the bite of the temperature, I remained still; I NEEDED the pain...

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but you should have been more careful. Why did you leave alone?" His voice was lifeless, not meant to hurt or scare me, but I just didn't want to hear anything anyway... I was already fighting back tears with all my strength and trying to remain calm and his comment wasn't helping. I motioned him to stop without even looking at him.

My throat was painful due to the sobs I wasn't allowing myself to set free.

Suddenly, his hand covered my eyes.

"Cry. I don't know why you're restraining yourself to do so, but I'm telling you now: cry."

The darkness brought upon me shattered the barriers I was trying to keep intact.

And I cried. I cried so hard.

I stopped fighting and turned around to bury my face into Li's chest, my hands tightly holding onto his shirt. My legs were weak, but since I was already crying; showing more weakness and let them give up on me was an option too dreadful to consider.

However, after a moment of hesitation, Li placed his arms around me, unconsciously helping, even if just a little.

I didn't know how long I kept crying and honestly, I didn't want to know.

Through sobs, I revealed how much I felt dirty; once again, my reason for admitting that to him eluded me, but I had to admit I felt slightly better after doing so.

Softly, he brought me back to the sink and made me sit on the countertop before turning on the water. He then rummaged through cupboards.

"What are you doing?" My voice was shaky, but still comprehensible. With a tissue I found nearby, I tried to dry my tears.

Li didn't answer; he got back with a small towel and put it under the steaming water. He applied the piece of clothe on my cheek and made it run down to my jaw line. It was so hot that as soon as it was removed, heat was immediately replaced by a cold sensation: it was refreshing.

At some point, Li placed a lock of my hair behind my ear and frowned. I flinched, feeling the pain.

"Your ear is red and swollen. What happened?"

"He bit me because I was screaming." Li growled.

"I should have hit harder." I remained silent for a moment before replying.

"You know that I won't report this incident to the police, right?" He nodded.

"I know, you have to avoid "attracting attention", isn't it?" I nodded.

"I feel better, thanks."

"We should leave." He slowly headed towards the door while I got back on my unstable feet.

"Can't we leave by the window? Somehow?" He turned around and stared at me, a perplex look on his face.

"I don't want to get back there." He seemed to be debating something (not the window matter, obviously since it was impossible). Then, he took his phone and called someone. The person answered after a little while.

"Yeah, it's me... Yes, I found her. We're leaving. Now. You two go straight to the car, we'll meet you there." Of course he was calling Eriol-san; I should have guessed sooner.

Afterwards, Li approached me. I suspiciously stared at him.

"What now?"

Suddenly, he bent down, passed an arm around my back, the other behind my tights and got back up with me in his arms, held like a baby.

"Put me down! Li-san! It's embarrassing!"

"Then, maybe you'll finally learn to do not talk to strangers. I will! I promise, now put me down! Please!"

"We'll be faster to leave this way." I cursed, but his last comment, but his last comment was appealing enough for me to stop struggling. Still, like I had said, it was embarrassing and I could feel myself madly blushing. I groaned and hid my face into his perfumed chest.

Somehow Li managed to unlock the door and open it. He carefully climbed down the stairs. On the first floor, I heard a familiar voice.

"Li! You found her! What happened?" Will's voice was half relieved, half anxious. I didn't dare to look around us and kept my face hidden.

"Do me a favour, will you? There's a banged-up asshole on the third floor. Do what you can to get some evidence on his molesting activities and send him to jail." I heard a gasp despite the music.

"Did he...?"

"No, but he seemed to be highly interested in those things. So, will you try?"

"I'll do my best. Take care of her, man. And I'm sorry, Sakura." It was the first time I had heard them being so respectful with each other.

I finally got enough courage to reveal myself and slightly smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Take care of you." Li took his leave, bringing obviously me along with him.

The stares of all the strangers made me retreat into Li's chest.

Once outside the house, I once again complained about him holding me.

"It was so embarrassing! Was it really necessary? You said it was to get out faster, but you stopped! I could have walked!"

"If I had not stopped to allow you to say goodbye to him, you would have ended up feeling guilty or accusing me of being a jerk. And don't think that I didn't notice that you can barely stand up." I bit my lower lip to prevent me from revealing him that my legs' weakness was partly because of being thrown a bit too hard against the wall and the desk. It was a fact I presumed to have the capacity to infuriate hi, judging by his previous reactions: Reactions I was glad he had produced, but still, I couldn't stand to see him acting violent.

So I stayed silent.

When we arrived at the car, Tomoyo-chan literally jumped out of it and rushed to us. Li put me down.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you once at your house." Tomoyo-chan nodded and helped me in the car.

Eriol-san was out too, looking at me with concern, smart enough to know something bad had happened. I felt ashamed and guilty; ashamed because I had not been bright nor strong enough to know something to avoid this misadventure and guilty because I was causing my friends a lot of trouble.

Tomoyo-chan got behind the wheel and we left. No one said a word. I blankly stared outside the window during the whole ride.

Since I had landed in Australia, I had often, more than usually, felt things before it would happen due to the change of country; when I would move, this phenomenon would always be more present, but at this party, I had not felt the danger and it was intriguing me. So I tried to find an explanation; the only one I came up with was the alcohol. Alcohol dulls senses, so it was a plausible theory. But once at Tomoyo-chan's house, I was perfectly sober and I could feel... Discomfort was stirring in my stomach and something in my mind was screaming at me.

Tomoyo-chan's parked the car in the garage.

"Tonight, no names must be told." Everybody stared at me, surprised. I intensely looked at my cousin.

"No name. Please." Eriol-san seemed a bit more puzzled that the two others, but everyone nodded.

"Do you know why?" I shook my head looking apologetically at Tomoyo-chan.

"I might only be tired, but please compel."

Once again, everyone nodded and we all got out of the car and headed to our own room. Before getting to sleep, I forced myself to tell her every events of the night. I felt sick just thinking about them, but I knew I had to. I was no psychologist, but I knew that much.

Tomoyo-chan took me in her arms and we fell asleep this way.

I woke up around two in the morning, a strong unpleasant feeling choking me. I managed to get out of bed without waking up Tomoyo-chan and immediately headed towards the kitchen.

I listened. The house was perfectly silent. I took a sharp long knife out of a knives block and got back to keeping still and listening.

"What are you alright?" I lowered my weapon.

"I'm sorry. I... I feel..." Li carefully approached me.

"You're traumatised; your anxiousness is comprehensible... but maybe you shouldn't touch knives for a while." I shook my head.

"No! It's more than that; something's going to happen..." At this moment, the backyard's door's knob that was nearby began to shake and we could hear clicking sounds coming from the lock. Li turned towards me.

"Go upstairs. Now!" I hesitated before finally leaving the kitchen.

I still could hear Li banging once on the backyard's door and loudly warning he would call the police if the thief wasn't leaving at this very moment.

While walking back to the stairs with my knife, I stopped in front of the main door. I approached it... and suddenly, metallic sounds came from the lock.

I hurriedly flattened myself against the wall, beside the door. With one swift movement, I unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as I perceived the hand still working on the lock (the thief was too surprised to react), I slashed the arm and rapidly closed the door and locked it back. At this point, my breath was erratic. I could hear the man raging scream.

Li rapidly came out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" I was speechless; I couldn't understand why I had done such a sadistic act. The man on the other side of the door had grown back silent; then, I heard a car hurriedly speeding off.

I stared at Li who was looking at the knife.

"I think you should give me the knife now." Li extended his hand and took the weapon.

"What happened?" I shuddered.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I was afraid... I just..."

"Tell me what happened." His voice was dead calm.

"I opened the door and cut the man..." Tension appeared on his face.

"What? Gosh!... Have you gone mad?" He stopped barking, but began to grunt for a while, due to stress and tension I guessed.

Li turned back to me after a moment.

"Okay, listen to me, I'm going to tell you what your daddy should have told you years ago. For all we know, those guys might have been only thieves; this house has been empty for a while, maybe they didn't know we had moved in. Thieves usually prefer to run, but they can be dangerous if they think the occasion calls for it. They might have been sociopaths too, which I don't know, but either way; you should never open the door!" Not once did Li raise his voice; the tension he was introducing into his words were enough to deliver the message. And I was listening. I really was, but all I could see was the blood on the knife. I knew I had not cut into the flesh too deeply, but I couldn't believe I had attacked a man.

Li followed my gaze and sighed.

"Don't move." He left for the kitchen and I heard water running into the sink. The water stopped flowing. Li came back soon after.

"Come." He leaded me to the living room and told me to sit down on the couch while he went over a sofa to take a blanket. Li handed it to me. I sat at one end of the sofa, my knees under my chin, while my bodyguard settled down at the other end.

"Talk."

End of chapter 11

* * *

Still shaking... Not cool, I don't even listen to his songs! It might be why I'm so stressed out... That and I wasn't planning to see a celebrity at work... I'm right beside a huge room where artists perform and I wasn't planning to see any celebrity... Girl, there something wrong with you lol

Anyway, tell me what you think of my fanfic thank you!

Lune-diamant


	12. L'ombre se dessine et se dévoile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Guten Tag!

Yesterday night, I went on a date with a guy I met last Friday. He was cute and nice, but there was just no spark. When I think about it, it was a bit boring. I did all the conversation and he just wouldn't know what to answer me because what I was saying was supposedly too complicated. I think he was surprised that I wasn't interested into him; he just couldn't see that the difference between us two was too great, always saying that he didn't mind this or that about my habits, but telling me that changing could be good etc... I don't want to change. I'm fine the way I am.

Honestly girls, don't change for a guy unless you're really willing to do so and if you do, do it for yourselves because one day or another, you'll blame the guy for this and it will be even worse. I might be too down to earth when it comes to real life, but better safe than sorry. Not romantic at all, I know, but I keep the romance for my stories :p

Okay, enough of my pathetic love life.

R&R

**Traduction:** L'Ombre peut être douce comme elle peut être traîtresse = The Shadow can be gentle as much as she can be treacherous

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 12: L'Ombre peut être douce comme elle peut être traîtresse

"Talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter." I stared at Li who looked awfully serious.

"Must I talk about the knife incident?" He didn't answer nor react.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Well, you shouldn't have opened the door, that's a certitude and it was extremely stupid of you, but you felt threatened, I guess, so you acted rashly and carelessly... It's understandable. However, don't ever do that again. Let me handle those things. Understood?" I nodded. Silence.

"How did you find me? At the party, I mean." Li tiredly sighed while ruffling his already messy hair.

"I saw you leaving..." That surprised me.

"How? You were ignoring me the whole time and having fun with those drinking games. And you weren't even drunk." Li smirked.

"I was winning, that's why. And I know how to be discreet; I was watching over you, you just didn't see me. When you left, I couldn't immediately follow you because of the thick crowd. So I went straight to Daidouji-san since I saw you talking to her before walking away. She told me where you were going, so I began to search for you, opening every door, with strength if it was needed... Except for the bathrooms, those ones I knocked and waited. I must add that some couples were really pissed off... One guy even tried to punch me..."

"You dodged it." He smirked once again.

"I dodged it." Silence.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night. Jessica seemed to be a little... obsessed, but Audrey looked nice enough." Li frowned.

"They were both... interesting: Simple can be good, but this time, I was bored... Must I apologise for William?"

"Will?"

"Yeah, weren't you becoming close?" Surprised, I laughed.

"Will was reminding me of someone I knew, that's all." Li wasn't buying it.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you never ogled him. Not once?"

"I didn't." Li lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine. I believe you."

"You're not a smoker." My bodyguard frowned.

"Where does that come from and how can you tell?"

"Until a few weeks ago, you always had a cigarette on you, but not once did I saw you smoke. Plus, you don't smell like a smoker. So my question is: "Why did you always had a cigarette on you? Surely the answer has something to do with appearance." Li remained stoic.

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes. It was certainly to allure girls and to play the character of the bad boy. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"But I'm wondering why you broke up with all your "girlfriends". Did you change team?"

"What?" Li didn't understand; "to change team" was a bit too american.

"Did you realise girls aren't what you're interested into?" My dear bodyguard was staring at me, extremely startled by my question, while I was just innocently smiling at him.

"When I have a lot of... company, you say that I'm a jerk; when I'm single, I'm gay. What I must I do to be normal? Attack you? 'Cause I can't do that, except if you want me to, of course." Li was approaching me, a playful smile on his lips. I raised my hands as a barrier, my heart beating furiously.

"I was joking! I was joking! I swear!" He got back to his seat.

"You look better now. You should go to sleep; we're going to the beach tomorrow." I nodded and quitted the couch. He followed me.

When he was about to enter his room and I mine, I stopped and looked at him. In the darkness, I could see his tall and attracting feature.

"Thanks by the way." He nodded and in his room. He had made sure that I would feel better after everything that had happened and I was really grateful for that.

Li-san had changed; for the better according to me. I didn't know why, but it didn't matter. It was a good thing; maybe one day he would be able to forgive his mother.

* * *

Tomoyo-chan's woke me up at eight that morning. I had not slept a lot, but atleast, after the thief incident, I had not dreamt at all which was blissful.

Li-san told Tomoyo-chan about the thieves pointing out the necessity to install a security system. She agreed and promised me to talk about it with her mother. In private, Tomoyo-chan asked me if I thought those "thieves" might have been after me. Honestly, I didn't know. Moreover, it was highly improbable that they had managed to find me in such a short period of time.

So it was carefree that we arrived at the beach at ten. The sun was bright and warm and the sand was soft under our feet.

During the whole day, we played volleyball, built sandcastles like if we were kids and swam into the sea.

There were nets on the beach allowing us to play real beach volleyball. We split into two teams of one boy and one girl so that it would be fair: Tomoyo-chan asked to Li while I demanded to Eriol-san. Her reason for asking to my bodyguard to be her partner and not the guy she liked was because, this way, she was facing him. When she admitted this, I had needed all my self-composure to do not burst into laughter.

However, she was kind of right. If you wanted to look, you could do so as much as you wanted. I'd like to say that my male opponent was not distracting me at all, but it would be a lie. He was dead serious about the game, but sometimes, I could see him intensely gazing at me, with his smirk on his lips, like if he knew I had to avoid looking at him to keep my heart in custody. I couldn't understand why I had those reactions: Li was not the first nice looking man I was seeing in a bathing suit. And I had already seen him in his boxer, so I should have been somehow immune...

When the end of the day came, we were all exhausted, but sated with sun.

However, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san wanted to stay a bit longer; they were wishing to admire the sunset. Li-san and I looked at each other, both feeling a bit out of place.

Li-san proposed to take the bus to get back home since he wanted to leave and I wanted to let our two lovebirds alone. I accepted. Our two friends insisted afterwards that we could all leave together in the car, but my bodyguard and I declined. We could have a quick look at the city this way.

So we took the bus after asking for directions. We were on the bus for a little while when some people at the back began to exclaim and scream. Then the bus was hit forcing the driver to turn the wheel right and left to remain in control of his huge vehicle. Through complains of fright from the passengers, I could hear the roaring machine of a car coming from behind the bus.

It hit again. Stronger.

Li-san and I were sitting beside each other on a two seats bench. As highly competent as Li-san was, I knew he couldn't protect me from a car accident. But suddenly, he got down on the bus floor, between our bench and the back of the other bench in front of us, his back against the metallic body of the bus.

"Get down." I stared at him.

"What?"

"Sit down. In front of me. Do it." There was no place for discussion. I seated down in his laps while he took one of our towel and put it behind his head. Then, he enveloped my waist with one arm and protected my head with the other. He bent his knees so it would be on each side of me.

"Now, we wait. The police will certainly come." I nodded, though I wasn't sure he could hear me through the din of the engine's bus and the panicked passengers. I looked in front of me and saw an old woman mimicking Li-san and me. I closed my eyes unable to bare the distress on her wrinkled face.

And we waited for what seemed to me like hours. When the bus driver made a sharp turn, the big vehicle almost fell on its side, but luckily, the tires land back on solid ground.

"Why isn't parking on the side road? The bus driver, I mean." I was trying to cover the chaos to be heard by Li-san.

"I think we can't on the road we're onto. Or maybe he's just not bright enough."

Finally, the whim of the sirens pierced my ears, a heaven's delight in this sort of situation. The bus stopped to shake and jump; the crazy driver had ceased to hit the bus and had escape. I saw a black van pass by us and then turn a corner.

The bus came to a stop. Li-san grabbed my waist with both hands to push me up.

"We need to get off now and disappear in the crowd or we'll have to deal with the Police. Take your things."

I did what he told me; we were not the only one rush to the doors, but the others surely had other motives.

The bus driver begged us to remain in his vehicle, but few were listening. We managed to open the door and got out, quickly putting as much distance as we could between the police and us two.

The crowd of onlookers was thick, but Li-san was tightly holding my hand into his. We slowed our pace once we were four streets away from the incident.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. Rising my gaze, I saw a bank on the other side of the street.

"I need to go there." Li-san frowned.

"What? What are you saying? Did you hit your head or is it just the shock?" Shaking my head, I pulled him with me. I didn't know why, but there was something inside of me telling me... no, ordering me to enter this bank... It was exactly like back at the museum...

Li-san reluctantly followed me. Once inside, I slowly headed towards the automatic teller machines, scrutinising the place.

Suddenly, I turned around and looked passed Li-san who was behind me. It was there; what I had to acknowledge had just entered the building.

The stranger was on his phone, looking highly unpleased. I recognised him. And I even knew his name now: Abdoul Samir. The man had wavy black hair under the same gangster hat he was wearing back at the museum. I had already met him. He was from Morocco and the last time I had seen him looking at me, he had a gun pointed at my father. This man was working for Ekel. And he must have seen me at the museum! What had he been able to find out about me? What had he been able to scheme, to do?

I immediately hid behind Li-san, burying my face into his chest. Samir had not seemed to be looking around the place, so he didn't know I was in the bank and he had some business there.

I had to get out and fast.

"What are you doing?" Li-san was surprised by my sudden cuddliness. I raised my head, looking at him.

"Get me out of here." I was whispering, but I could still notice the trembling in my voice. I must have looked seriously frightened because he didn't question me about my strange behaviour. Instead, Li-san's face became expressionless. Like if everything was normal, he put an arm around my shoulders and headed towards the exit. By then, Samir was already behind us, so it was most likely that he wouldn't recognise me, but even so, I hid once again my face into Li-san's chest letting him lead me outside the bank.

On the sideway, we walked to the other side of the street and away.

"We have to leave this country. Too much has happened without it being a coincidence. It must be him." Li-san nodded.

"Who? Who did what?" I remained silent. Li-san ragingly growled, keeping his tone low.

"I'm tired of not knowing. I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to tell me what your protection resolves around." He had not raised his voice, but his words were as hard as stone. I bit my lips.

"Get me out of this country without being recognised and I'll tell you. Now is not the moment."

"Do you have your passport?"

"Always."

"Good. We need to change, but we can't go back to Daidouji-san's house, am I right?" I nodded. Li-san called a taxi for us two and asked for the nearest mall. He bought us both our clothes to change into since I didn't have much money with me and two cowboy hats. Then, he left me in a cosmetic salon, asking for the cosmetician to tan my skin with foundation. He walked away with his phone pressed against his ear. Li-san came back twenty minutes later with fake blond hair locks to place with my real auburn ones demanding to the cosmetician to help him since he wasn't really... confident with his result. Afterwards, he paid for everything and we took a taxi for the airport.

We waited to talk to a lady behind the departure desk to buy two tickets. Once we reached the employee, Li-san said our true names, our false names being used for the car and the house, we couldn't risk using them to go back to Japan, and handed her the payment in cash. The employee gave us our tickets and we hurried to go to the boarding gate. On our way, I couldn't leash down my curiosity.

"How did you manage to book us two seats so fast?" Li-san answered me without slowing down his energetic pace.

"I made some calls. By the way, I warned Eriol-san and told them to leave as soon as they can without raising suspicions. And act normal. They'll send us our luggage late."

I nodded; glad that Tomoyo-chan was at the very least informed of the situation and would soon leave this country.

We passed the security system and waited a whole hour before boarding the place. We were both silent, stress pressing onto our shoulders like if boulders had found their place there. I felt sick. It was dinner time, but my stomach was too upset to receive anything. Surely I would feel better once the place would take its takeoff. I jumped at the slight pressure someone applied on my shoulder.

It was Li-san, bent down in front of me, presenting me his hand.

"We're boarding." I nodded and accepted his gesture.

Our places were on one side of the plane. I sat down near the window to be able to see the huge isle disappear from my sight and mind. Fifteen or twenty minutes later, the plane was setting off for Japan.

Dinner was served and I was breathing a bit more freely.

"Now, you tell me the whole story." His voice was low and expressionless, but I knew a "no" would not be accepted. Moreover, I had already accepted to tell him what I was fleeing from.

Playing with my tray of food, I gathered enough poise to tell Li-san about my life.

"I told you about my belief, about Hecate and such. However, there's another branch of Wiccacraeft created hundreds of years ago by men who couldn't bear to be leaded by a woman. They twisted Wiccacraeft and my mother died because of this..." I told him everything: About my mother being killed by Ekel, about being stalked, about this monster being too powerful to be touch by legal means, about him wanting my body to empower himself and about him having so many minions.

Li-san remained silent for a while.

"And there's no way for you to be at peace?" A bitter laugh escaped from my throat.

"I'm not even sure that his death would put an end to all of this mess for another one would take his place. It would take Cernunnos himself to stop this and as you can guess, it's not likely that he would come into this world and say "hi". " Another silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were harassed by a mad rapist? Nothing shameful to it." I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You were a despicable player and asshole; I didn't want you to know about me." To know my weaknesses, in fact, but this I didn't say. Li-san slightly smirked.

"I noticed you used the past tense; am I getting under your skin?" I indignantly puffed and blushed, wishing the butterflies in my stomach would stop to swirl.

"Dream on."

* * *

As soon as we landed in Tokyo, we called my family for a meeting. Once in my father's house, Li-san and I were put under a sharp questioning performed by my dear professional brother. He inquired about how we had paid, where we had gone, who we had seen and so on.

As far as we knew, there was really little probability that my pursuers could follow a trail to Kinomoto Sakura. So for the moment, I was safe, but at the first sign, we would be off to some other country. Something stirred in me at the idea; I didn't want to leave. I felt at home here with Sonomi-san, Tomoyo-chan , all the girls and... Well, everyone. Leaving Japan would crush me harder than any other goodbye I had said.

It was late in the night or early in the morning when we were done checking everything. My father proposed to Li-san to stay to get some sleep, but my bodyguard declined the offer. I saw him off to the door with Touya who was going to drive him home. My brother was seriously staring at Li-san and me while I was biding him a good night.

"Last question: did you two share any intimate moments?"

"Touya!" What was that for?

"What? You two seems to have a different relationship and I don't like it!" Hecate! What was with this pure honesty in front of Li-san! It was embarrassing. Frowning, I was about to reply, but Li-san was faster.

"I can promise you that I didn't touch your sister in any way that would have unpleased her." And while saying those words, he had his stupid smirk on his lips! I reacted before Touya could.

"Touya, don't listen to him! You, wait for my brother outside!" Li-san opened the door and left while I was trying to calm Touya down and assure him Li-san had just said those words in such suggestive way to annoy him.

Finally, my brother came to the conclusion that I wouldn't lie to him and sent me to my room so that I could sleep while he would be driving Li-san to his own apartment and be sure he would stay there...

Once in my bed and ready to fall into Morpheus's arms, one last thought stroke me: what Li-san had said was true because no matter how he had touched me during our trip, I had not hated it. This couldn't happen.

End of chapter 12

* * *

So? How was it? I think I like it.

I'm so looking forward for the weekend! I'm dead tired really and I want to sleep as long as I want. All week long I've been sleeping badly. And I want to go shopping but my friends are always busy when I'm not and vice versa. So annoying! Anyway, the sun is shinning (today not tomorrow...) and I'm in a good mood. Probably because atleast now the situation is cleared with the guy I talked to you about earlier.

Oh and thanks to my job, I can draw a lot and get better. I go on internet find a painting I like (either by Renoir, Manet etc...) or a picture of flowers or cute animals and draw. I hope I can keep this job when I'll start university again, this way, I'll be able to study... I'm really too energetic right now... but I'm tired... human beings are confusing... :p

Take care of you all!

Tell me what you think about my fanfic if you have time. Thank you.

Lune-diamant


	13. Der Katz und die Maus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS

Mais oui, c'est bien vrai!

I survived to the thirteenth chapter! Though I don't know what you'll think about it... It's not my favourite... Maybe I feel that way because of what happened in the last chapter (them fleeing and all...) Anyway.

Yesterday, a guy gave me his card so that we could maybe have lunch together. Honestly, after the date I had last week (that and I believe he is too old for me and we are not at the same step in our lives), I really didn't want to hear that. I'm receptionist, okay, I smile to everybody and am nice towards everybody. Of course, I'm that kind of person too, but it doesn't mean that I give anyone a ''special treatment''. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I'm the kind of girl who will run away when I'm not comfortable. I know bad habit, but I do that only when the person isn't important in my life (like someone I saw only once etc...) If it is a real friend, then I'll stay and talk about it, but the point is that now I'm trapped because he's often coming to my workplace... Merde!

The good news is that I started to write to an old friend again. We met in Germany and I'm really happy about it. Do you know what's funny? Even if he came to Québec to perfectionate his french (though is french is great!) and I went to Germany to learn german, we communicate in english :p. Funny isn't? But I don't mind; as you should have guessed, I like english too... I wonder why you would know that :p ;)

Well, on with the story.

**Traduction**: The title means **The Cat and The Mouse** (Don't you see the similarities between english and german?)

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 13: Der Katz und die Maus

I woke up that morning at eleven from a night free of dreams; it was good to be home. My father wasn't there, but he had left a note on the fridge: "I'm gone to see an old friend. I'll be back after lunch. Ich liebe dich, mein Hertz (I love you, my heart)!" I smiled. I knew perfectly why my mother had fallen in love for my father; what woman in her right mind wouldn't appreciate a man so considerate?

I ate an apple and some toasts before going out with my coat on. I needed some fresh air to wake me up; I felt a bit apathetic after all the action of the previous days. At the very least, I knew we were safe now; we had done everything to keep our identity unknown.

I had been walking for five minute to ten minutes when I stopped and looked around me to see if "someone" was following me. I frowned; the street was empty, but it didn't feel that way... or maybe I was just used to have my bodyguard watching over me. Still...

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." From an alley appeared an exasperated Li-san.

"It could have been anyone: this is how you handle stalker?"

"I knew it was you."

"No you didn't. Anyway." I tilted my head to the side; it wasn't his style to give up so easily. I scrutinised him and noticed the discreet bags under his piercing eyes. I frowned.

"Did you sleep at all?" He nodded.

"How long?"

"Enough." I got back to walking knowing he would follow me. Without a word, I leaded him to the park. The trees were nude and their leaves had formed a carpet on the grassy ground, but atleast, the sun had dried the natural cushion and we could sit down without getting wet. I sat down under the tree.

"Sit and sleep." Still up, he looked down at me, an eyebrow up. I glared.

"Come on! The only danger here would be you on a bike, in this state. Sleep. Please." He smirked, but began to sit down. And then, to my biggest surprise, he completely lay down and landed his head on my laps, still looking at me with his heart throbbing smirk.

"Still want me to sleep?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot, but if I couldn't control my corporeal reactions, I would atleast control my brain. So I nodded.

I knew that, in Japan, it was a big deal to let their boyfriend do that, but there were really few chances that someone we knew would appear and even if there were strangers around us, I didn't really have to mind what those people would think about us two... If they minded at all.

So I let Li-san get some rest this way.

I didn't know how long we stayed like this, but just when I thought I was going to fell asleep myself and should stay awake, I noticed a know person looking at me from a distance. I jolted in surprise, recognising the person, waking up Li-san with my sudden reaction. Free of his weight, I jumped onto my numb legs, calling the person's name, and headed toward her as quickly as I could.

"Meiling-chan!" She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, a bitter expression staining her face, and escaped towards a group of trees.

"Meiling-chan, stop! Please! It is not what you think it is!" I wasn't screaming; I didn't want to attract attention, but I couldn't restrain myself to say those words. Even if Meiling-chan couldn't understand me. I caught her up; she had stopped between two pines and abruptly turned around when I joined her, looking at me with teary eyes.

"Oh, Meiling-chan, I swear..."

"You swear? What do you swear Sakura-chan? That you didn't tame his heart? I know him and I never saw him like that!" I was in a flat spin, but I tried to gain back as much self-confidence as I could.

"He has changed, that's all. It doesn't mean that I took him away from you." She humourlessly laughed.

"Why do you think he changed?"

"For... For himself, of course. Maybe for you and his sisters too..."

"Mei Lin." Li-san had appeared at last; Hecate knows where he was until then.

"Mei Lin, what if it had been what you though it was? Would it be that bad? Isn't it what you want for me? A nice girl with morals and who is caring and trustworthy?"

"But... Why...?" She hesitated.

"Why not you? You're like a sister to me. I love you, but not in the way you would want me to (sigh). Find someone else Mei Lin; someone who's worth your devotion." Her head was low and her eyes had become blank.

Slowly, she raised her gaze, a single tear rolling down her cheek and a faint smile on her lips. I felt like an intruder, like if I should have left, this scene being supposed to be played only between the two cousins.

Meiling-chan stared right at Li-san.

"As long as she's "worth your devotion" as well. Until you find her, I'll..." Li-san stopped her.

"Mei Lin, stop! You know me! You know what I mean!" Mei Lin threw a short glance at me before looking back at Li-san. Silence. The atmosphere was heavy. Meiling-chan lowered her head before gazing back up; her eyes were shining with tears, but her look was steady.

"Fine." Hearing her saying this simple word and knowing how hard it must be to produce it broke my heart and made me feel guilty. Meiling-chan was giving up and I had been the primer even if it wasn't intentionally. I had wanted my friend to let her love go since the beginning; I knew she was suffering because of her holding onto her hope, but at this moment, I was wondering if the pain she was feeling right now was better than the useless, but merciful wait she had put herself through.

"Meiling-chan, I swear..."

"I know. It's fine." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Meiling-chan, I'll come with you!" I didn't want to leave her alone, heartbroken, but she refused.

"No... Thanks, I need... Don't worry, I'll be fine." And she left. I watched her go, but after a moment, I just couldn't do so anymore; how could I let her be miserable all alone? I began to walk towards my friend when Li-san stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Don't." I turned around to look at him; he seemed sorry, but I could decipher no regret in his dazzling eyes.

"Are you sure you won't regret turning Meiling-chan down? Is it really what you want? To close this door forever? She's a marvellous girl; she could make you happy." His reaction back then... I didn't understand it; his face hardened and his lips formed a thin line.

"And do YOU know what you want?" I took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"I rarely have doubts about what I want and I believe that you, at the very least, know this about myself. But you... Your life is a mess! You cannot build a home, you cannot make friend and keep them, you cannot love... What is left, huh? Work? Even with that one, you'll have to be smart enough to stay undiscovered. You do not want anything. How is this near to living a worthy life, huh? What if someone wants you to stay? What then? You say goodbye anyway? Is it easy for you? Was it easy with your boyfriend? Or with William? You tell me to grab opportunities, but you run away from them! You just walk and breath like a zombie: Aimlessly! Going to Australia "to live", "to feel things"; you were just pretending to live! You were running away from this knowledge of you having no goal!" I was not angered by his words; what I felt was closer to fright... anxiousness...angst... Everything he had said, I already knew all that; I already knew "living my life" was only a dream, but I had grew used to simply lock the thoughts into a drawer in my brain and keep it shut. And now Li-san was blurting all out. Ragingly. Why?

"And what do you want me to do? What CAN I do? Kill Ekel when the occasion appears? Or maybe you'll do it? It wouldn't change a thing! Only Cernunnos could stop him and his followers! Even if Ekel dies, another one will appear! And how do you expect me to call him down here? It's been centuries since He or Hecate have honoured their wards with their presence! I can't do miracles! And what if I was to stay? I would love, create a home, but for how long this would last, huh? And then, when Ekel would catch me, I would just smile upon the memories I have made? Is that it? Is that it?" Hysteria had crept upon me; all Hell had been let loose and I was doing my best to do not cry.

Li-san, on the other hand, remained silent, his jaw was clenched and his whole body appeared to be tense. His eyes had drifted away from me.

I didn't know why he was so upset. Maybe he felt bad about Meiling-chan and needed to release his frustration, but honestly, I didn't want to hear him say those words to me even if it was because he was mad; I couldn't bear to hear him say that I couldn't be true, love and live. It hurt too much.

"I'm going home." I turned around and left. My head low, I made my way to my father's house, but I had not gone far when a warm large hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I swirled around, ready to fight this man who dared touch me, but as soon as I recognised him, I dropped down my guard, though I remained a bit tense.

"What is it, Li-san?" I made no effort to hide the fatigue I was hostage of.

"Come to my apartment." That shook me out of my dull state. And he looked so serious!

"What are you saying? What for?" We just had a fight he wanted me to go to his apartment? He rolled his eyes, annoyed by my suspiciousness.

"To wait for Eriol's call; he and Daidouji-san will be landing later today. This way, you'll have fresh news."

"Tomoyo-chan will call me at home when she'll be there."

"Yes, but Eriol will be the one to notice if something suspicious happened. No offense, but Daidouji-san can sometime be... carefree..." I observed him; Li-san seemed calm and poise, but how could that be? He had just verbally assaulted me minutes ago! Was he bipolar?

Still, my bodyguard was appearing as a perfectly normal and somehow, I just couldn't shake him off; I accepted. We silently walked side by side, him leading us to where he had parked his motorcycle.

He gave me his helmet and we took off. I didn't know where Li-san was living so I kept my eyes wide open, curious.

I didn't know what I was expecting; something grandiose or a modest building, but certainly not what we stopped in front of. It was a white and squared building with six floors; nothing fancy and nothing wild or bohemian. We reached the fourth floor and Li-san took out his keys.

Again, the apartment of Li-san was nothing I had imagined it would be... not that I had really taken time to think about his living place...

After opening the front door, you would step into a mini entrance where you would leave your shoes, and then into a cozy and neat living room furnished with a black couch, a black sofa, a low coffee table made of dark wood and a tv set with speakers and a sound system, In a corner, I even saw a games console. The television was against the wall, at the right of the front door, while the couch was facing the screen. Deeper in the apartment, I could see the kitchen; again, the place was spotless and plain normal. There was a sink, an oven, a fridge, some cooking surfaces and of course armoires. On their right was a small wooden table with four chairs near a door leading to Li-san's bedroom from what I could see from where I was standing. The bathroom was on the living room's right. A plant here, a small shelf there; all in all, it was a really simple apartment though a bit naked. Interior design was not something Li-san had spent time onto.

I removed my shoes and walked further into Li-san's home. After an awkward moment of silence, I turned around to look at my bodyguard who was still in front of the door with his shoes on. He was eying me, but somehow, I knew he wasn't paying attention to his environment, including me; maybe he was trying to answer the question that was floating in my head since a little while then: "Why had he invited me to his home?" He had said earlier that, this way, I would have news about my two friends, but he could have just called to my father's house to inform me of what was happening.

But more than that, why had I accepted? Could I trust him? Definitely. Was I trusting him? Yes. Maybe this was my answer.

Suddenly, a knocking on the front door broke the heavy silence. Li-san opened the door. Standing in the doorway was an old lady barely 5 foot tall; beside Li-san, she looked a bit like a dwarf. Her wrinkled face was showing a warm heart melting smile. She was wearing a kimono and in her arms was sleeping a furry grey cat.

"Good afternoon, Yuushi-sama! How are you today?" I couldn't see Li-san's face, but I knew by the tone of his voice that he was fond of the old lady.

"I'm good m'boy, I'm good. I saw you entering your apartment with a beautiful young girl; I sure hope I'm not interrupting something! You never bring ladies here. I was beginning to think that you were interested in boys!" The lady was curiously trying to see me more clearly. When I heard her last comment, I bit my lips to prevent me from laughing to hard; Li-san? Gay? Not even in a past life!

Li-san threw an embarrassed glance at me, the first I've ever seen from him, and looked back at who I presumed was his neighbour, by the look of it.

"Yes, hum, can I help you with anything Yuushi-sama?" The old lady ceased to happily scrutinise me and got back to the main purpose she had come knocking for... or was that only an excuse...?

"Oh, my! Yes, you see, my husband has left for the drugstore, but I'm cooking and I can't reach a plate; it's too high you see. Would you be kind enough to come to my apartment to grab it for me?"

"Of course, hum..." Li-san looked at me.

"I won't be long." And he left with his neighbour who threw me one last sweet smile. I didn't know if Li-san had meant what he had said as a warning or as an apology. I decided it would be the second choice, allowing me to ferret a bit in his apartment.

Slowly, I walked through the living room, looking here and there, making my way to Li-san's bedroom. Again, everything was at its place; the bed was made, there was no sign of dust and furniture was neatly disposed on shelves and chest of drawers. In a corner, there was a low wooden table with incense sticks, a little statue of Buddha made of jade and a picture of a grown man, small wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes and grey locks of hair growing here and there in his furnished chestnut hair. The man had given most of his features to his son; Li-san. He had even passed on his stunning amber eyes. While exploring the prayers in front of the picture, I noticed the table had a little drawer. Curious, I pulled it open and inside of it was a family picture. I recognised Li-san's father. By his side was a middle-aged woman, elegance and royal beauty radiating from her slender features and pale skin accentuating her dark black hair and her red lips. Her eyes though were showing just how smart the woman really was and how much she wasn't only pretty. Her daughters had inherited her beauty and grace though they had hazel hair and honey eyes just like their father. And Li-san was there, beside one of his sisters; he was not older than fourteen or fifteen years old, so the picture must have been taken a bit before Li-san's father's death.

"Found anything interesting?" My heart flipped once or twice before furiously racing into my chest. I turned around only to see Li-san leaning on the doorframe, a mocking ironic smirk on his lips, happy to catch me red-handed. I remained silent, not knowing what to say or do.

Li-san approached the low table, bent down and took the picture out. He eyed it before turning his attention on me.

"So?" His eyebrows were lifted, but he was looking so serious, as if waiting for my honest opinion... but about what?

"Your sisters are beautiful." It was the first thing that had come to my mind then. A smile cracked his stern expression. He laughed.

"Indeed, they are. It is said that we all look alike." Li-san was teasing me with great pleasure, knowing perfectly how uncomfortable I felt. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"I didn't say anything about you." I quickly turned around and left his bedroom. He soon followed me. Once the couch was between us, I stopped.

"So, you took a long time. Was the plate that high?" I mentally hit myself to punish me for asking something so stupid, so unimportant. He shook his head, a small smirk still playing on his lips, answering me none the less.

"No, not at all, but refusing her cookies is harder than it looks. She wanted me to bring you some. Yuushi-sama is really considerate of people. She told me to tell you that I would be a fine match." I lightly laughed, unbelief written all over my face.

"She also said that you had never eloped with a girl which we both know is not true."

"Wrong. She said that you had never brought any girlfriend here. Which is true." So what did that make me? A buddy? I didn't know how I felt about the idea...

"Fine, it doesn't concern me any way... So what now? Are we supposed to sit and wait for Eriol's call?" Li-san smirked.

"Something like that; or you can try to kick my ass in a game." What was he saying? "Kick his ass"? "A game"? Did he have something dirty in mind? My incomprehension must have been showing then because he added shortly afterwards what kind of game he had in mind.

"On XBOX: Soul Caliber 2. It's a fighting game." I lifted an eyebrow and a mocking smile crept on my lips.

"Well, well! Who would have thought that you were a gamer!" Still grinning, his eyes narrowed and he applied both hands on the couch's back to bend towards me and add more intensity to his stare.

"Anything wrong with that?" I slowly shook my head, feeling it was not the time to tease him since provoking him when he was obviously playing with me like a cat with a mouse would have closed the distance between us; distance that I was desperately trying to keep since ever since I had entered his apartment. It wasn't because I didn't trust him; it was because I had step into his intimacy and I was afraid to be there...

Li-san stood back straight.

"Good. Take a seat."

End of chapter 13

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review if you have the time or the will.

Do you know what I did? I said yes to my ex-boss for working this week-end meaning that this week I will work 50 hours... I swear, I won't see my summer! I'm always inside and always tired when I come back home! Anyway, enough grumpy (me), it's off to work you go! :p

Viel Spaβ!

Lune-diamant


	14. Freut mich! Mein Name ist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Guten Tag!

This morning, the German soccer/football (depending which country you're from) team lost to Serbia... As you can guess, I'm rooting for them, so I just wanted to say bravo Serbia and to show my sadness for Germany...

On a happier note, the sky has turned sunny! And it's hot too! If you knew how bad the weather is these days! So I'm really happy... though I made a mistake at job. A small one and with no consequences, but since it implies my father, he is not pleased and is not afraid to show it (he is a little more diplomatic with his other employees... anyway).

I'm at work right now, so I'm eager to finish this day and to get some sun! Roller blade are dangerous (especialy since I don't wear any protection or helmet and our roads are bumpy and full of holes), but it's a pure bliss to do that after work when you passed the whole day on your ass!

Anyway, I'll let you read this chapter. I don't know if it is good, I'm waiting for your opinion! :)

R&R

**Traduction:** Freut mich! Mein Name ist... = Nice to meet you (Enchanté)! My name is...

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 14: Freut mich! Mein Name ist…

I sat down on the right end of the couch and waited for my bodyguard who was preparing the game console and the television. Once everything was set, he gave me a controller and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Have you ever played to those games?"

"Not really." He explained what buttons should be pressed to accomplish actions.

After choosing our characters, we began to fight. Li-san was more poised than I was; I was just pressing on and on and on any buttons.

I wouldn't be able to say how long we played. I didn't win much; in fact, I never did. And I could see his cocky smile from the corner of my eyes...

After a moment, I had managed to bring his life low enough to kill his character with one last hit, but I had to be quick because I was in the same position. When I saw an opening, I pressed on a button (any one) waiting for the final blow to suppress my enemy, but instead, it was his character that got to win and "kick my ass"! What had happened?

"Hey! Not fair! I hit the damned button! I pressed on it!"

"Not fast enough, so it seems."

"You could have let me win this one! I never played; it's not fair!"

"Fine, I'll let you win the next one if you manage to bring me to my knees once again." What? It had taken me atleast a dozen of fights to finally have this one chance! Without thinking, I took a cushion and hit Li-san with it; he didn't see that one coming. He stared at me, stunned and ironically grinning; his facial expression was clearly saying: "Did you really do that?"

"You wouldn't dare to hit me once again..." I proved him wrong, slightly giggling; his look was priceless!

I saw his hand heading towards the other cushion just beside him; I doubled my attacks, kneeling on the sofa to gain power and a better access to my prey. Even so, and I don't know what I was hoping for, Li-san grabbed his cushion with both hands and as fast as a snake's strike, applied it to my chest and pinned me down on the couch.

Li-san was too strong to be opposed to, but still it was clear that he was trying to remain at a good distance of any critical parts or positions and therefore was very unstable while kneeling over me on cushions; I used this advantage.

I lifted my right knee and pushed him to the left as hard as I could to make him fall off the couch. It worked! He slipped and laid flat on his back, on the floor... However, I ended up following him and right onto him due to his grip on me.

Both laughing, we ignored for a moment our awkward position. When I managed to control my laughter, I got up and sat back on the couch, but Li-san remained on the floor, staring at me.

"I won." He kept silent before answering.

"So you can still smile even if you're not in Australia. Good; your brother would have killed me if not." I looked away.

"Since when are you afraid of my brother?" He chuckled.

"He wished I was!" Li-san sat up and I noticed the corner of the low table close to him. I pointed it.

"That could have been dangerous!" It was true; one of us could have been hit to the head. Li-san though shrugged it off.

"I would have taken the blow." Just like that; like if there was nothing wrong with that. Until then, I had not realised Li-san could be hurt in order to protect me and the perspective was very close to unbearable; since when was it okay to pay someone to be hurt in my stead? Pay. True: Li-san was paid to protect me, to be by my side. As soon as those thoughts reached my consciousness, I pushed them back as strongly as I could; it was not the time to think about that... or rather, I didn't want to think about that.

Thank Hecate, the phone rang at this moment. Li-san got up and reached for the phone.

"Moshi, moshi. Who's speaking?" He nodded once or twice.

"Tell me everything you did." By the tone, it had to be Eriol-san on the line. Li-san listened, serious and frowning. Finally, he hung up.

"So?"

"They're still out of the country; they're in South Korea."

"What? What are they doing there?"

"When they left Daidouji-san's house, Eriol noticed they were followed so they kept their fake identity and boarded a plane to Korea to lead their pursuers on a wrong path; Japanese, Chinese, Korean... We all look the same for Caucasians. After landing, they took a cab to one of the most crowded streets and lost the scums there. They again took the cab, where they had left their luggage and who's driver had been generously paid, and went back to the airport. They took back their real identity and when they called me, they were waiting for the plane to take off."

"But didn't they get problems with the customs?"

"You don't know what does Eriol's father, right?" I shook my head.

"He's an ambassador. One call and problem solved." I absent-mindly nodded; Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san were coming back and they were fine. Good. Those people who were after... You never knew what they could do.

And I was mad at myself for endangering everyone around me.

"Well then, I'll head back home." I turned around and walked to the door, where I had left my shoes, without according any attention to my bodyguard.

"... Okay, I'll accompany y..." I stopped him.

"No need. I know the way; I'll take the bus."

"What are you doing?" Disbelief and incomprehension were tainting his question, but my voice remained emotionless.

"Leaving; we got our friends' news, so I'm going home." Li-san approached, grabbed my arm and compelled me to look at him.

"Hey! I don't know what got into this thick head of yours, but I'm bringing you back home. End of discussion. Kami-sama! Are you bipolar or what?" Funny how the thought had crossed my mind too about him once. I folded my arms and remained silent, waiting for him to put his shoes on. The reason of my cold behaviour was due to my frustration about the precarious situation I was into... and maybe it was better to act this way; if atleast he could hate me, him, my bodyguard, the most stupid friend I had who would take the blow in my stead...

Both silent, we got on the street, hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off. Once in front of my house, I gave him back the helmet I had on, quickly and coldly thanked him and walked to the front door.

Before I entered my father's house, Li-san shouted something to me.

"I don't know what got into you, but you won't be able to scare your friends off like this!" I closed the door.

Had he understood? And was he one of my friends? And most of all, was he right?

* * *

The following days, I didn't meet with Li-san. He didn't call and neither did I.

I saw Tomoyo-chan once she was back. I tried to act moody and cold towards her too, but it didn't last long; when she noticed my attitude, she literally attacked me and made me spill the beans.

She even brought her mother in the matter! Such a disloyal tactic! They found what was wrong with me, they deciphered my guilt. And the worst part was that Nosomi-san wasn't even mad at me for endangering her daughter. She said it wasn't my fault and that Hecate was watching over us. What was bound to happen would happen and our Goddess wouldn't punish her daughters when they had committed no sins.

They forbid me to retreat behind thick walls and ordered me to keep my friends close or Ekel would already be the winner for I would have built my own jail.

They made me feel better even if sadder; one day, I could need to leave them behind. I could feel that my time in Japan was growing short, but maybe it was better this way; they would be safe... However, in this mean time, I had to make the most of what was left. Therefore, as they had told me, I kept smiling.

When we got back to university, almost everything was like we had left it: the building was still crystal clean even with the bad weather raging outside its wall, Tomoyo-chan and my friends were still as united as before our trip and Li-san was unsurprisingly hidden somewhere. I had not seen him since he had drop me to my father's house. He was certainly there once in a while, watching over me, but I could never spot him; not that I wanted to talk to him either.

There were small noticeable changes though: Indeed, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san had become an item and the girls were eager to know how it had happened. On a less happy note, a relationship had gone through slight transformations for me too; I felt incredibly guilty towards Meiling-chan.

At Monday's lunch break, I asked her if we could talk in private. She accepted with a smile.

Once alone in a classroom though, I had ran out of words; I didn't know what I could tell her.

"Don't sweat it, Sakura-chan. I know you are not with Xiao Lang; his sisters explained everything to me. I'm not mad at you, though you could have told me about your situation... But I can understand that you don't want the world to know..."

"It is not that I distrust you, but..."

"I know, don't worry. You have to be careful... So? Feeling better now?" Meiling-chan gave me a concerned smile which made me feel even guiltier; I had been a bad friend.

"I'm so sorry Meiling-chan; I was the trigger of this situation and if I had told you about me..."

"Stop it! You just helped to put an end to this whim. We were betrothed to each other since childhood. It had been called off because of Xiao Lang's behaviour, but I was still hoping... And with him changing back to the cousin I knew, to the man I believed he could be... He was my hero when we were children, you see. No, I'm not mad at you and I wouldn't be even if you were with him. The one I'm displeased with is me... but now I can move on. You should do the same." I didn't understand what she implied by this, but I accepted her way of thinking. I could believe in her serenity.

"And who knows, I might find a guy who will idolise me now!" She winked at me forcing a giggle out of me. When we felt ready to join back the other girls, we left arm in arm with lighter hearts.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tomoyo-chan and I were taking some fresh air after tiresome classes, the wind had calmed down and the cold rain had stopped leaving the remains of its grey coat all over the sky hiding every hint of blue; giving this impression that the world had drifted to sleep.

We were ready to go back inside to meet with Eriol-san when I noticed a beautiful young woman standing alone apparently searching for someone. Students were passing by her, though not blind to her grace... And I recognised her! She was one of Li-san's sisters! Tomoyo-chan followed my stunned gaze noticing my surprise.

"Do you know her?" I shook my head.

"No, but she's Li-san's sister. She looks lost. Go meet with Eriol-san. I'll go see if I can help her."

"Okay. See you later!" I walked towards my bodyguard's sister, wondering if I was not making a mistake by affiliating with the family of a person I was trying to keep away from me.

Slowly, Meiling-chan's cousin turned towards me noticing that I was heading towards her. She smiled, intrigued.

"May I help you?" She was the one searching for something and she was the one offering help; the situation was amusing.

"I'm fine thank you, but I may be of some help: You are Li-san's sister, right? Are you searching for him?" Surprised, she graciously smiled at me.

"How do you know I am his sister?"

"I saw a picture of your family..." I almost added that it was at his apartment, but I wasn't sure of how it would be taken...

"Really? And who might you be? Wait... Are you not Kinomoto Fujitaka's daughter? I am Li Feimei. Nice to meet you!" To my greatest relief, the question was asked only loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes... Why?" A more appropriate question would be: "how had she recognised me?"

"I've heard a lot about you... Do you think you could come with me for a little while? I have a car nearby." I was hesitant at first, but after all, she was my bodyguard's sister so there was no real threat whatsoever.

"Fine. Where are we going?" She answered me only once we were in her silver GS450h Lexus. We fastened our seatbelts and she engaged the car on the street.

"We are going to see my mother; I'm sorry for kidnapping you, but my brother just won't come home and talk to her."

"Is there a problem? Is somebody sick?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. It is not rare that we try to get him to see our mother. I just managed to catch the right bait."

"Bait? Then, maybe you should have taken someone else. Last time I saw Li-san, we were not really in good terms."

"Really... That's shameful... But from what I've been told, Xiao Lang will certainly come for you." True; he was my bodyguard... Even though this situation was not really dangerous.

"May I ask what happened between you two? I was told you had something to do with the change Mei Ling informed us about. Did he do something that upset you? Or maybe it was you?" I stumbled on the answer, not really knowing what to answer.

"No... Nothing like that. It's nothing much, really." Li-san's sister sighed with relief.

"I'm glad. He has a problem to trust women and... Well, if you had deceived him, I don't know what would have happened..."

"You're according me too much importance."

"If you say so." For a moment, I hesitated, but the urge to ask was too strong to overcome.

"I'd like to know... Why is Li-san this way?" Feimei-san quickly looked at me before returning her attention to the road.

"It is not my place to say anything. I'm sorry." I should have known and I asked for forgiveness. The end of the ride resumed in silence.

* * *

We arrived at a mansion similar in size to Sonomi's though a bit more traditional in style. The wall surrounding the property was made in stone though the gate was in wood. Once opened, Feimei-san parked in a garage away from the house and she motioned to me to follow her. On the front wooden porch, was standing another Li-san's sister, clothed in a chic but warm coat and painting on a canvas the frozen garden in front of her.

"Feimei! Where did you disappear... and who is your companion?" The stunning woman's brown hair tied in a ponytail was making her look younger which was matching with her sweet cheerfulness.

"Fuutie, this is Kinomoto Sakura." A wide smile blossomed on Fuutie-san's lips.

"Really? Nice to meet you! Mama will be very pleased to meet you. She has you in high esteem." I wanted to ask why, but Feimei-san and her sister were already towing me inside the domain. Fuutie-san opened the front door before a nice looking butler with a grey moustache came to our meeting to relieve us from our coats.

"Nice to see you back Feimei-sama. May I inquire of the identity of your friend?" Feimei-san looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"We tried to convince him to stop to be so formal, but nothing will do. Wei is an old family friend." She smiled at the man.

"She is Kinomoto Sakura, Wei. Is mama free? I'd like to introduce them to each other." Wei-san nodded and bowed to me.

"Nice to meet you. Please follow me." Slowly, we walked deeper in the mansion allowing me to admire the tapestry and the beautiful traditional decoration of the house. Finally, Wei opened a sliding door and motioned to us three to enter the room. A middle-aged beautiful woman was reading a huge book while drinking a steaming tea; I immediately recognised her as Li-san's mother. Sumptuously dressed, I was wondering if she had any plans to be clothed so elegantly. Even if in her late forties, the woman was still looking as fresh as ever, her jet black hair illuminating her pale skin.

She looked at me with curiosity before resting her gaze on her daughters.

"And who is our guest, Feimei, Fuutie?" Feimei-san, who seemed to be the oldest, answered.

"Mama, meet Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura-san, Li Yelan, my mother." Li Yelan rested her book on the low table beside her and politely smiled at me, but I could see that there was more to it; she was entertained by the situation...

While I was wondering why I had accepted to come.

End of chapter 14

* * *

Another chapter completed! If you knew how that one was hard to finish! My muse had left me alone like a little chicken (an expression from Québec). I have the feeling that next week will be an hard one too... still, I'll do my best to post next Friday anyway.

So? What do you think?

Next Thursday, it is the St-Jean Baptiste's day here in Québec. Francophones call it la Fête du Québec (Québec's day). So think about us and say Bonne fête Québec! ;) (Usualy, we drink a lot on that day, so hope I won't be killed in an accident because a heavy drunk man!)

See ya!

Lune-diamant


	15. In der Vergangenheit liegen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

OH YEAH! I'm back baby! I'm so sorry for the LONG wait, but like I said in the last chapter, I had no more inspiration, my muse had left me. I knew what was supposed to happen in this chapter, but I had no energy, no drive to write. However, this week, some friends forced me to write something: anything because I REALLY needed it. As weird as it sound, I didn't continue this chapter. I wrote a murky short story. The story is only two pages long, but it was great to write and the next day, I could finish this chapter who was only half way finished. :)

And I really hope you will enjoy it, I saw that I had new readers and new reviews (and again, my private messaging disabled on its own, merde!), but I will not answer them since I am ashamed of my disappearance.

I still want to THANK YOU for the really nice review and I'd like to answer to two of them: GO CANADA AND GERMANY! I hope you will both recognise yourselves :p And nope, I'm not talking to you my friend who is reading my stories.

Okay, so I made you wait long enough, have fun (I hope)!

**Traduction:** the title means: to be a thing of the past

* * *

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 15: In der Vergangenheit liegen

Li Yelan gracefully smiled at me. I was under the impression that I was in the movie "Geisha"; she was so poised and in controls of her every movements. I never knew how uncoordinated I was before meeting this woman.

"Feimei, Fuutie would you please ask Wei to bring us some tea." In other words: "Leave us alone please" which I wasn't really sure I was up for. I looked at Feimei before her leave; she reassuringly smiled at me. I was on my own. I turned back my attention to my hostess. She motioned me to sit down in front of her, on the other side of the table. I tried to decipher the title of the huge book she was reading before my entrance, but it seemed to be mandarin.

"So, you are the famous Kinomoto Sakura. I have your father in high esteem, a remarkable man. It is a shame that you all have to go through such problems."

"Thank you Li-san for the help you have brought us. Your son is very capable." A proud smile, even if small, appeared on her lips.

"I know he is. His father has great merit in that. I, on the other hand, put him to severe test. But you got him back on good tracks. I am in your debt." I felt my face gaining few degrees. It was not the first time that someone was implying that I had changed Li-san and I felt that I didn't deserve any credit in that matter.

"I've done nothing of the sort. Your son change on his own accord." Wei-san silently entered the tea to serve us some tea. Un ange passa dans la pièce (an awkward silence settled in the room) and Wei-san exited as discreetly as he had come in.

"Fine. Let's say for now that Meiling exaggerated a bit then. Still, Xiao Lang is fond of you and I'm sorry that my daughter brought you here to bait him. However, I would like to know why you accepted to come." Words refused to form in my mind to produce a correct answer.

Why had I come? I didn't think about it, I just did. And what then? What was I supposed to do now that I was there? Could I really ask what I had wanted to get informed about when I was in Li Feimei's car.

My silence amused the Li matriarch.

"Tell me what my son told you." A few degrees added to the already high temperature of my cheeks.

"Nothing. I just sort of guess that the problem was between you two."

"Would you like to know about it?" Now that I was in front of this impressing woman, I wasn't so sure if I still wanted to know; I was still curious, but seeing the source of Li-san's coldness towards women being so courteous and poised had made me think twice. Like if it was a shame to taint her.

"Have you ever been in love Kinomoto-san?" Ouch! That certainly was a difficult question. Had I ever been? If I felt the need to question myself about it, maybe it meant I had never been. My hostess slightly smiled and in her features, I could finally see a mother.

"No need to answer; love is still a mystery for people your age. You see, before Xiao Lang's father died, I began an affair with one of my husband coworkers. I had always been someone really practical; having a lover was not something I was expecting from myself, but it happened. And it lasted for 3 years. 3 years I spent getting more and more distant from my husband. And he noticed; he knew what was going on, but he let it be. If my love for him had flickered, his was still strong enough to let me be happy." I listened to her story, impressed by her stoicism; how could she be so detached while talking about errors she did in the past. Maybe that was the key: the past. You can do nothing about it. Whining over it won't get anything fixed.

"The night my husband died, we were supposed to go dine together in a restaurant. I cancelled at the last minute saying I had others obligations. In fact, I had preferred to go shopping with my lover. That night, I left my husband alone and that night, he died from a stroke. He had a heart condition. It was Xiao Lang who found his father on the floor of his office, a glass of bourbon spilled on the carpet and pictures of me and my lover together. I don't think I have to tell you about the following events." I remained silent, unconsciously biting my lower lip.

"After my husband death, I renounced to continue this relationship that had ruined my family. My daughters had resentment against me, of course, but none the less, over time, they forgave me. My son though never did."

"And you're telling me all this because you want me to convince him to forgive you? I don't think..." She motioned me to stop.

"I'm telling you this so that you can know my son a bit more accurately. But you are here to be the bait. You can't blame a mother to try to get her son back." I didn't answer. Li Yelan had so much presence, it was destabilising to see such a person flicker, but still keep her dignity. Maybe it was because she was willing to lose it to gain back what was really important for her. Of course, what she did was wrong, but where is the limit? When do we stop giving forgiveness?

Suddenly, heavy footsteps and low muffled voice could be heard from somewhere in the house.

"I think we catch a fish." I couldn't restrain a mocking smile, the irony of the situation quite entertaining, but still, I knew the fish would become in fact, a shark. The door behind me opened on Feimei holding high her cell phone.

"I called him." As soon as those words left her lips, she erased herself from the door to allow a stern Li-san to storm into the room.

"Mother." Coldly saluted Li-san.

"Xiao Lang. How have you been?" Li Yelan's slight smile remained untouched. Li-san offered a polite nod and turned his attention on me.

"We're leaving." Frowning, I took the hand he was presenting to me and he pulled me up surprisingly less harshly than I thought he would. Still, it felt wrong to leave just like this. Li Yelan had made mistakes, but she was repentant for them and her daughters had forgiven her. I extracted my hand from his and sternly stared at Li-san.

"I'm not leaving." My bodyguard tiredly rubbed his eyes before running his hand in his already messy hair.

"You're a nightmare, you know that? This situation has nothing to do with you."

"I'm not leaving. Except if you talk to your mother." His eyes narrowed.

"You're blackmailing me?" I bit the inside of my cheek, aware of how bad was my idea to threaten him. I nodded. He snorted, unhappy.

"You're gonna taste it one day." I gulped with difficult. No doubt I would for stepping into his business.

"Feimei, bring Kinomoto-san home." Seeing her brother in such a bad move, her older sister preferred to clear whose idea it was to bring me to her mother's house.

"Xiao Lang, I was the one to decide to take Kinomoto-san here."

"And you're going to take her out." Feimei-san grimaced as if she was in pain and motioned me to follow her. I threw one last glance at Li-san who was looking at me with a blank face.

The drive home was made in silence except for the countless apologies Feimei-san offered me. I assured her they were not needed. I had been willing to follow her... and was the once to have decided to blackmail her brother into talking to his mother. And I was fine with my decision: Life is too short to hate, to sulk or to cry. You have to move on or you'll be your own executioner.

At home, my father welcomed me with a smile; Feimei had called him to inform him of my presence at her mother's mansion and he was delighted that I had met his old friend... though he didn't know much about my reasons for being there and I wasn't going to be the one telling him about Li Yelan's misdemeanour.

Later in the evening, I decided to try my luck and see if I could meet with Li-san at his apartment; I still felt I had done what I thought was good, but none the less, an apology was needed. I had taken part in his family matter and it was not my place to do so. Therefore, I took several buses to get to his apartment even though I had no idea if my bodyguard was back from his meeting with his mother. However, once I got there, I was pleased to see that there was light in his apartment.

I took the stairs to his floor and reached for his door. A buzzing sound vibrated through the silence of the night when I pressed on the doorbell of his intercom.

The door opened on a really surprised and fresh Li-san: perfectly white shirt, cologne and a touch of hair gel. Was he going somewhere?

"Kinomoto-san... what are you doing here?" What happened to "hello"? It's not like I was expecting a warm welcome "Hello, Kinomoto-san! How are you?", but still. And he didn't seem mad at all; in fact, he looked like if I had caught him red-handed. He opened the door just enough for him to be visible.

"I was... I just wanted to..." Now that I was face to face with him, I felt incredibly stupid... or maybe vulnerable was the word.

"I just wanted to say sorry for today... I shouldn't..." From behind Li-san, I heard a sulking voluptuous voice.

"Who is it, Syaoran darling?" The female voice was definitely sweating an accent from England, deforming my bodyguard's name. A perfectly manicured hand appeared on the door to open it more widely. A sumptuous woman in her mid-thirties revealed herself; she had a golden skin (surprising for a woman coming from a country where rain is the weather's master) and brown hair was lightened by golden locks here and there. Her eyelashes were so furnished and so black that I wondered how she could manage to open her eyes. To be clearer, I felt pale into insignificance beside that woman.

I wouldn't be able to say what I felt at this moment; stupid, that's for sure, for thinking he had changed. Then again, it was none of my business; he was free to do whatever he wants. So I had no reason to feel betrayed, no reason at all.

But I had to get of this ridiculous situation. _Pronto_.

"Oups, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Please don't mind me. I'll take my leave now. Have a nice evening." I turned around to leave just in time to see Li-san frowning.

"Wait, Kinomoto-san..." I waved goodbye without looking back or stopping.

Coming back home was so easy that once in my room, I couldn't remember half of the path I had taken. In fact, I just didn't want to think at all. If I was to do so, I knew I wouldn't like what my brain with come out with. So I just rested on my bed, listening music with great concentration to learn the lyrics, to finally go to sleep with no other words in my head then those from Coldplay's song "Talk".

* * *

The next day, it was like if nothing had happened; Li-san was nowhere to be seen and I had gotten no news from him. Not that I wanted to either.

So like usual, I went to school to meet with the girls in the cafeteria before going to classes. When I arrived to school though, everything was not as usual. People were talking with animation and a huge bus was parked in front of the university. Mostly ignoring the commotion, I continued to walk towards the front doors until I caught a name in the cacophony I had not heard in a long time.

"Flora!" No. No. No. It couldn't be possible. He wasn't there. He couldn't be here of all the places. I turned around to convince myself that HE really wasn't here in Japan and that I had not heard correctly. The moment I faced the source of the call, I was tightly hugged and lifted from the ground.

"Flora! Es ist kaum zu glauben dass ich dich hier gefunden habe. (It is har to believe that I have found you here.) Wie geht's dir? (How are you?) Warum hast du nicht geschrieben? (Why didn't you write to me?)" It was him. He was taller, he was older and he was more in shape, but it was him: my only ex-boyfriend. And he was expulsing all my oxygen from my lungs.

"Ich kann nicht atmen. (I can't breathe.)" He gently put me down.

"Ach! Entschuldigung (Sorry)! Also... Was machst du hier (What are you doing here)?"

"In English, please, Kai." My old friend looked puzzled.

"Why?" My answer would have been that I didn't want to stand out, but when accompanied by a dirty blond occidental giant with blue eyes, you can't really stay unnoticed.

"Because I'm not as fluid as I once was in German." Mostly a lie since my father and I were practicing this language often, but English was less noticeable and since Kai could speak it, there was no reason to do not use it.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one to ask you this. What are you doing in Japan?" He sighed, a half-smile mischievously playing on his lips.

"It's a long story. I was recruited by a model agency and it seems Japan is a great place to show your model's skills, so here I am. I was hired for this school's fashion show too. Good publicity according to my agent. So here I am. Never thought I would meet you here though." I forced myself to laugh to make him believe the situation was indeed hilarious, though I wasn't sure it was. How many years had it been since I had last seen him? Five years perhaps? Ekel wouldn't follow one of my past contacts for that long, right?

"I didn't know you wanted to be a model..." Kai burst out laughing.

"Me neither. It just happened."

"And how is your family? Your brother and father?" His contagious laugh froze into a polite smile.

"They doing amazingly fine. After mom's death we had a hard time, but we managed to go on... Bro would want to become a doctor and dad got married a year or so ago... so yeah... Things are fine." I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that... You know, I'm s..." The pressure of a warm hand on my left hip and a kiss on the top of my hair stopped me from finishing my apologies for leaving so suddenly five years ago.

"Hey, I searched for you everywhere FLORA-tan. Who is your friend?" The voice was easily recognizable. It was Li-san. And he had called me "tan"! That was used when the two people were intimate with each other and the person being called this way could understood that she was considered as cute. Why was Li-san using this suffix? And even if he was my bodyguard, he had no right to touch me this way especially in public. One thing was sure: he had eavesdropped.

"Kai, meet Li. Li, Kai. Kai was my ex-boyfriend I told you about. You know, when I was in Austria." I tried to accentuate the country so that he would pay more attention to that word. Kai was the friend I had tried to help by praying for his sick mother. I guessed Li-san understood because his grip tightened on my hip: The idea that my past was appearing in such an unexpected way and place was a bit unsettling. Still, Li-san presented his hand to my ex-boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you. It is such a surprise to meet you here." Kai smiled and gladly took my bodyguard's hand.

"I presume you are her new boyfriend?" I parted my lips to protest, but Li-san was faster.

"Yes. I am. Since a few months, though Flora is still not used to it." I felt his mouth brush once again the top of my head. Li-san was pushing it much too far and I could feel my cheeks burning as well as where his hand was still resting. Moreover, I most definitely wasn't pleased with the moving void traveling in my stomach and chest.

What the heck! I was still mad at him!

"Well, guys, I have to go to my classes. Kai, it was nice to meet you again hummm..."

"Can't we meet later today? You're not going to disappear again, aren't you?" I frowned, but tried to smile none the less.

"No of course not! Let's say quarter past four this afternoon, okay? Li-kun, you..."

"I'll be coming." I discretely sighed in frustration.

"Of course you are. Okay, so see you later." And I made my exit, Li-san on my heels. He walked close to me to be sure no one else but I could hear what he would tell me.

"Seeing him again is a bad idea, FLORA."

"Not as bad as having you as a boyfriend." Li-san grunted.

"This way, I have a reason to follow you wherever you go without being seen as a stalker." I growled in displeasure.

"Whatever."

"Other thing: don't tell him about you being in the show."

"I know that, I won't." I hoped he could hear how annoying I thought he was in my tone.

"You're in a bad mood, today. May I remind you that you are the one who sneaked behind my back to see my mother and to pry into my own business?"

"And I said I was sorry for that. Now let me go to my classroom." He stopped dead in his track and allowed me to walk alone, shouting me one last piece of his mind.

"Okay, but thanks by the way." I didn't stop to ask what he was talking about. I didn't stop to ask if things had gotten a bit better with his mother. I knew he was thanking me for that.

I just didn't want to hear it. Not after yesterday night.

**End of chapter 15**

* * *

SO? SO? SO?

How was it? I really hope it was nice enough to make you forgive me. But honestly, who can control their muse? And I've been writting almost non stop since two years, so I was bond to have a breakdown one day or another lol. I can't promise I'll update next week, but I'll try to do not be as long as for this one.

By the way, my friend in Germany, remember not to be cocky :p This is so not you.

Okay, well, again everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. Please no flames, thank you! :)

Take care!

Lune-diamant


	16. Le coeur se fera entendre

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

I deeply bow to you all for not updating for all those months. I almost have good excuses: my computer was kaputt (over and out) so I had to buy another one, but I was not aware that I needed to buy a programm to install words on it so for 3 months I had a brand new computer, but couldn't write on it (really cool when you have work for school to write). Plus, I had lost inspiration. It is only recently that I recovered the passion for this story. But not only that, but I was completely covered with homeworks and readings and I had to study a lot. Next session will be even worse... Kami-sama, help me.

And since a few weeks, I decided to learn Japanese to maybe one day be able to go study there for a little while or atleast travel there. And I swear, it has nothing to do with me fancying the most sexy man in the world Gackt-sama. I know him since I was 13 years old so learning Japanese has nothing to do with him. Though I must admit, he would be motivation enough to do so :D For those who don't know who he is, Gackt-sama is a singer (a quite talented one who can play several instruments and speak several languages) and an actor (he played in moonchild, in another movie (I forgot the name) and more recently in Bunraku with Josh Harnet (is this how you write it?) and Demi Moore, movie that I die to see). Go see him on internet, he has such a marvelous, deep and rich voice and by the way, I'd like to add that he's 37 years old: but he ABSOLUTELY doesn't look like it! Love him! ;)

Back to the story: this chapter is longer to say sorry to you all because I feel guilty of making you wait. Plus, it kinda is a New Year's gift.

Happy New Year! (I'll scream that in a hour or so :p )

P.S. I'm not sure every errors are corrected. I'll get back on it later if I need to. Gomen.

Title: The heart will be heard

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 16: Le coeur se fera entendre 

My weird day passed by way too quickly for my own sanity. Had Earth increased its revolving speed? Could it be possible? At lunch break, I was absent-mindedly munching my meal, still wondering what I was feeling about my ex-boyfriend's reappearance. It was a bad thing: my cover was at stake then. That fact, I had no problem to judge if it was good or bad. However, all sorts of emotions were roaming within me and I wasn't sure which one.

Pain, I knew that much; even if I had accepted the fact that I was not really responsible for Kai's mother's death, the old wound was still fresh. I felt unstable as well which was dangerous for my situation… To see him was reminding me how it was to be loved, to be embraced by loving arms. I had never really missed it until then; being alone was never painful for me, but still I had had good memories with him.

"Sakura-chan wa, daijoubu desu ka (are you alright)?" I looked up from the carrot I was playing with since Hecate knows how long.

"Hai. Daijoubu desu (I'm fine)… Gomen (Sorry) Tomoyo-chan… I was thinking…"

"About what? I might help." I raised my eyes to look up at her, hit by the light.

"Hai! Hai! You might! In fact, you girls could really help me out today, if you don't mind…" Naoko-chan leaned over the table, curious.

"What can we do for you?"

"Well, you see, an old friend from when I was in Austria appeared today…"

"Ehhhh? Honto ni (Really)? Where is he?" Chiharu-chan as always felt really interested by new events that would entertain her day.

"Hai… He's in fact an old boyfriend and I'm supposed to meet with him after school today, but it stresses me out. I'm afraid I might freak out and start saying weird things… Do you think you could come? Bring your boyfriends if you want, Li-san is going to be there too…" I awkwardly stumbled on the last words, discreetly eying Meiling-chan. She nodded showing me she didn't mind.

"One more thing… Kai, it is his name, knows me under the name "Flora". It was the name I gave my school's teachers and friends since it is a Germanic name and felt less like a stranger this way. So if you could call me "Flora" to do not confuse Kai, it would be appreciated."

"So, you're bringing more people to our meeting later?" I didn't bother to look at Li-san who had just arrived from behind, I still wanted to feel mad at him, but his allure was making hard to do so; not looking at him was the best way to achieve this.

"Hai. Any problem with that?"

"Iie. The more, the merrier, right? As long as you tell them everything. Did Sakura-chan told you we were somehow together." Kuso (Shit)! I couldn't believe he had dared! And in front of Meiling-chan of all the people! She knew everything, but still! I prayed Hecate to do not physically react at Li-san's announcement.

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you tell us? You bad secretive girl!" Chiharu-chan had always appreciated stories of romance. I tried to show an amused smile and not one formed by the sour taste I felt on my tongue.

"I just haven't decided yet if I like him more than I despise him." My friends laughed, but only Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan were the only ones who really knew what to laugh for. This situation was ridiculous!

Li-san lowered his lips to my ear, intoxicating me with his alluring smell, to hush a message for my knowledge only: "Don't be such on defense." I timidly smiled as if he had told me what a lover would say to the one he loves and nodded.

"Okay, well, anyway, I'll be seeing you at quarter past four, right?" They all nodded, but Chiharu-chan was the more eager to answer.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss the chance to see your ex-boyfriend! It's so rare we can hear about your past." I was dumbstruck by her comment. I never thought they would notice my lack of information on my past.

"Okay, then. See you later!"

"But Sakura-chan, you barely touch your food." As always Rika-chan showed how good mother she would be once the time would come.

"I'm not hungry. Don't worry, I'll buy something if I need to. Ja ne!" My smile never fooled Tomoyo-chan and that day was no exception.

"Chotto Matte (Wait)! I'm coming with you. Bye guys!" We walked in silence for a while before finally finding a place calm enough for my cousin.

"So? Talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Flora-chan." I grimaced.

"Oh him… Kai was the boy I tried to help the sick mother. Back then, like I said, he was my boyfriend and as you know, my family and I left immediately afterwards. Something makes me feel uneasy… Seeing him is difficult for me I guess and confronting him like if nothing had happened scares me. Especially if I have only Li-san with me…"

"Yes, about him. What is going on?"

"We're not really together. It's just an act so he can follow me everywhere without being suspicious." Tomoyo-chan sighed, displeased.

"It's not what I was talking about and you know it. What happened? You were so cold towards him. More than usual."

"Honto ni? Well he didn't really ask for my opinion when he decided he would play my boyfriend."

"Sakura-chan. That can't be all. You can't this mad about such a trivial thing." I responded with a grunt. Did I really want to admit that seeing a woman in Li-san's apartment had bothered me? And yet, I was struggling with the urge to tell someone about it.

"Sakura-chan? Did something happen yesterday with Li-san's family maybe? " I sighed, displeased with my own weakness.

"No. The meeting with Li-san's family went fine… as fine as it could I guess."

"Then what?" Looking down, I absentmindly started to bite my nails.

"I felt bad for meddling in his business even though I believe what I did was good, so I went to his apartment last night. I began to apologize and then a beautiful middle-aged woman appeared behind Li-san, when, according to him, he supposedly never invites women in his apartment. I felt completely humiliated to be seen blabbering like a child some apologies in front of people who obviously didn't care about them." To my biggest surprise, Tomoyo-chan remained silently, only staring at me.

"Say something, onegai (please)." Taking her psychologist's look, she rested her right hand on her hip, ready to ask THE question.

"What bothers you the most? That you felt ridiculed or that Li-san was with a woman in his apartment?" I grunted like a brat.

"Does it really matter? Can't you just be a friend and say he's a kuso tare?"

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but I know you and to apologize will never be something you'll be ashamed of. Meaning the woman is the problem." I remained silent, unable to find a way out of her incursion in my messy head.

"Sakura-chan, be honest with yourself. Why are you so mad at Li-san? It is because of the woman, right?"

"Nein... Nein."

"Sakura-chan!" Oops, Tomoyo-chan was beginning to be upset with me.

"Fine! Yes, it annoys me; he lied. He had told me he had never invited any women to his apartment, but it was a lie since yesterday he had one there and she seemed to be rather pleased to be there… But I don't care, he can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants; what bothers me is that he lied to me."

"A lot of people lie Sakura-chan. You do too so you know this better than anyone. You can't seriously be this mad because of this. Do you want me to say it?" I sighed, tired to play hide and seek, tired to fight against myself and the truth; I knew why I felt so betrayed, so angry and so sad.

"Iie. Don't. You know the answer anyway, but I can't. I might leave soon… And he's not someone I should fancy. Yesterday night was proof enough." Tomoyo-chan's eyes softened.

"Are you sure you know what was really going on?" A bitter laugh escaped my throat.

"They looked really intimate; she called him darling and he looked his best."

"Still…"

"Never mind, Tomoyo-chan. It is really nice of you to try to help me with this situation, but it is useless."

"Why? If it is because of you possibly leaving, then, I'm sorry, but you are wrong. You can't stop living because you move so much. You're so young…"

"My decision is taken Tomoyo-chan… I… I need to go to my class now… Arigatou gozaimashita. Talking to you helped me… Mata ne (See you later)?" I offered a peaceful smile to my dear friend who was far too nice towards me. However, she was not finished with me.

"Your head decided, your logic, but what about your heart? You'll hear from it and you just won't be able to ignore it Sakura-chan."

Finally, the time to meet Kai arrived. Chiharu-chan and her boyfriend Yamasaki-kun were at the front door as well as Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. Li-san soon appeared at Kai's side before taking his place by mine.

"Look who I found while coming here. Flora-tan, you should have told him a precise meeting place. He was lost."

"Wirklich? Tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht gedenkt... (Really? I'm sorry. I had not think...)"

"Keinen Problem. Dein Universität is sehr interesant, sehr schön. (No problem. Your university is really interessant and beaqutiful)." I quickly glanced at my friends, noticing their puzzled look and Li-san's annoyed one which ordered me to switch in English.

"Kai, let me introduce you to my friends: Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamasaki-kun, Naoko-chan and of course you know… Syaoran-kun." My ex-boyfriend offered his one million worth grin to everybody.

"I suppose "chan" and "kun" are not part of your names, right?" His comment brought a smile on every lips and it was Rika-chan who explained the subtlety of our suffixes while Chiharu-chan couldn't restrain herself to tell me her appreciation of my taste in men. Atleast, she did it with discretion and in Japanese.

"Kawaii (Cute)… And good looking. You certainly know how to choose them." I motioned her to do not go any further in her appreciation since we were not alone. Trying to get out of this tricky situation, I proposed for us to leave for the café.

"So, shall we go?" Kai nodded, smiling.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

Once around café's table and after the basic presentation of our lives, a subject I was too eager to evade appeared in the conversation.

"So? How was Flora-chan when you met her, Kai-san?" The look I threw to Tomoyo-chan clearly made her understand I was not too happy with her boyfriend's question on my past.

"Ha! Ha! She was timid, as sweet as honey and generous of herself, always defending and helping the weak. But most of all, mysterious. If you knew how many boys fancied you because of this back then, Flora. And you being a beautiful girl didn't ruin anything. I was so surprised when you accepted my proposition to go on a date with me."

"Do not underestimate yourself. You always were extremely nice. Though I won't think so anymore if you don't stop remembering me how I was." Naoko-chan moaned in protest.

"Oh, come on! We barely know anything about you! Let us hear your story in Austria! Onegai." I didn't get the chance to answer since Kai decided to give Naoko-chan what she was hoping for.

"I have better if you want: I still have a picture of Flora when we were together at this autumn festival. Do you remember?"

"Kai, no! You've grown into the devil himself." He grinned, pleased to tease me.

"Let your friends decide." He stuck his tongue out at me while taking out the picture of his wallet and showing it to our little group. Chiharu-chan was the first one to show her disbelief.

"I can't believe it! You were blonde! And you looked good!" Rika-chan agreed.

"Sono toori (You're right). You are lucky to look good in blonde."

"Arigato gozaimasu (Thank you)…"

"Did you know that there once was a really famous geisha who was blonde? She was so beautiful that…" Yamasaki-kun's voice faltered when he saw Chiharu-chan's glare. Not because she was offended or angered, but because she knew better then to believe in his "did you know…?"

"And what do you think of Flora, Syaoran-san." Kai presented the picture to him. Li-san slightly glanced at it before resting his eyes on my Austrian friend's honest smile.

"Blonde or brunette, I don't really care; as long as she doesn't hide her eyes by looking down." Li-san's words were not said with animosity, but I didn't know how to understand them. I leaned towards him to finally observe the picture and saw what could have caused this comment.

"Oh! You're right! I'm looking down. I was really shy back then…"

"And it's a shame Flora; to do not be able to see your eyes on the few souvenirs I have of you." My friends all had a little mocking smile because of being in front of so much honesty and praising.

"Oh, come on! You cannot blame me for being shy… Gomen, someone's texting me, must be my dad or my brother…" I took my vibrating cell phone to read the message and the second I did so, I felt my heart stop.

"Go… Gomen, I need to go..." Kai protested, demanding for an explanation. Li-san more aware of my distress asked if anything was wrong.

"My brother got into an accident. I got to go. I'm sorry." I didn't wait for an answer, took my bags and coat and ran off, Li-san on my tail.

Once in the street, I pursued my run to find a bus that would bring me near my brother's apartment.

"Matte Kinomoto-san!" I didn't listen; all I wanted was to find a bus stop which I couldn't in the area so it seemed. Finally, Li-san firmly grabbed my arm to hold me still for a few seconds.

"Come, we'll take my motorcycle. I left it at university." I brutally freed my arm from his grip.

"Leave me alone, I don't need your help: I just need a bus!" I felt like if a void was ravaging my lungs as well as the creation of tears on the verge of being freed. Why couldn't I find a bus? Or atleast a taxi when I needed it?

I heard Li-san grunted before strong arms gripping my hips and throwing me over broad shoulder.

"Fine, I don't mind being looked at." I hit Li-san's back with my fists.

"Li-san, put me down! Ima (Now)! Your motorcycle is too far!"

"No, it's not and you know it. University is just next door. You're just too stubborn." Despite my uncomfortable position I could not see how much attention we were gaining; how could it be any different with this situation? I knew I was being stubborn by refusing his help, it was just stronger than me… before I realised that it was just a loss of time: My brother needed me as much as I needed to see him well.

"Fine. Fine. Onegai, put me down, but please bring me to my brother fast." Li-san didn't need to make me promise I wouldn't childish anymore since he was convince of my sincerity just by the tone of my voice. Therefore, my bodyguard allowed me to get back on my feet and took my left hand into his right.

"Run." And that's what we did all the way to his vehicule. He did his best to be the fastest. Once in a little alley near my brother's building, I quickly removed my helmet and threw it at Li-san to run to Touya's apartment. The door was unlock. After stepping one foot inside, I was brutally pulled backwards, firm hands maintaining my shoulders to prevent me from going any further.

"Stay behind me." Li-san had followed me. Of course… Slowly, he entered Touya's apartment, prohibing me to bypass him with his arms which I was desperately trying to do since we could hear my brother's grunts of pain coming from the living room. He finally allowed me to go past him when he witness the reason of our coming: Touya was sitting on his couch, Yukito-san in front of him trying to clean a huge bleeding bruise on my brother's forehead. His lips were swollen and his clothes were ripped and dirty. I could see despite his shirt that his left shoulder was not how it was supposed to be.

Speechless, I approached my poor brother who finally looked at me. He offered me the best mocking smile he could create.

"You should see the other guys. They're lucky if they didn't get any rib broken." Yukito-san sadly raised his eyes on me.

"He was trying to protect me…"

"It's my job. I was just a little out numbered." I tried to laugh, but only tears were produced: tears of joy because my brother was "fine" and tears of sadness and guilt because it was because of the life he had chosen for me that he had become a bodyguard.

"Shhhh. Daijoubu desu (I'm fine). Shinpai shinaide (Don't worry). Onegai, help me. I need you to place my shoulder back in its place. Yukito-kun is afraid to make it worse. You did it once, remember?" Oh, I did remember, and I didn't like it one bit: the noise and the sharp click vibrating through my hand... Moreover, I had not done it fast enough so my brother had suffered even more. I was more than horrified to give it an other shot.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Yukito-san answered in my brother's stead.

"He didn't want to. They could make a report for the police." Again, precautions for my sake, but precautions dangerous for the ones I love. Would I one day be freed of this guilt?

Touya got up with difficulty to reach a chair to sit straight. Trembling with apprehension, I slowly walked behind my brother. He was heavily breathing, preparing himself for the painful "operation" I was designated to accomplish. Hecate, please give us both the strenght.

My shaking hands approaching from Touya, I felt a sudden urge to faint, but I fought it: If my brother could be strong so could I.

My knees gave out when the touch of flesh came in contact with my hands; Li-san had taken one of them in his, lowering it down to my side. Slowly, he pulled me backwards and took my place.

"On the count of three." Li-san rested one hand on my brother's shoulder, near the neck, and grabbed his hurted arm's wrist to slowly pull it backwards.

"Ichi (One)… Ni (Two)…" And he brutally pulled the arm. Touya suppressed a scream of pain and swored like if he was imploring God to send him to hell. Then, he insulted Li-san with vehemence, but we all knew he wasn't thinking those insults… Well, certainly not all of them… He just needed to free a little bit of frustration.

Soon, the pain had softened enough to allow Yukito-san and Li-san to bring my brother in his bed while I began to prepare a soup. Carrots, onions, mushrooms and so on, I cut what I needed and put them in a caldron to be boiled, blissfully enjoying to only think about what I was doing at this precise moment.

Ten minutes or so later, I felt a presence behind me, but I ignored it for a while. If I stopped preparing the soup, my mind would start working again. Softly, my bodyguard's hand layed on mine manipulating a knife, forcing me to stop my cooking. His chest came in contact with my back, sharing its warmth with my trembling body.

I forgot about the previous night, at least at this moment, and I allowed my drained self to be supported by him. Tears that had stopped flowing formed once again and poured down my cheeks. We remained still for a while, silent. Once my sobs became less intense, Li-san detached my hand from the knife and sligthly pushed me towards my brother's bedroom.

"I'll finish the soup." Without a word, without looking at Li-san, I walked to Touya's room and knocked on the door before getting in since Yukito-san was still in there. When he saw me, he offered me a timid smile before getting up from the chair he had placed beside my brother's bed and leaving the room. It's then that I realised something: the way they act towards each other.

I attempted to show a strong face to my protector since childhood by lifting the corners of my mouth into what become a grimace of sorrow. Tears once again got loose which was beginning to be painful.

Touya motioned me to take place by his side on his bed. Carefully, I lied down beside him, his valid arm maintaining me against him in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry; if it wasn't for me, you could have real treatments. Hecate knows if you're not hurt more badly than we think. And all this because I'm her Maiden. You deserve a better life…" Touya hushed me to silent.

"I don't care about Hecate, I don't care who you are for her followers, all I care is about my family, you hear me? I choose what I deserve and I choose you and dad. And I'm not in such a bad shape. If those scums attacked, it had nothing to do with you, it was because of me and Yukito and I can assure you that if the police didn't find them yet, they're still lying on the floor whimming for their mothers." A silent followed before I found the courage to ask what I believed was true.

"You choose dad and me, but wouldn't you want to choose someone you might be able to built your life with? … Like Yukito-san… You like each other don't you? And it is why those bastards attacked you two." I felt my brother's body tensed, but with a sigh, it soon relaxed back.

"Hai. Sono toori (You're right)… But it doesn't change anything."

"But what if next time, dad and I are the only ones who leave? You could stay and have a normal life. I'd want that for you…" His arm tightened around me, crushing me against his side.

"You do that and I swear to any god, Sakura that I will find you and I will chain you to me. Understood?" I nodded, wishing I could convince my brother to take back its freedom, but still happy to be loved so much.

We remained on his bed until sleepiness crept within me. Yet the opening of the bedroom's door maintained me awake even though my eyelids were too heavy to open.

"Sorry to interrupt. I bring the soup Kinomoto-san was preparing for you."

"Leave it on the nightstand. Arigato. Matte. I need to talk to you." I heard Li-san approaching.

"How is going the protection?"

"Fine, I guess. The only people who know anything are still your aunt, cousin and my family. I didn't notice anything suspect since we came back from Australia; no one is stalking her, besides me of course." I was surprised he didn't say anything about Kai.

"How is he getting along with people?" Li-san heavily sighed. I knew he was running a hand through his messy hair as always in those kind of delicate situations.

"On the surface, everything is fine, but she has the annoy… displeasant tendency to push away people when she feels they are too emotionally connected with her. Daidouji-san told me she tried to do this with her and her mother."

"It is a matter of survival, Li. As hard as she tried to show how strong she is, she is still delicate. And she does this for those people too so that separation won't be harder than it has to be."

"With all due respect Kinomoto-san, shouldn't she gather all the joy she can while she is with those people to then leave with nice memories instead of darkening them with guilt and sorrow?"

"The pain for her friends is less present her way."

"No because what she does might hurt her friends before her leave." A moment of silent followed Li-san's comment, a silent as thick as the one present in my head. Li-san had a good point… kind of.

"It is her choice, Li. If you want to argue with her, do as you please…"

"My voice doesn't count for much, you are her brother."

"And as her brother and your employer, I need to add an other task to your list of responsabilities."

"What is it?"

"Sakura has proposed to leave without me to allow me to live a normal life. I don't care about having or not a normal life: I want to protect my family. I think you can understand this considering you have four or five sisters, right? So alert me if you see her preparing anything for a leave… You and I have our problems, but will you accept to do me this favor?"

"I'll do everything I can to stop her if the necessity to leave is not there." A warm whirlwind swirled into my chest. Why was he saying this? Why couldn't he be the complete jerk I wanted him to be?

"That's not what I asked." Touya's voice sounded dangerous.

"I know. I accept. If you don't need me, I'll leave you now. Can I trust you to wish her "sweet dreams" or am I the one dreaming?"

"You're dreaming." Li-san chuckled.

"I thought so. Take care."

"Domo (Thanks)." And the door shut closed.

Few minutes later, Touya "woke" me up to help him eat his soup.

* * *

I hope it's not as bad as I'm afraid it is. It's been a while so be nice... thanks and sorry again...

Take care!

Lune-diamant


	17. Le coeur dont on se joue

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own CCS**

Gomen, gomen, gomen... Again... I know, I'm really mean, but my university is monopolising every free moments I have (even when I'm working lol). I will soon finish my baccalaureat in psychology and might try for a master degree in criminology, so I'm really under pressure. My notes are good, I just hope they're good enough. Plus, I have a lot of reading (too much, seriously, I can't see the end of it) and two big writing projects.

During my break (you might call it spring break), I was sick the whole week since I was under so much pressure the preceding week (five exams in three days).

**A disaster happened**:

Now, I know it may weird for me to publish during such dark hours. I'm sure everyone know about the disaster happening in this very moment in Japan. I've been reading news and looking at tv over and over again to know how is everything evoluating. So far, 10 000 deaths. And I can't remember how many people disappeared. Nuclear threats, volcano erruption, still other landshakes... It's unbelievable and all my thoughts go to them.

My favorite singer (GACKT) is raising founds to help his country with help of friends and business. His site is in japanese, so I can't give lol, but I still can go on the **RED CROSS **site and see how I can give money to help. So if you want, you can help too. I know the majority of you, my dear readers, are not yet adults (for me, adulthood, is being 18-20 years old (I'm 22 :(...)), so just ask your parents if they want to give. I know you can text a word to a number and it will give 5$ to red cross. Still, no obligation.

On with the story.

**Title**: The heart being played with

**

* * *

**

**Wiccacraeft**

Chapter 17: Le coeur dont on se joue

The next day, I woke up earlier than I had to. I was still awfully tired due to nightmares troubling my sleep. Still, I ordered my tensed body to get up and ran to my brother's room, passing by as quietly as I could the sleeping form of Yukito-san who was sleeping on the couch since he had refused to take my bed.

Silently, I entered the bedroom before approaching the bed where was sleeping Touya. I was relieved to see him calmly resting; his injuries kept him awake for quite a while. In fact, I must have fallen asleep before him because I only remembered dozing off before he had at last closed his eyes; Yukito-san must have brought me to bed.

With the assurance that my brother was doing fine, I exited the room, closed the door and went to take a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, Yukito-san was slowly waking up on the couch.

"Ohayō gozaimasu (Good morning). How are you feeling Yukito-san?"

"Genki desu (I'm good). I'm more worried about your brother." I nodded.

"Don't wake him up yet though: He should rest a little more while he can because when he'll wake up, it will be hard for him to get back to sleep due to pain. You should go take a shower. I'll prepare breakfast as soon as I'm done drying my hair." Yukito-san thanked me and accepted my proposition. However, before closing the bathroom door, he turned towards me, his face showing grief.

"I'm sorry for this. Your situation is already difficult, you didn't need this." I brightly smiled at him, trying to be convincing in my attempt to hide my anxiety.

"Iie. It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone, please be assured of this. I hold towards you no anger. Please continue to take care of each other." His serene smile crept back on his lips, betraying his good nature.

"You really are someone amazing, Sakura-chan… By the way, is it alright for me to stay by your brother today? Since you are at school, it would be best if someone could stay with him if he needs any help and I'd be glad to do so."

"Arigatō gozaimasu (Thanks you so much). It is very much appreciated. Now go before my brother wakes up." I bowed and went to my room to blow my hair dry and put a little bit of makeup to do not scare my friends: frankly, I didn't want them to see those dark blue circles underneath my eyes and the puffiness of my eyelids because I had cried so much the previous evening.

Once I was done, I made my way to the kitchen, making sure to peek in my brother's room to rest assured that Touya was still peacefully sleeping. I was halfway done with making the waffles after cutting some fruits when small knocks were heard from the front door.

Reducing the heat, I walked to the door and slowly opened it: It was Li-san. Both hands behind his straightened back, he looked like a soldier who was trying to disguise himself as a civilian during an operation. A very cool civilian though with his big jacket to remain warm on a motorcycle…

"Ohayō gozaimasu. I didn't think you would be almost ready at this hour. You have quite a reputation for being often late; reputation that I've been the witness of." He mischievously smirked while I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Are you here just to tell me that or do you have another reason?" Li-san played to be hurt.

"Ouch. So cold. And here I had something for your brother and you as a get-well gift." It was only then that I noticed how oddly his posture was: His arms were indeed behind his back; not to play FBI agent, but to hide the mysterious gift... Curiosity got the best of me.

"A gift? What is it?" He slightly bent down towards me, stopping inches from my face.

"Can't I come in?" At this very moment, a male voice vibrated behind me, coming from the depth of the apartment.

"Indeed Sakura-san, wouldn't it be more pleasant to talk inside?" I quickly retreated from Li-san daring presence before assuring myself that only Yukito-san was present by looking his way; my brother wouldn't approve of Li-san's attempt to close the distance between us, even if only to tease me, and he was in no condition to get cranky about something so trivial.

Embarrassed, I mumbled to Li-san to get inside. He kept smirking while walking to the kitchen table and putting onto it a big box not completely closed.

"I thought it might cheer you and your brother up." He winked at me in such a way that I feared the worst: I wasn't sure my brother was going to be pleased with Li-san's kind attention.

Yukito-san, intrigued reached for us, an amused smile on his lips.

"So, Li-san, what did you bring with you?" My bodyguard mischievously looked at me and invited me to investigate the box.

Carefully, I opened it and extracted what was hidden in there: it was a cage about 15 inches long and one foot high. Inside it were a little bowl with water, a small chew toy and a little chipmunk hidden under tray. I couldn't hold one of those sighes girls do when they see cute things.

"Kawai! What's its name?" Li-san shrugged his shoulders.

"You and your brother can choose his name: It's a gift."

"Keroberos then. It was the name I had given to a teddy bear my brother had offered when I was young. I'm sure Touya will be fine with it… I had to part with it few years ago due to some… circumstances." I had left it behind with everything my family and I owned while barely escaping from Ekel's grip. I guess my bodyguard had a hint about this because I saw Li-san's eyes darkening, but it only last few seconds before he managed to gain back control on his carefree smirk.

"Let it get habituated to his new environment. You'll be able to pet him when he'll get out of his hideout." I nodded before going back to the fruits I had cut and brought back a piece of strawberry to put it inside the cage. Kerobero didn't move a muscle, but I still couldn't help and admire his little nose sticking out of the tray. Yukito-san, with pragmatism, brought back to my attention that we still had school to attend to.

"You're right! Breakfast is ready… Li-san, if you want, we have waffles. Would you want some?" He smirked again, making my stomach fluttered for some reason; his smile was different, softer. I didn't know he liked waffles that much.

"I won't refuse. Domo arigato (Thanks a lot)." Escaping from his gaze, I told my guests to take place around the table and offered them their plates after placing the food on the table which I had freed from the cage. Serving them, I let Yukito-san fill the conversation, my brain not completely working correctly due to my embarrassment.

I must admit, it was rather pleasant and after a little while, it felt normal… Though I still knew it would never last.

Deep in my thoughts, I realised Yukito-san had asked a question which I hadn't heard when he called my name.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry). What was the question, Yukito-san?"

"I was wondering what type of relation you have with Li-san. He respectfully leaves the answer to your care." Stricken by sudden question about my personal life, I was mute for several minutes before I finally managed to get back my voice and intensely glare at Li-san. He definitely wanted to embarrass me, but there was no way I was going to give him satisfaction.

"He's a good bodyguard." Yukito-san offered one of his cat-like smiles while Li-san rolled his eyes.

"Honto ni (Really)? Are you afraid I might say anything to your brother?"

"Of course not. We get along; I don't meddle with his romantic conquests and he helps me to stay out of trouble." Li-san briskly got up from his chair, both hands firmly on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Without answering, I took my empty plates as well as the one from my guests and put them into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to give my brother his breakfast. Please excuse me."

"Please let me do it; you need to finish getting ready for school." I forced myself to smile, fearing I would have to face Li-san's wrath: I guess he didn't like me talking about his love life.

"Arigatō Yukito-san. The plate is in the microwave so that it wouldn't get cold." Yukito-san took my brother's meal and disappeared in Touya's room. As soon as Li-san and I were alone, I quickly engaged the conversation so we wouldn't have to talk about my last comment on his whereabouts with ladies.

"Thank you for Kero-chan. It was nice of you… though you do know that we probably won't be able to bring him with us when we'll… be… leaving, right?" Li-san heavily sighed while emptying his jacket's pocket form his keys and cellphone.

"Leave, leave… Do you want so much to leave? Today was the first time I saw you truly smile since a while." True. Before coming here, I smiled a lot more: because it was easier to lie, to fake. Here, I had found myself, I had found a home and people I really didn't want to lose. But it would happen eventually and smiling even though knowing I wouldn't be able to keep what I had built in Japan was beyond my strength.

"If you hadn't hidden Kai's coming, we would already be packing." I remained beside the table where I had put back Kero-chan's cage, my eyes locked on the hidden form breathing under the tray. I felt Li-san closing the distance between us two, standing so near that I could feel the heat of his body warming mine, or maybe it was just one of those illusions authors like so much to create to make their naïve readers believe in romance.

"Would you rather have me tell your brother?" His voice was barely audible, but I didn't pretend not to hear. I slightly shook my head motioning my disapprobation. The moment I did so, a phone rang activating the basic reflex of answering.

"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto-san's household." The voice responded in an English tainted by an heavy accent.

"Oh! God, I'm sorry, I thought I was dialling someone else's number. My bad." It's then that I recognised the strong accent: it was the woman I had seen in Li-san's apartment. I had answered to my bodyguard's cellphone without realising it.

"Wait a moment, please. I'll pass him on to you." I brutally applied Li-san's cellphone on his chest before turning away to go grab my things in my room and to try to gain back my composure: I had forgot for a moment what a player he was and getting back on Earth was more painful than I thought it would be. I felt like if my heart was being squeezed.

After a moment of deeply breathing, I returned to Li-san who had finished his phone call. I went to my brother's side in his room and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving for school.

"Wait, Kinomoto-san, I have an extra coat for you to wear. It will be cold on my motorcycle." I mumbled my thanks without looking at him while he handed me the huge jacket before going outside.

Still pouting, I got onto his motorcycle that was parked right in front of the apartments block, knowing far too well that even if I was pissed and had no desire to remain near Li-san at the very moment, he wouldn't let me go to school by myself. He waited for me to put on the jacket and the helmet, intensely watching me with a very serious look on his face, before climbing onto his vehicle. With both gloved hands, I grabbed onto his loose leather jacket.

He stiffened and slowly turned around to look at me, a question mark written all over his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Puzzled, I stared at him.

"Was ist das Problem?"

"Don't play smart with me: Do you really believe that you won't fall the moment I'll speed off?" Annoyed, I looked away, perfectly aware that he wasn't wrong, but still… I felt like being childish that day; it was his fault after all. He had flirted with me, he had been nice to me, he had protected me in such a caring way, that it would have been impossible not to fall for him. Yet, I had forgotten that it was all part of the job he was having fun in. A part of me still hoped I was wrong, but the other part, the one who was bleeding because of getting infatuated by him only to be deceived was stronger. Moreover, this morning he had once again played with his charming smile, his amiability and I had once again lost only to be stabbed once again by this older woman. Indeed, I had every right to be in a bad mood.

Therefore I remained silent. I heard Li-san grunt before getting off from the bike, pushing me forward and sitting right behind me.

"What are you..? It's dangerous, baka!"

"You're small, it won't be a problem. You should have hold onto me tighter; now you're stuck in my arms." It's true, he was of course taller: he had no problem to reach the hand grips and his head was still sufficiently above mine even if I had a helmet. Even though we were both wearing thick coats, the simple knowledge of him being so close to me was enough to trigger this disturbing wave of heat running through my back. Surely a lot of girls had already told him or atleast passionately thought "dakishimete (embrace me)". However he would not hear that from me. I knew better; I knew better than to fall for his charms… At the very least, I hoped so.

With a roar, the engine started and Li-san sped off. My heart stopped beating the moment we engaged on the road: were we so late that my bodyguard needed so desperately to compete against the light and its speed?

When we finally reached the front of the university where Li-san dropped me off, he remained on his growling bike, looking at me. Over the engine's roar, Li-san attempt to drag out of me some words.

"Remember that first time when you came to my apartment? We had fun back then. I miss your laughter. I barely get to see it. I hope de chipmunk will help you with that." And with this, he took off to park his bike, but still… I felt like if a wire was being pulled out my chest with each meter getting between us two. Why did he have to be so nice? Why did he have to play with my heart so brilliantly? Why did I ever let him get under my skin? I was such a fool, a baka (idiot).

Fed up with my own stupidity and thoughts, I decided to go get my brain occupied with my dear teacher's speech instead of torturing myself. Before entering through the grand doors, I noticed with a last glance, far away, Li-san talking with Kai.

* * *

After the end of my three hours long morning class, I was climbing down the sumptuous wooden stairs to get three floors below and reach the ground floor where I would find, a few corridors farther, the cafeteria. The girls were supposed to wait for me there.

With my books in my arms, I avoided students and teachers in hurry or small groups of friends laughing without really noticing their surroundings, remaining near the banister; I was perfectly aware that I was a perfect klutz and I wasn't thrilled with the idea of rolling down those stairs.

Keeping my eyes on my feet, I didn't notice the stretched hand ready to grab my books out of my grip once I was at last out of danger. I jerked my eyes up only to meet once again in this surprising morning my dear "boyfriend" who had of course his one and only grin.

"Allow me to carry this for you." He slowly took few steps back, putting my books in his shoulder bag. Sighing, I followed him.

"Īe (no), I'm fine, thanks. You can give them back." However, Li-san showed no intention of handing me over my belongings. He just smirked while still stepping back and cornering himself up under the stair case.

"Onegai (please), Li-san give them back." With a sharp head's movement, he pointed out his bag.

"Come and get it. If you can that is." As quickly as I could, I reached to him to try to grab his bag; he wanted to play? Fine, but it was hard not to be noticed since we we're at university, and yet acting like two kids in junior school. Unfortunately, not getting tricked into his game was not my forte, he was laughing in such a way that I couldn't be mad at me: I felt like he wasn't mocking, like if he just wanted one of those simple moments normal people have atleast once in their life. And I must admit that I desperately needed one of those at this moment even if with him; my brother's incident had left me without an ounce of energy. I felt flat, dead, but fooling around with Li-san was refreshing, he managed to make me forget about my situation, about my silly heart: we were just two people having fun.

Until, for some unknown reasons, Li-san hastily wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me close to him. Breathless, I remained dumbstruck, my senses being the only witnesses of the situation since my brain had taken a break. With his free hand, my bodyguard softly brushed away a lock of hair to rest his warm palm on my left cheek. Slowly, he closed the gap between our lips and with each centimeter's disappearance, his fingertips were gently sliding down to my jawline, my neck and finally on my collarbone. The moment, I realised this, it was too late; his lips had locked with mine and I was in shock. It was as if I had been struck by lightning, as if every fragment of my body and soul was burning up incredibly fast leaving only to be replaced by a devastating hurricane. I was in pain, in sorrow, but it was such a sweet agony that at this moment, I had no wish to let go of this emotional suicide.

His kisses were gentle, slow, never demanding anything else than to caress my lips. Without realising it, I responded. It was stronger than me, stronger than my common sense.

Several erratic heartbeats later, Li-san broke the kiss, slowly putting distance between my flustered face and his. Still not completely processing what had happened, I didn't try to escape from his embrace. Not yet, but more and more, I was feeling angered towards my own weakness for this man.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Your dear friend Kai-san has doubts about us. Though if I had known, I wouldn't have waited for…" I stopped his innocent babbling, babbling that sounded like an insult to me. How could he? How could he impose himself upon me like if I was nothing more than a tool to fool people he dislikes? Slowed by rage, I gripped one of his arms embracing me and dug my nails into his shirt as well as in his flesh.

"How dare you?" I couldn't even recognise my own voice filled with anger. His stupid smile crumbled into a concern look.

"Iie, chotto matte (no, wait a little). I assure you…" My anger was so strong that even his voice was poison to my ears, but I couldn't get away abruptly from him; we still had to look like a couple.

"You'll never kiss me ever again." Li-san frowned.

"I do not want to promise you that. What I can promise you, is that the next time I'll kiss you, you will have approved of it before." And he released me, his eyes clouded.

"Then I will have what I wish for." As I passed by him, he added a comment.

"Sakura-tan, I'm sorry." I didn't stop: I felt like crying for being so dumb, for feeling so confused: I needed fresh air.

Taking my coat in my locker beforehand, I ended up exiting the university's building, engulfing my fuming head into the cold air of that autumn day.

"Flora! Warte (wait)! Wo gehest du (where are you going)? Ist alles gut (is everything alright)?" I turned towards Kai who was exiting the front door after me. Urging myself to smile, I waited for him to reach me.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Quickly embracing me as a greeting, his everlasting smile appeased me.

"I'm doing good. Tomorrow is the fashion show, so I've been busy, but now, I'm free. Will you come tomorrow?" Kuso (shit)! I had almost forgotten; I apologetically grimaced.

"Tut mir Leid (I'm sorry). I don't know yet. I might have familial engagement tomorrow. We'll see." His grin wavered a bit, but he quickly gained back his composure, not wanting to trouble me.

"Too bad… Well, maybe we can spend some time together now. Do you have any other classes today?"

"Well… I do have other classes, but cutting once in a while won't kill me. I can ask some people if I could borrow their notes." Beaming, Kai burst in laughs.

"Wow! I never I'd see the day! You've changed." A small smile crept on my lips.

"Everyone does."

End of chapter 17

* * *

So here was the chapter 17. I don't know if it was worth your expectations. And I know I stopped answering your reviews: I'm just too busy, I'm sorry.

Well, take care and whatever god you believe in, please think of those poor japanese people... I'm sorry for my weird emotivity, I just like Japan since so much time (9 years), that I cannot believe what happened. Even the point of Tokyo Tower has been torned...

Okay, enough I need to go to sleep for my class tomorrow morning. It's getting late here :p

Ja ne!

Take care!


End file.
